Stuck
by wittychocolate
Summary: Who knew that bumping into someone would change your life and those around you so much? Life just has a way of bringing people together.
1. Polar Opposites

**Warning: **I am only going to say this once, so listen story will eventually focus on a homosexual relationship. If you are somehow against homosexuality, then please leave now. Thank you.

A/N: Hey guys! Okay, let me first apologize for being so inconsistent. I hope you'll forgive me. I know I've promised not to post a new story without finishing my current one, but I've had this story idea stuck in my head for a while now. I think it all started when I was in the process of writing Chapter 3 for Stranger Than Fiction. I was going through some of my old books to get inspiration, when I came across my old Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul. I remember bookmarking my favourite story, and I thought, hey what if I incorporated BTR and turned it into a Cargan story. I am not going to give you the title of the story in Chicken Soup for the Soul, as it would spoil the story for you guys. Although this chapter already hints, what story it is based on, so if you have a copy, you guys could try to figure it out.

Second, I am going to introduce some OC's in this story. I know this may turn off some of the readers, but it's so hard to write with only a handful of characters available from the show. I did not want to use some of them because it wouldn't fit their personalities, so I decided to make OC's. I promise that I won't abuse them though. They would be realistic and believable.

Lastly, as much as I love Stranger Than Fiction (since it being my first work ever), I have to admit that I had more fun writing this entire chapter, than writing Stranger Than Fiction. I dunno why, but I just do. I hope that you guys will enjoy this story.

**Disclaimer:** Other than the OC's and the plot bunnies in my head, I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 1: Polar Opposites

There are certain days, when you just feel so good. You get this feeling that nothing could go wrong, and everything would be perfect.

That's how Carlos Garcia felt today. He just somehow knew that this Friday would be different. It would be monumental.

That's why he didn't care if his step brother refused to wake up and get ready for school, although he was really tempted to punch the blonde.

"Come on Kendall. We're going to be late. Don't make me dump cold water on you."

"Fine! I'm up." Kendall raised his hands in resignation, or maybe it was his way of asking to pull him up. "Is Katie riding with us today?"

"Nope. Neither am I. I'm taking my skates today." Carlos said as he strapped on his helmet.

"Urgh. Why'd you have to wake me up then? I can shower, eat breakfast, and get to school in less than 10 minutes." The blonde collapsed back on the bed and closed his eyes again.

"And you wonder why Katie and I prefer not to ride with you, in the metal death trap you call a car."His step brother flipped him off, and Carlos just rolled his eyes. "Well, I'll see you guys at lunch."

And with that, Carlos heard his roommate snore. He actually found it amazing how the other man could go to sleep, when he wanted to. A trait he coveted, so that he would be spared from said man's snores.

* * *

"Carlos! Don't forget your lunch!" Seriously, that woman must have extrasensory powers. She knows _**everything.**_ Lie to her, and suffer the consequences.

"I won't. Where are you?"

"In the kitchen, hunny." Of course she was. That was her sacred spot. Her pride and joy. Her territory. No one was allowed to make a mess, nor touch any of her utensils there. Don't even try, because she would _**know**_. "Your skates are beside the umbrella stand, and for the love of all things holy, please get home before dark."

"Yes mom. Did dad even come home at all, last night?"

"No. They had a lead on this case, and needed to work on it. I swear, it's like both of you are conspiring to keep me worried." This is what Carlos loved about his step-family. His step-mom, Kendall, and Katie all treated as if they always had been a family. No awkwardness, no formalities. Just family.

He gave a light peck on the unnaturally red-headed woman and said goodbye.

"Oh Kendall is still asleep. Wouldn't want to get out of bed. Don't tell him I told you though." There would definitely be revenge on Kendall's part, but Carlos didn't care because today was Friday. Friday meant pizza day in the cafeteria.

Yup. Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

As much as Carlos loved photography, he could not wait for 4th period to end. Every once in a while, he would glance at his watch to check how much longer he had to hear about light exposure, aperture, and shutter speeds.

He gave an inner whoop of joy when he heard the bell ring.

"Now for your assignment..." Cue unified groan of the class "I want you to have at least three candid shots of different people. Apply what you've learned today. You may go."

The Latino quickly packed his things. It was pizza day, and the cafeteria was a long way from this classroom. Dreading that he might not get any, he quickened his pace.

Normally, Carlos wouldn't stop for anything on pizza day; however a huge crowd of students were gathered in the middle of the hallway. Curiosity, overpowering his need for pizza, he checked out what the spectacle was about.

Standing in the middle of the crowd, was the school's local bully. Extremely buff, square jaw, blonde hair, part of the basketball varsity, had a brain of a Neanderthal. People would call it stereotyping, Carlos called it the truth.

Normally, people would just stare at Rick, just content basking in his presence. The reason why there was a crowd now, was because he was lifting another student by the shirt, and a girl was trying to get the other guy down.

"Awww. Isn't this sweet? Your girlfriend is trying to save you." Rick was saying in a sing-song voice, thinking he was so clever. "Doesn't she know that you're _**gay**_!" He spat at the other man's face.

"Leave him alone! Just leave him alone." The girl with brown curly hair was now sobbing, he recognized the girl from James' drama club. This caused Carlos to butt in. His dad was a police officer; it was in his blood to butt in into other people's lives.

"You heard the girl, Rick. Leave him alone. What did he ever do to you?" The crowd parted to reveal Carlos. Rick glared at the Latino.

"Damn. Guess your prince just came to save you. Isn't that right princess?"

"Heh. You think you're so tough. By the way I saw Coach Hawk on the way here. I think if I yell loud enough, he would hear me." Carlos smirked at the distraught look that Rick had.

"This isn't over cream puff." Rick shoved the guy he was holding, and made his way towards Carlos. "You better watch your back Garcia." And as soon as Rick was gone, the crowd dispersed.

"Are you guys alright?" Carlos asked as he offered his hand to help both of them get up.

"Yes. That wasn't really necessary. We could've handled it." The other man said.

Carlos took a good look at him. He had chocolate brown hair (that seemed to defy gravity), and was the same color as his eyes, which were hidden beneath a pair of rectangular glasses.

The girl on the other hand was still sobbing and picking up scattered books. She had a very pretty face, and had an adorable mole on her chin. Carlos helped her pick some of the books, and handed it back to her.

As he stood up, Carlos noticed that the other man was gone.

Well, that was very rude.

"Thank you. I'm Camille, and that was Logan. You have to excuse him though. He really is a nice person; I don't know what's gotten into him today. Thank you again for your help." Camille then scurried off to where Carlos presumed Logan headed off.

* * *

As Carlos passed by the counters of the cafeteria, he saw that the place where the pizza was usually displayed was empty.

He groaned and marched off to their usual table. Well at least everyone was there.

Their lunch table was an anomaly. Movies would always depict that certain cliques, such as jocks, nerds, drama geeks, musicians, etc, would only stick to their group. And that was true, well for the most part. Their table was a mix and match of all different people from different cliques.

First, you have Kendall, Dak, and Jett. They disliked to be compared, but they are so similar in many ways. All three were on the hockey team, and had a competitive streak. All of them were also really popular, but for completely different reasons; Jett for his good looks, and Kendall for his charisma, and Dak for his nice personality.

Then you have James, the good looking brunette who lived for attention. He is the living embodiment of drama. He likes to make a scene regardless of where he is, and who's he with. If the school was producing a play, you'd definitely see him as one of the lead roles, regardless of what role it was.

Then you have Lucy, the punk loving musician. Her red streaked hair was hard to miss, and she wasn't bad to look at either. 100% punk, with a soft spot for plushies.

You also have Veronica. Red hair, blue eyes, and petite. She may dress like a girl, but acts like she was one of the boys.

And lastly you have Jo, the ordinary one. She was the only one in the group who had no quirks whatsoever. In fact that in itself was her quirk. She was too perfect. Class president and cheerleader to boot. One has to wonder how she's managed to stay single for so long.

When you have friends like these people, well everyday was an adventure.

* * *

"Hey Carlitos. I saved you a pizza. What did you do this time?" James scooted to make room for the Latino.

"Just because I was late, doesn't mean I did something wrong. Now how much do I owe you?"

"Just give me your quesadillas, and I'll call it even."

"Fine."

Lunch was the same as usual. Different conversations going on at the same time, yet one could simply join in and know exactly what was being talked about. And of course, lunch wouldn't be complete without a little bit of gossip about the faculty and students of the school.

"Hey Jo, is it true that the student council treasurer is gay?" Veronica suddenly piped out.

"Oh, you mean Logan?" Carlos suddenly focused on what Jo was saying. "Yeah. He's a really sweet guy. I feel bad for him though. He gets bullied a lot. He could do a lot better with more friends."

If how he acted earlier was sweet, then Carlos wouldn't want to see him angry.

"Hey. You guys still up for tomorrow?" James asked as the bell rang.

A chorus of "Yeah" and "Wouldn't miss it" could be heard from everyone.

"Great. Be there at around 11:00. Don't forget to bring swimming attire. See you!"

* * *

"RIIIIIIIIIING!"

Carlos couldn't be any happier to hear the school bell ring. He was extra happy today. This shrill sound signalled the weekend, which meant two days of no school. Temporary freedom from the stress that school brought.

He rushed to his locker, to get his skates and backpack, and went on his merry way. He took a detour at the park, skating around, trying to do tricks with his skates. After about 30 minutes of goofing off, he headed back home.

The thing is, Carlos had a really short attention span. It was even shorter when he was skating, which is why no surprise when he bumped into something or someone. HARD.

Logan Mitchell was having a horrible day.

His alarm did not wake him up, and caused him to nearly ruin his perfect attendance. He ran into the school bully during lunch. He snapped at Camille, which caused them to fight. And now this. An idiot on skates bumped into him, causing him to lose his balance and drop the box that contained his books.

And who the fuck still uses roller blades?

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and counted slowly to 5. In a few more hours, none of this would matter. He just had to be patient.

"I am so sorry." Great, it was his 'prince' from earlier. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Logan groaned as he saw his books now scattered around the sidewalk.

"I didn't mean to bump into you."

Well duh, what kind of idiot would do that? Seriously did this guy even use his brain?

"Hey. You're Logan."

Why is he smiling? Who the hell smiles after causing someone trouble?

"Thank you Mr. Obvious. Now if you'll excuse me..."

"Here, let me help you. It's the least I can do."

Seriously, could this guy not get the hint?

"No it's fine. Please leave me alone." There. Hopefully he gets the message.

"No, I insist. I'll even carry them to your house." Before Logan could even protest, the guy in skates gathered his books, and put them back in the box. "Woah, these are a lot of books. What are you gonna do with all of these?"

"That's none of your business. Now please give them back."

"Nope. Come on, you have to show me the way to your house." Logan could feel his eye twitching.

Close your eyes, take a deep breath, and count to 5.

Resigning that he had no strength to argue with the idiot, Logan started to walk, and the other man skating beside him.

After a few moments of silence, the Latino started babbling about different things, which Logan tuned out. He was thankful that his house wasn't that far of a walk. Not really knowing how much more he can stand of this.

Today wasn't really his day.

* * *

As they neared his house, his mom's car pulled into the driveway. Why couldn't somebody just shoot him now?

"Logan! Who's your new friend? Why haven't I met him before?"

"Mom, this is uh-"

"Carlos Garcia. It's nice to meet you ma'am." Carlos said as he extended one of his arms, and his mom shook it.

"Please, call me Mrs. Mitchell. It's nice to see you having new friends, Logan." He wanted to bang his head against something. Preferably a wall. With nails sticking out.

"Well. Thank you for helping me, Carlos. See you around!" He snatched the box from the other man, and tried to push him off.

"Don't be rude, Logan! Why don't you stay for dinner Carlos?"

"I'd love to, but I-"

"Oh hush. I'm sure your parents won't mind. You can use our phone to call your house."

And in that moment, Logan swore that he could hear someone laughing evilly. Yup, that would be the universe, laughing at how Logan felt right now.

* * *

Surprisingly, his mom was not surprised. Heck she wasn't even upset. Although Carlos was now wondering how staying for dinner at the Mitchell's turned into a sleepover at the Mitchell's. Logan's mom was really good at persuading people.

"She's a real estate agent. She never settles for a no." Logan suddenly popped out of nowhere, and plopped on the couch.

"Huh?"

"You had this confused look on your face. I'm just saying that the reason your mom agreed, is because my mom can be very persuasive, when she wants to."

"Oh. Well she should meet James' mom. That would be funny to watch." Logan ignored him and turned on the television.

Carlos did not know what to do. He knew that the other boy was not happy with the turn of events. But hey, neither was he. If he knew that all of this would happen, he would've left Logan alone after helping him pick up his books.

Okay, that wasn't true. Carlos had too much fun teasing the pale boy. He knew that the other boy was irritated at him, but Carlos was determined to be friends with him. Jo was right, he needs to have more friends, and maybe then, he wouldn't be this snarky.

"Boys! Dinner is ready!"

"Come on. And no matter how horrible her cooking is, I don't want a peep from you." Logan glared. "Seriously, I always cook dinner. Just because I have a guest, doesn't mean she has to cook." Carlos chuckled at Logan's rant.

Much to Logan's relief, his mom ordered Japanese food.

"I thought that this was better than burnt meat loaf." Mrs. Mitchell said as she took the food out from the plastic bags.

"I'm sorry to have caused you trouble, Mrs. Mitchell." Carlos said as he accepted a box of tempura with fried rice.

"Don't be silly. We always order take out when Logan has friends over."

"Mom. Camille is the only one who comes here. Ever."

"Oh right. So does this mean that Carlos is your boyfriend?"

Carlos and Logan choked on their food. Mrs. Mitchell quickly offered water.

"MOM!" Logan facepalmed. HARD.

"What? He's the first friend other than Camille that you brought over, and he's a boy who is cute. What's wrong with that?" Carlos blushed, and couldn't look at the other two. He was looking at the kitchen floor, hoping that it would swallow him up.

"I dunno. Maybe he's straight?" Logan retorted sarcastically.

"Are you Carlos?" Carlos jumped in his seat, not expecting to join the conversation.

"As far as I know, I am." Carlos smiled sheepishly

"See. Logan. He's still unsure."

"Come on, Carlos. Let's play video games before I die from further embarrassment." Logan was pulling on his arm before he could clarify, and correct his statement.

* * *

"You can go home if you want." Logan said nonchalantly as he was kicking Carlos' butt at Naruto.

"Why would I wanna do that? Afraid you'll lose to me?"

"Please. I've won the past 10 rounds. What makes you think this will be any different? And I just thought that you might be uncomfortable sleeping over at a gay guy's house." Logan now looked at him, although he was still winning with ease.

"Nah. You're a cool guy. Snarky, irritable, and rude, but fun to hang out with." Carlos grinned.

Logan fell silent at that. They continued playing until midnight.

* * *

Both of them were now lying down. Logan on his bed, and Carlos on a sleeping bag.

"Hey, Logan."

"Hmmm?" Logan propped himself up so that he could look at the Latino.

"James is having this small get together tomorrow, and I was wondering if you'd like to come with."

"Hey, just because you enjoy hanging out with me, doesn't mean that I like hanging out with you."

"Oh please. I'm irresistible." And for the first time ever Carlos saw Logan smile. "I'm sure that James invited your friend, Camille, and Jo's going to be there. You know her right?"

"Yes, I know her." Logan rolled his eyes.

"So you'll come?"

"Fine, but only because I have to talk to Jo about something school related."

"Sure, you do."

"Fine don't believe me then." Logan turned away from Carlos.

"Hey Logan."

"What now?"

"You should smile more often. It suits your face better than a scowl." Carlos teased.

"Shut up." Logan threw a pillow at Carlos and turned off the bedside lamp. But Carlos swore that he saw the other man blush.

* * *

A/N: Wow. I predict that this is going to be waaaaaaaaaay longer than Stranger Than Fiction. I can already see a lot of possibilities. Besides Cargan, try to see who will end up with whom. Of course I wouldn't say if you got it right or not, but it won't hurt to try right?

Oh and I know it's unconventional, but hey I kinda shipped Officer Garcia and Mrs. Knight during Big Time Break. Of course , back then I thought Carlos did not have a mom... So yeah.

What did you guys think? Should I continue this story, or should I just drop this and focus more on Stranger Than Fiction?

Reviews are appreciated, loved, and replied to. Flames will be ignored.

Love lots, and keep on rushing!


	2. A Splash of Color

A/N: Hullo guys! First I would like to say that I really wanted to update sooner than today. The reason why I wasn't able to update was because a terrible storm devastated the Philippines. A lot of people lost their lives. There was flood everywhere and it truly was a disaster. To all those who was aware of this and prayed for our country, thank you so much. If you guys were wondering, my family and I are okay. We just lost internet connection and had leaks in our house, so I spent the whole time working on my stories.

Next, I would like to thank you guys for the huge support this story has. I was surprised that in a span of approximately a week, this story has already 9 reviews, 8 favorites, and 13 alerts, and most of these were just a day after I posted the story. You guys have no idea how giddy I was when I checked my e-mail and saw the notifications. I felt like a small kid during Xmas morning. You guys are awesome!

Disclaimer: I own no one but Veronica. (Although I'd gladly trade her for any member of BTR)

* * *

Chapter 2: A Splash of Color

Carlos Garcia was a man. Okay he was a pre-adolescent man, but that's beside the point. And men do not shriek. That's why he denies that he shrieked when Logan poured a glass of cold water on his face to wake him up.

"What the hell was that for?"

The jerk just shrugged. Oh, it was on. Carlos was going to get him back, and get him good.

"I had a hard time waking you up. You said that we were going somewhere, right? Won't we be late?"

Carlos panicked and looked for a clock. Kendall and James were going to kill him for completely different reasons, but he knew that they would kill him.

"What time is it?"

"It's 08:00" Logan replied without looking at Carlos. He was just sitting on the bed, staring off to space.

"Oh. Well I'll text my brother to pick us up at 10:30, so we have to be ready by then."

Carlos noticed that Logan was acting weird, well weird even for Carlos' standards.

"Hey. Everything all right?"

"Huh?" Well at least that snapped him out of his daze. "Oh, yeah. I'm just tired. Wasn't able to sleep well last night."

"You're not the only one. You kept me waking up with you pacing around last night. And dude, you have got to get your bladder checked. You went to the bathroom like 7 times last night."

If Carlos wasn't wrapping the sleeping bag ,he would've seen a panicked look in Logan's face.

"Haha. Yeah. You wanna have breakfast?"

"Sure."

They wandered into the kitchen, and Carlos noticed that Mrs. Mitchell was nowhere to be found. He assumed that she was still probably sleeping.

"Does a Spam sandwich sound good enough for you?"

"Yeah. That sounds great."

Logan went about and cooked the Spam while Carlos brewed them coffee. Carlos didn't really know what to talk about because he didn't know anything about the other man, other than that he was the class treasurer and that he was gay. Somehow, those two things aren't really good conversation topics. Then an idea popped into his head.

"Why does your bedroom look like so... unused?" Carlos hoped that it wasn't a sensitive topic for Logan. Although he didn't know how to react when the pale boy just laughed.

"You think that we slept in my bedroom? There is no way that I would let a complete stranger in my room."

"Oh." Well that turned out to be a bust. Carlos decided to keep his mouth shut to avoid further humiliation.

They ate in silence. For Carlos it was awkward and uncomfortable. He was used to chatter when eating with other people, whether it was school gossip or his mom scolding Katie for playing too much video games, there was always chit chat at the dinner table.

"Hey, where are your parents?" That was it. Carlos was going to get his tongue cut off.

Logan stopped mid-bite into his sandwich and put it down on his plate.

"Mom is probably meeting a client today. She is the best agent in town. Now I'll go take a shower in my room, and you can take yours in the guest room. I'll meet you in the living room later." Logan stood up and left. Carlos did not miss that Logan did not mention his father, and mentally noted not to bring it up again.

* * *

After texting his brother the directions to Logan's house and asking him to pack him his swimming attire and camera lenses, Carlos went to the guest room and showered.

He knew that it was wrong for him to snoop around, but checking out the medicine cabinet was hardly snooping right? And besides, he hadn't shaved for days, so he was just checking if he could borrow their razor. Carlos was glad that the pack of disposable razors was already open, so that they wouldn't notice that he borrowed one.

After finishing his morning routine, Carlos headed towards the living room and saw that Logan was using his laptop. The other man did not even as so much look at him as he entered the room, so Carlos assumed that the other boy was still angry at him.

"Hey. I'm sorry that I pried. I didn't know it was a sensitive topic. I shouldn't have brought it up."

Logan stopped typing and looked at Carlos.

"You do realize that by apologizing, you're bringing it up again." Logan rolled his eyes and went back to typing.

Carlos felt his face flush and realized how stupid Logan must think of him. He didn't blame him though.

"Sorry."

Carlos plopped down next to Logan, but did not look at what Logan was doing. He didn't want to violate the other man's privacy.

"You can turn on the television if you like."

"Nah, it's okay. My brother's going to be here in a while anyway."

"Suit yourself."

The next few minutes were agonizingly awkward. That's why Carlos almost jumped for joy when he heard the familiar beep of his brother's car.

"That'd be Kendall."

"I figured as much." Logan said as he shut the laptop and grabbed a bag that contained his change of clothes, and headed towards the door. Carlos did the same and grabbed his school stuff and skates.

"Shouldn't you leave a note for your mom or something?"

"Nah. I bet I'll be home before she does."

* * *

Logan Mitchell was surrounded by idiots.

He was currently sitting in a pool chair, and was reading a book. The girls were currently near him, but not close enough to hear whatever they were giggling about. He was glad that Camille did not have a hard time talking to these people, but that meant that he would be seeing more of these idiots if Camille became too close to them.

The guys, on the other hand, were in the pool and were using water guns to wet each other. Logan did not see the logic behind their game, if you could call it that. They were wetting each other. Inside the pool. Where it was full of wet water.

Yes, Logan was surrounded by giggly, and illogical idiots.

He was actually amazed that he survived having lunch with them. It still baffles him why people have this need to talk while eating. Sure he and Camille talked during lunch, and there was the occasional dinner with his mother, but he never thought that people enjoyed it.

He closed his book and took a deep breath. He knew that something was up, judging by the way that the group of girls were moving.

Eventually, the girl with ginger hair sat down beside him. Her name was Veronica, if he remembered correctly.

"Hi there Logan."

"Hullo. Anything I can help you with?"

"Yes. You can help me with getting to know you better."

"And why on earth would I do that?" Logan smirked.

"Because Camille told us about a little incident in the 2nd grade, and I don't think you would want that to pass around, wouldn't you?" Logan was going to have a loooong talk with Camille later.

"Fine. I'll bite. What do you wanna know?"

"Well, we already know the basics, so I was nominated by the girls to know stuff that even Camille did not know yet." Veronica glared at the girl group as she said this, and the other girls just smiled innocently and waved at the both of them. Apparently she wasn't enjoying this either.

"I doubt that you'll find anything useful. I tell Camille everything."

"We'll see about that. Okay. I only have one question for you. Do you like any of the guys here?"

Huh. Logan did not consider that. He scanned the pool and turned on his gaydar.

Okay there was James and Kendall still horsing around with the water guns, near the steps of the pool. His gaydar was pinging loudly at James, and getting a small reaction from Kendall. Well, they were good looking, and weren't complete idiots either. But they definitely had a thing for each other, and Logan wanted no part in it.

Next he saw Dak, floating around the pool, staring at the sky. Hmm. No reaction. Must be straight as an arrow. Too bad though. His smile was to die for, and his black hair looked so soft. Oh well.

Then he saw Jett doing laps in the pool. Okay there was a small beep. Probably wouldn't mind experimenting with guys, but not boyfriend material. Nice abs though.

And lastly Carlos, he was standing on the edge of the pool and jumped, yelling cannonball. He and Veronica were splashed by water. When Carlos resurfaced, he looked at Logan and grinned. Logan just rolled his eyes and turned to Veronica.

"Nope. I don't like any of them."

Veronica gave him a smile. Like she saw and understood something.

"Aww. That's a shame." She stood up and left.

That was it? Logan expected her to pester him more. Well if she was that easy to convince, then Logan didn't mind hanging out with her.

He glanced at the group of girls. He noticed that Veronica was saying something, while all of them were looking at Logan. A few moments he heard a shriek of "No way!" and "That is so cute!". Yup, girls are weird.

* * *

"Well, how did it go?" Lucy of course was as impatient as ever.

"Girls, you are not going to believe this." Veronica smiled. "We were right!" They were now all looking at Logan, who in turn was giving them a questioning look.

"No way!"

"Awesome!"

"And there's more... I think he also feels that there is something between James and Kendall."

"Shut up!"

"No way!"

"You do know what this means right?" Jo asked and the other girls piped down. "It means that we have another assignment."

"I'm sorry but I'm confused. What assignment?" Camille looked confused but was still smiling. Somehow she knew where this was going.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Let's first welcome our newest member to the 'Love Squad', Camille."

"The Love Squad?"

"Yeah. As much as I spend a lot of time with the guys, it can get tiring, especially if the guy you like so idiotic that he doesn't get the hints that you like him. I asked help from these girls, and thus the Love Squad was born." Veronica explained.

"That's right. Guys are so oblivious when it comes to love, so we've promised each other that we will not rest until every guy in our group realizes that they like a certain somebody." Jo continued.

"Wouldn't that be meddling?" Camille asked.

"In a way, yes. But we only meddle because we care. We need to be 100% sure that they actually like the person that we're setting them up with." Lucy said as she glanced towards the pool.

"Okay. I'm in. Now then tell me all about the assignments." Camille leaned in and listened attentively.

* * *

Something was definitely up. Carlos could practically smell the smoke that was coming from the girls' brains.

"Hey guys. I'm worried. The girls look like they're plotting something."

"Nah. They're harmless. They're just probably gossiping about boy genius here." Jett motioned his head towards the direction where Logan was currently sitting.

"Speaking of which, he doesn't seem a very friendly fellow, does he?" Dak whispered trying not to be heard by the person they were talking about.

"He's a nice guy. Rude and snarky but he's alright." Carlos assured the other guys. "Tell you what. I have a plan."

* * *

" - and there you have it. Those are the couples we're trying to set up." Veronica smiled and waited for the other girl's reaction. She wasn't expecting what she heard next.

"Oh no, this is bad..." Camille said

"Huh? Why?" Jo asked

The brunette just pointed at towards the direction where Logan was sitting, and true enough the other guys were gathered there.

"Oh no. They're going to throw him in the pool. This will definitely ruin our plans."

They all stood up, but it was too late. They already seized Logan's limbs, and Carlos took the book that he was holding. Logan was now thrashing around, as they were loudly counting.

"ONE."

"TWO."

"THREE!"

*splash*

* * *

Logan was fucking furious. He did not appreciate being thrown in the pool. The idiots may have remembered to keep his book dry, but didn't bother to check if his wallet and phone were still in his pockets.

The guys were still laughing, and the girls just gave him this concerned look. Veronica, was about to talk to him, when he saw Camille grab her hand and mouth "Leave it". He silently grabbed his bag and book and headed towards the door towards the mansion. The boys stopped laughing and realized what they had done.

"Where are you going?" Dak asked

"Home."

"We're sorry. I'm sorry. It was all my idea. Please don't leave." Carlos ran and grabbed his arm.

Logan shrugged it off. He turned around and faced James.

"Thank you for lunch. The food was amazing and you have a very lovely home." Logan looked at Camille, and she understood what he wanted.

"I'm sorry girls. I have to go. I'll talk to you in school?" Camille gave an apologetic smile.

"Yeah. See you soon." They hugged each other and said their goodbyes. Camille grabbed a towel from Logan's bag and wrapped it around the other boy. She just wished that this wouldn't cause her friend to do anything stupid.

* * *

A/N: I had fun writing the "Love Squad". Although I'm not sure to what extent they'll be meddling in. I also enjoyed writing Logan's gaydar scene. I meant no offense to anyone, seeing that I am bisexual, but if I had offended anyone by it, I apologize.

By the way, Amanda, a guest reviewer, mentioned something interesting. Do you know what story this is based on? I will not confirm or deny what you said. All I can say is that your review was... interesting.

Again, I cannot stress enough, how happy I get to receive reviews from you guys. It never fails to brighten up my day, and it even sometimes motivates me to update faster.

Love lots, and keep on rushing!


	3. Tears of a Broken Heart

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it took so long for me to update this. I was too distracted by Modern Family... Anyways welcome to another chapter of Stuck. This chapter is lengthy for my standards, but I do hope you like it.

I have to warn you guys, there's a lengthy Camille centred section in this chapter. There are 3 reasons for this. First, I love her. She's one of my favourite characters and I regret not putting her in Stranger Than Fiction. Second, I have to establish her relationship with Logan (so really by doing this, we also get bits and pieces about Logan as well). And lastly, it'll be necessary for future chapters. I hope you won't get turned off by this.

Also, the first few parts of this chapter is angst filled. I know that the mood of the previous chapters was bright and chirpy, but this is really essential so yeah... I hope the sudden turn doesn't put you guys off.

On a totally unrelated note, I'd like to ask you guys to take a look at my profile and vote on my poll. It's a poll on what story you would like me to write next, once I'm done with "Stranger Than Fiction".

I don't know if I stress this enough but your reviews and feedback mean the world to me. I really am grateful that you guys leave so much wonderful words for both me and my stories. I truly appreciate them.

Also, another shout-out to _**Aeroja**_. Seriously, he is awesome! This chapter goes out to you. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Did I just see a pig fly? No? Then I don't own Big Time Rush.

* * *

Chapter 3: Tears of a Broken Heart

"_Logan, sweetie. Why don't you go to your room? Your dad and I have to talk."_

"_Mom, Dad. I'm so sorry. I won't tell anyone. I promise!" Logan was crying. This was not happening. This is just one big nightmare. He should wake up any second now... _

"_Go to your fucking room!" Logan sobbed harder. Why won't he wake up? _

"_Hortense!" Joanna turned to Logan. "Sweetie, go to your room. Please. Everything will be alright. Just go."_

"_I'm so sorry. Please. I'm sorry." Logan couldn't see anything anymore. His tears were clouding his vision._

"_Quit your fucking whining and act like a man." Logan felt his cheek sting. _

_His dad just punched him._

* * *

"Logan." He felt someone shaking him.

"Logan. Hey." There it was again. Why won't Camille just leave him alone?

"Why are you still here? Go back to that stupid get together."

"I'm still here because I'm worried about you. You've been zoned out for the past 10 minutes. Is something bothering you?"

"I'm fine. Please, just go. I know that you enjoy hanging out with those people. You do know that you're allowed to have other friends than me." Logan smiled and playfully punched Camille's shoulders. "Go. You deserve a break."

"But Logan -" She was about to get into one of her speeches again.

"No buts. I've been left alone a lot of times Camille. I can take care of myself. Thank you for driving me back home."

"I love you. Please don't forget that?" Logan sighed.

"I know Camille." Logan hugged her tightly. "I just wish I could love you the same way." That's all it took for Camille to break down and cry. "I promise that there is a guy out there for you. Someone who will be able to love you back. Someone who actually deserves your love."

"I'm sorry. I thought we were over this. This is completely my fault." Camille pulled away from the hug and tried to smile. "Let's just pretend I didn't say anything."

"Pretend you said what?" Logan grinned and Camille chuckled.

"You sure you're okay with me going back?"

"Like I said, you're entitled to like other people besides me. Just don't drag me into it, okay? You know how much I hate _**socializing**_" Logan used his fingers as air quotes to further illustrate his point.

* * *

Camille was a fucking idiot.

Why, you may ask?

Well for starters, she was in love with her gay best friend.

It all started back in their 2nd grade. Camille noticed a lonely boy sitting in the corner during art class. Every Wednesday Camille would just stare at the shy boy, who was usually reading a book, while waiting for class to start. It became a ritual of some sort for Camille. She wanted to befriend the boy, and even ask what book he was reading, but every time she tried, she ended up backing out.

That's why when they were assigned as partners for an art project, Camille was both excited and nervous. She finally had the chance to befriend the boy! But she was worried that he would end up disliking her and would call her weird, just like all the other kids did. Her heart was thumping wildly as she approached the table in the corner. They spent 5 minutes in uncomfortable silence when the boy finally spoke.

"H-h-hello. My name is – L-Logan." He raised his hand and she shook it.

"I'm Camille and I'm not weird." The other boy laughed. How dare he laugh at her? Did he think she was weird?

"I don't think you're weird. I think you're really p- p- pretty." And that's how they became friends.

It was still a little bit awkward at first, but as time passed, they became the best of friends. They started eating lunch together, doing assignments together, and had several sleepovers. It was them against the world. Logan was started to be known as the guy who hung out with the freak, and Camille expected him to leave her, but he didn't. And that's when she thinks it all started. When her feelings started to develop.

Of course back then, Camille did not know that she like Logan. She was far too young to understand. But as the years went by, and hormones started kicking in, Camille realized that she had a crush on Logan.

She never told him, because her fear of rejection overcame her, just like it did back in 2nd grade. She did not want to risk their friendship. It was a silly crush and it would eventually burn out.

Then middle school came. This was it; she finally had a chance to do what she loved best.

Acting.

Oh, long she waited for this. After all those long years that kids called her weird for being overly dramatic, for wanting all of the attention, she finally had the chance to shine. She signed up for the first play that school year, with Logan helping her practice for her audition. She was confident about getting the role.

But life was a bitch. She didn't get the role and it devastated her. She ended up being angry at everyone.

Everyone, except Logan.

He ended up comforting her. Telling her how much he believed in Camille, that someday she would be a star.

Camille ended up kissing Logan before he finished his speech.

After the kiss, thins were awkward around them. They didn't speak about it, and Logan tried to distance himself from Camille. There were no more sleepovers, and less time spent together. There were always book reports that Logan had to do, or some quiz he had to study for.

Until one day, Logan asked Camille to talk. They took a stroll through the park, and Camille thought that Logan was going to finally talk about the kiss.

She was right, but in a way she did not expect.

"I missed you so much. Can we hang out more often?"Camille said as she sat down.

"I missed you too. Look, I need to tell you something." Logan was fidgeting. Camille thought it was adorable. "Do you remember when you kissed me?"

Camille nodded shyly.

"Well it's made me realized some stuff." This was it Camille. He was going to profess his undying love for you. "It has helped me realize that I don't like girls. I'm sorry Camille, but I'm gay."

The world just stopped. He was joking right? He's got to be. He should start laughing now.

"I'm so sorry Camille. I wish things were different. I really do, but I can't help it. It's who I am."

Camille slapped him and called him a freak. They didn't talk for months.

Camille was bitter and angry. She was also young and stupid, so she spread the news. Told everyone that Logan Mitchell was gay.

And that's when the bullying started. Everyone picked on the gay guy. Camille felt horrible, but she had too much pride. There was no way Logan would want to be his friend now.

It was a few days before Christmas when someone knocked on their door. Camille answered it.

It was Logan face bruising. He was crying.

"My dad left us. My mom's in a coma. I have no friends. Can I at least get my best friend back?" Camille swore that she would make everything right. She would do whatever it would take for Logan to smile again. Even if it meant breaking her own heart.

Camille parked into the driveway and put her sunglasses back on, to cover her puffy eyes.

Her breakdown, made her remember why Logan acted this way. Why he refused to let anyone in. Ever since then, she tried thinking of ways to fix her mistake but none seemed to work. Well now, she wasn't alone in this anymore. Her new friends were willing to help and she thinks they may actually pull this off.

She wasn't alone anymore

Neither was Logan.

* * *

"I am so stupid!" Carlos was pacing around the pool, making weird hand gestures every now and then. "What the hell was I thinking?!"

Carlos was so busy with his thoughts that he didn't notice the 7 pairs of amused eyes following him.

"What are you so upset about 'Los?" Kendall may find this amusing but he was still worried for his brother. "It's not like you were close or anything."

"That's exactly the point. Jo was right. He needs more friends." He felt like pulling his hair out. Why didn't they understand?

"Yes, Carlos. He needs friends, but you've got to calm down. He just needs to cool off. Besides, just because he needs friends, it doesn't mean that it has to be us."

"But James, don't you get it? I want us to be his friends!" Well this was new to everyone. They knew that Carlos liked having new friends, but they've never actually heard the Latino to expressly state that he wanted to be friends with someone.

The 7 other people glanced at each other and somewhat tried to guess what the others were thinking. The girls giggled and went to a corner to gossip.

* * *

"Well, isn't this interesting? Looks like we were right girls." Lucy smirked.

"It's still too early to jump to conclusions. We could be just reading too much into this." Jo was biting her thumb, looking a bit sceptical.

"I agree with Jo. You know how Carlos can get. Scratch that. That's actually the problem. We don't know how Carlos thinks. He's too unpredictable." Veronica said as she tied her hair in a bun.

"Excuse me madams, but Miss Camille has returned." The butler appeared out of nowhere which caused them to shriek.

"Sorry about that Sebastian. Thank you for telling us." Jo said as she regained her composure. "Hey James, Camille went back. Is that okay?"

"Sure, let her in!" James waved from the pool.

"So what did I miss?" Camille asked as she plopped on a chair.

The girls explained the situation to Camille, and they started out planning their first assignment with Camille as an official member.

"Remember girls just because our workload has just increased, does not mean we cannot neglect the others that we already started, okay?"

"Yes, Jo." All of them answered in unison.

"Okay then. Let's hope that Monday will bring us a success. It would be a major setback if we failed."

"Gee. Thanks Jo. Way to put the pressure on me." Camille half-joked.

"Think of this as your initiation. So you better do your best." Lucy gave her a pat on the back.

* * *

"Camille, for the last time. Go. I don't mind." Logan never snapped at Camille, but if Camille kept pushing then he just might reach his breaking point.

"But I mind. Yes, I want to sit with them, but I don't want to leave you alone. I'm only going to sit with them if you come with me." He'd never seen her like this before. Logan could tell that she was desperate.

"But why? Camille, this is just the universe's way of telling us that we have to take different paths now. That maybe we'll have to leave each other sooner than we think." Logan mentally cursed. He hoped that Camille did not get the meaning behind his words.

"Don't give me that crap, Logan. You now we won't survive without the other."

Logan inwardly sighed. Yes, he knew that. That's why he always never goes through with his plans. He could never leave Camille alone. She depended on him too much. It would devastate her when he left... Although, there may be a silver lining in this after all. He could tolerate these idiots for a few months, just until Camille no longer needed him as a friend. Then, that would be it.

"Fine, you win. I hope you know that I'm only doing this for you and not because I enjoy hanging out with these idiots."

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*

"And that is the universe's way of telling us that you're lying." Logan rolled his eyes and packed his stuff. "You do realize that you'll have to teach me all of that." Camille said pointing to the board.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Yours. If you agreed earlier, I would've paid more attention to Mr. Fellows." Logan stuck his tongue out "Very mature. Now come on, they're waiting for us."

They passed by their lockers to put their lab coats and safety goggles before heading towards the cafeteria. As they turned left to a hallway, Logan bumped into someone.

"Going somewhere, freaks?" Logan didn't even have to look up to know who it was.

Seriously, this boy had to get some help. Didn't he know that bully stereotypes were so 2007?

"Hey there Rick. You know, just because you look like and smell like a pig, doesn't mean you have to act like one."

"What did you say fag?" Rick grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into one of the lockers, all the while choking him. Camille started clawing her nails through Rick's skin.

Several things happened at once.

Logan kicked Rick's balls.

Camille bit into Rick's arms.

Someone blindsided Rick with a suckerpunch.

Rick had let go of Logan and fell on Camille.

Logan gasped for air, and Camille pushed Rick away, who had a nasty black eye. The coward then took off, probably to tattle and twist the story, incriminating Logan and Camille to have caused all of it.

He turned to his savior, to find Carlos standing there scratching his head, unsure of what to say.

"I know you told me to leave you alone, but you could've gotten seriously hurt." The Latino reached for Logan's hand to pull him up.

"Thank you."

Carlos' eyes widened then blushed.

"I know that you probably don't want to hear this, but I really am sorry about throwing you in the pool. I wasn't thinking." Carlos couldn't look at Logan in the eye.

"Hey guys, I'll go ahead. See you in the cafeteria!" Camille ran off with a grin on her face.

"Cam-" And she was gone.

"Here." Carlos took something from his knapsack and thrust it into Logan. He opened the paper bag and saw a box. "Camille told me that my stupidity broke your Blackberry. I bought you a new one. It's the same model and everything."

"I can't accept this. Really, this is too much."

"Please?"

"Okay then. Is there anything I can do to repay you?" What was he saying? He didn't owe him anything. Why wouldn't his mouth shut up?

"Uhhh. Well..."

"Spit it out then. I don't have all day." Good, he still has the ability to be rude. For a moment he thought the lack of air damaged his brain.

"Well, I was wondering if we can try being friends?" Carlos smiled shyly and saw that the Latino had very white teeth.

"Fine." Logan almost chuckled when the other boy jumped with one a fist pump. Logan would like to stress out that he _**almost **_chuckled and that there was nothing wrong with him.

"Will Carlos Garcia please report to the principal's office?" The intercom blared.

"See you at our table?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Logan scanned the cafeteria and saw where the idi-. Where his friends were sitting. As he neared the table, Kendall stood up and shook Logan.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing." Oh boy. This was gonna be harder than he expected.

"Leave him alone Kendall. He probably doesn't know why Carlos was called into the principal's office." James put a comforting hand on Kendall's shoulder, which visibly made Kendall relax.

"If that's what you were talking about, I do have an idea. But I'm confused as to why Camille and I are not there with him..." Kendall tensed up again.

"What do you mean by that?"

Logan explained what happened in the hallway, and noticed that Camille and the other girls would giggle once in a while. Finally, Carlos came back from the principal's office and explained that he was given a week's worth of detention.

"What?! Why is it only you who gets detention?" Kendall was pissed. Logan could tell that Kendall was very expressive of his feelings, or he has anger issues. Logan hoped it was the former.

"I guess, Rick was too much of a coward to tell Principal Rocque that Logan and Camille beat him up as well. It would ruin his reputation if word got out that he was beaten by a gay guy and a chick. No offense."

"None taken." Camille and Logan said in unison.

"Hey, Camille. We're gonna go to the lavatory. Join us?" Jo said as all of the other girls stood in unison.

"Wouldn't miss it." Logan saw Camille smirk. Something was up.

"Girls are weird." Carlos raised an eyebrow and looked at the girls, who were giggling on the way to the lavatory.

"Yup." James, Kendall, and Logan said unison, which caused them to laugh.

"I dunno. I think girls are cute and sexy, especially redheads. Don't you agree with me Dak?"

"Oh god, Just ask Veronica out." Dak retorted.

"I will if you ask Lucy out." Jett smirked.

The other two bickered and Logan just tuned them out.

"So, Logan... I know that this is too much to ask, but are you doing anything tonight?" Logan raised an eyebrow. Was Carlos asking him out?

"No! No... I didn't mean it like that!" Carlos slapped his forehead. "I just know that your mom isn't always home, so maybe you'd like to have dinner with us."

"I have swimming practice till 5." Logan replied nonchalantly

"You're part of the swim team?" Carlos cocked his head.

"Our school has a swim team?" Kendall asked.

"Our school has a pool?" James added.

"Yes, yes, and yes." Logan answered pointing at each one as he answered the question. "So I'm sorry. I won't be able to."

"That's okay. My detention is till 5 as well. We can walk home together." Carlos was beaming.

* * *

"Wow, girls. Today was just unexpected." Jo was practically hopping from her excitement.

"I know! I mean Camille was just supposed to convince Logan to sit with us. I was expecting that it would take some time before he eventually talked to us." Veronica piped in.

"This might be easier than we thought." Lucy said as she was checking herself out in the mirror. "What do you think I would look like with brown hair and wore glasses?"

"Focus!" Camille had to educate these girls. They still don't know Logan that well, and that may cause some problems, if left unattended. "Now listen up..."

* * *

A/N: Wow. This was so lengthy. I just couldn't stop writing. It's 2 a.m. here, so pardon me for any mistakes that this chapter contains.

I can't even think of what to say in this note anymore.

I really appreciate your reviews, so don't be shy with telling me what you think of this chapter. I also don't mind getting constructive criticism. Getting those make me happy and help me improve my writing, and if my writing improves, you in turn would be happier with my stories. So it's a win-win situation.

Love lots, and keep on rushing!


	4. Under an Orange Sky

A/N: Hey guys! I'll get straight to the point. This will be my last update till my finals are over. I really wish there was a way for me to update and focus on my school works, but I'm under a lot of pressure right now. I really hope you guys can understand.

Oh, before I forget. Amanda pointed out a good argument in her last review. I would just like t osay that it's gonna be addressed in a future chapter.

Just a quick shout-out to my wonderful friend, **Aeroja. **I just unofficially beta'd the prologue to his new story, and I must say that I can't wait till he publishes it. I don't think I'm even allowed to tell that he was going to write a story, but yeah. All I can say is that it's a Cargan story and the plot is sooo nice. PM him and tell him to hurry up with the story! =))) Check out the story! It's entitled **"Past Influences".**

Ughh. Prepare for a long scene of dialogues, although this would reveal more things about Logan. Yay! Don't worry it's only for the flashback scene. Everything else is written normally.

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.

* * *

Chapter 4: Under an Orange Sky

"All right. Do five more laps, and we're done for the day."

Logan got into position and waited for the signal. As the coach blew the whistle, the swim team dove into the pool, and did their laps.

Joining the swim team was not a decision that Logan had made on his own. In fact, it wasn't even his decision at all. It was around a few weeks after his dad walked out on them. His mom was still in a coma, and the principal had mandated Logan to talk to the guidance counsellor every day.

At first, Logan did not like the idea. He'd rather not talk about the traumatic events, and pretend like they never happened. But when Principal Rocque threatened to expel him for defying him (which Logan still thinks was an empty threat), he decided to humour the man, just to get him off his back.

And that's how he met Ms. Wainwright. She was really nice and looked like she just graduated from college. Upon entering the room, Logan had his doubts that this woman would be able to offer any useful advice, only to be proven wrong.

* * *

"_Good afternoon, Logan. I am Kelly Wainwright, the school's guidance counsellor. Please have a seat." _

_Well at least, she didn't act like she felt sorry for Logan, or acted like she knew how he felt._

"_..." He took the offered seat and stared at her, just wanting to get this over with._

"_So Logan, I hear that you are one of our brightest students in Woods High."_

"_..." Are they just going to talk about things that they both already knew?_

_If Ms. Wainwright felt uncomfortable, her face did show it. She continued smiling as if nothing was wrong._

"_How about this, Logan? If you cooperate and talk to me for this session, we'll only need to meet again at the end of the week, just to see how you're doing. Then that's it. You won't be required to see me anymore."_

"_Okay." _

_The moment that he spoke, Ms. Wainwright scribbled something on her clipboard, as if a single word already gave her insight on how his mind worked._

"_Good. Now, I'm giving you the liberty to talk about anything, and I mean it. I'm also giving you the authority to tell me if you'd rather not answer a question that I asked. Is that okay?"_

_Logan nodded._

"_Good." She nodded her head. "Now, what do you usually do on your spare time?"_

"_I used to hang out with Camille."_

"_Used to?"_

"_I don't want to talk about that."_

"_Fair enough. What about now? What do you do?"_

"_Homework? Study?" Logan tried to look and sound as disinterested as possible. What did these things have to do with anything?_

"_I see." She scribbles again without really looking at the clipboard. "Now. I'd like you to describe yourself for me. Pretend that you were introducing yourself to someone."_

"_Do I have to?" Logan asked as he glanced at the clock. He can't believe he was missing Algebra for this non-sense._

"_Yes."_

"_Fine. My name is Logan Mitchell. Ever since I was a kid I wanted to be a doctor. I prefer to listen to what other people have to say rather than talk about myself. Is that good enough?"_

_The scribbling was driving Logan mad. He couldn't stand not knowing what she was writing about him._

"_Okay then. Do you think that your personality has recently changed?"_

"_That's a little too vague to answer, but still... Don't you think that this is something that you should ask somebody else? I wouldn't really know if I changed, seeing that I would think that it was something that I already was, a long time ago." As Logan said this, he saw a twinkle in Ms. Wainwright's eyes._

"_I agree." She finally stopped with her scribbling and glanced at her notes. Does this mean that it was finally over? After a few minutes, she looked at Logan and flashed him a grin._

"_So can I leave already? I'd like to get back to class now."_

"_I'd like to make another proposition Logan."_

"_Let's hear it."_

"_Okay, you won't be required to see me again, even at the end of the week, if you join a non-academic extracurricular activity."_

"_Wait, what? I am confused. What does this have to do with anything I said?" Logan was now doubting Ms. Wainwright's sanity. She should be the one who should see a therapist._

"_Well, from what I gathered from our conversation, you tend to avoid problems rather than try to solve them. You have trust issues. You are severely overworked and stressed..." She counted as she mentioned her point. "...which means that you need to have fun. Or at least have a distraction."_

"_Okay, I can see how you got those conclusions, but does it really have to be non-academic? Can't it be like the math club or something? I am already a part of that club."_

"_Wow. That's another interesting fact! No, you already over think things, Logan; which believe it or not, is a bad thing. Playing sports is a good way to empty your mind, and a great way to meet new friends."_

_Logan didn't need friends. Other people will only get in his way. He needed no one, and everyone else was better off without him._

"_Well, if you're so good, then why don't you suggest a sport for me?"_

"_I suggest swimming. It's a sport that doesn't really require you to think or strategize. You just have to... swim."_

"_Fine. May I go now?"_

"_Just a moment. I've given you advice as a therapist, but I would also like to give you my personal advice. It may seem that the world is full of disgusting and horrible people, but don't lose hope. There are always people who are genuinely good. I've been through a somewhat similar experience to yours..."_

_Oh great, here comes the "I know how you feel" speech._

"_Don't look at me like that. I know that you're thinking that I'm insinuating how you feel. I don't. I'm just saying that someday, you might encounter an experience or meet someone that will make you see the better things in life."_

"_I doubt that."_

"_Just don't do anything stupid, Logan. You are a smart kid; it's supposed to be against your nature to do something stupid. I personally think that you'll make a good doctor someday. I think you'd do well as a clinical psychiatrist."_

_Logan gave her a look, which probably looked more rude than he intended._

"_I'll talk to the swim team coach to let you practice with the team. They practice every Mondays and Wednesdays from 3 to 5. If you don't show up, you'll have to see me again on Friday and probably face more awkward questions. That is all. You may go back to class."_

_As Logan left the room, Ms. Wainwright asked her secretary to set up an appointment with Camille._

* * *

Up to this day, Logan had no idea whether Ms. Wainwright was crazy or brilliant.

She'd been wrong about one thing though. Joining the swim team didn't give him the opportunity to make new friends. These guys preferred to pretend that Logan did not exist, and he actually preferred it that way. Ms. Wainwright only said that it was a good way to make friends; she didn't specifically say that he had to make friends.

As they completed the required five laps, the other guys went to the shower room, whilst Logan continued floating around the pool. This was kind of the unspoken rule he had with the rest of the swim team. They shower first, and when they're all done, that's when Logan can shower. There was actually a time where he was idiotic enough to think that he could shower with the other guys. Well let's just say that they made it clear that they did not like Logan showering with them.

Yes, cause being gay means that you are attracted to anything that has a dick and would do anything to see one.

Idiots.

* * *

Carlos finished all of his homework during detention. Well everything except trigonometry. This in itself was a feat for him. He normally can't sit still and focus on anything for more than an hour. What changed, he didn't know.

He still couldn't help but feel frustrated at trigonometry though. He tried his best to understand, but numbers weren't really his strong point. They were only a few weeks into the school year, and he felt like he was already flunking the class. He'd have to find a tutor soon.

As the teacher told everyone that they could leave, Carlos felt smacking his head. In all his excitement with Logan coming over for dinner, he forgot to ask where they were going to meet.

Then another possibility occurred to Carlos.

Oh, Logan was really clever. Too bad Carlos could read him like an open book. He ran out of the room, hoping to catch another student who also had detention.

"Excuse me, but do you know where the pool is?"

* * *

Logan was walking through the hallways scrolling through his iPod, not really paying attention to his surroundings, when something rather someone bumped into him.

He was about to apologize to the other person, but decided against it. He knew who it was anyways.

"You are smart. A real genius." Carlos shook his head as he helped Logan up.

Well, there goes his plan. He accepted that the universe hated him and took out the ear buds from his ears.

How should he play this? Hmmm. Ah innocent would be safe bet.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't act innocent. I know that you purposely didn't ask where we were going to meet up so that you can weasel your way out of dinner." The Latino seemed really proud of himself. Logan would've given him credit, but that would be admitting that the other boy was right, and he thinks that the Latino's ego would bloat at any mention of a compliment from him.

"You have an overactive imagination." Logan rolled his eyes. Yup, he should've joined the drama club along with Camille and James. He would've been a great actor.

"Do not!" Carlos stuck his tongue out and made faces. "Race you to the end of the hallway. Last one there has to buy refreshments on the way home." And with that Carlos sprinted off.

Maybe he could take another route and escape?

"Don't bother trying to escape! I will hunt you down and drag you home, if I have to!" There goes another idea. What was wrong with his brain lately? He should've figured out a way to avoid spending time with this very energetic, not to mention childish, person.

He couldn't possibly enjoy spending time with him. Could he?

* * *

Logan entered the convenience store alone, as the clerk shouted something like "NO ROLLERBLADES ALLOWED". He went to where the refreshments were located and got himself a grape juice and an orange soda for Carlos. He paid for the drinks and went out, only to see Carlos crouched down, playing with a stranger's puppy.

He took the time to observe the other man, recalling Veronica's question as to whether or not he liked anyone in their circle of friends. At the time he was too busy fuming from being splashed by Carlos to really observe him.

The Latino was definitely cute. Logan can admit that much.

And now that he thinks about it, Carlos' optimism and bubbly attitude was a little infectious. His brain recalled what Ms. Wainwright said about meeting someone that will make him look at the better things in life.

As Carlos was petting the puppy, he looked up and smiled at Logan.

"Look Logan! Look at the cute little puppy. Isn't he adorable?"

"Yeah, he is." Were they still talking about the puppy? Yup, the puppy was adorable, not Carlos.

"Come over here and pet him."

"I'm not really good with animals..."

"Pshaw. It's just a puppy. It won't bite you or anything." Carlos stood up and dragged him towards the puppy. "Is it all right if my friend pets the puppy as well?"

"Go ahead." The woman replied.

Carlos crouched down again and Logan followed his lead. He observed Carlos as he stroked the puppy's fur. Carlos grabbed his hand and held it near the puppy.

"Open your palm and let him sniff it."

He did as he was told. He should've read more on rabies shot, seeing that he might need one after this.

The puppy noticed Logan's hand and approached it cautiously. It sniffed his hand and once it had deemed it safe enough, it started licking his hand.

"That tickles..." Logan laughed.

"See. It doesn't bite." Carlos clapped him on the back. "Now gimme me my soda!" And Carlos skated away.

"You're lucky to have a friend like him." The woman said as Logan stood up.

"Uhh. Thanks?" Logan was really unsure of what to say. "I also apologize for the intrusion."

"Oh, don't apologize. It was totally welcome. Now go, your friend seems to be getting impatient." The woman shooed him away.

As he walked towards Carlos, Logan reminded himself that the other boy was straight. He'd have to be content with being his friend.

* * *

"I'm hooooooome!" Carlos said in a sing-song voice.

A red-headed woman, who looked like in her mid to late thirties, came into the living room. Logan assumed that she was Carlos and Kendall's mom.

"Don't you dare think that we won't be talking about your detention young man!" Logan looked away, feeling guilty for Carlos.

"But mo-"

"No buts!" The woman glared at Carlos then turned to Logan with a smile on her face. "You must be Logan. It's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too... Mrs-"

"Oh, call me Jen."

"All right then. It's nice to meet you too Jen. I do have to agree with Carlos on this one. It wasn't his fault that he got into detention it wa-"

Logan felt Carlos grab him and drag him off to god knows where.

"Call us when dinner is ready! I'll show Logan the den!" Carlos shouted as he led Logan towards another room.

"Are you crazy?" Carlos said as they entered what looked like the den. "If you told her that it was your fault, she might think that you're a bad influence on me and forbid me to be friends with you!"

"And why are you going through so much trouble to be my friend?"Logan quirked an eyebrow.

"Because you need more friends?" Carlos whispered.

"Look. I am not some charity case. Who are you to decide what I need?" He hated when people started thinking for him. He was capable of making his own decisions. "That's it. I'm leaving."

"No! Please. I'm sorry. It's just I really want to be your friend." Carlos pleaded before he could reach the door.

"Again, why?"

"I don't know! I just know that I want to be your friend. Is that so bad?" Carlos had this pleading look on his face. Damn, he was really persistent about this whole friendship thing.

"Fine. Do you mind if I do some homework while waiting for dinner?"

"Sure. Come on, you can do it in the den."

* * *

Logan closed his book and stretched. He managed to finish his homework within an hour, but he probably had to double check some of his answers when he got home. He looked at what Carlos was doing and saw the other boy seated at the sofa, probably surfing the net on the laptop.

Just then, Kendall walked into the room and plopped next to Carlos.

"You guys mind if I watch a little television?"

"Go ahead. We were about to leave anyways." Carlos said as he shut his laptop.

"We are? Where are we going?"

"To the tree deck" Okay, Logan was getting sick of Carlos grabbing his arm to drag him off, every time that they were going somewhere.

Logan felt a little curious with why Kendall looked so dumbstruck.

* * *

Carlos dragged him to their moderately spacious backyard. Logan could see a tree near the corner and what looks like an unfinished tree house... with no roof and had railings for a wall. Carlos ran to the tree and climbed the wooden planks that were nailed to the tree. As soon as the Latino got up, he waved at Logan, gesturing him to come up.

"So... This is a tree deck?"

"Uh huh. Dad wanted to make it into a tree house but I said that I didn't like a roof on it." Carlos lay down and Logan just stood there awkwardly.

"Why?"

"Come lay down, and you'll see."

Still confused and ignoring the unintentional innuendo, Logan did as he was told. As he looked up, he saw the orange sky.

It was breathtaking.

"If you think this is amazing, you should see the sky at night."

"I can imagine. So you like looking at the sky huh?"

"Yeah. It's just comforting to know that there's this thing that connects everyone. Everyone is looking at the same sky, the same heavenly bodies. Also, it used to be a bonding moment for me and my mama."

"Used to?"

"Yeah, you know. Before she passed away." Carlos said the words calmly, but Logan could feel the sadness behind the words.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I thought, you know..."

"It's okay. Rollerblading and looking at the sky in the only connection I have left with her."Carlos turned to face Logan. "Hey, I know this is a really big favour but can I ask you a question?"

"Depends. What's the question?" Logan felt bad for Carlos, but if he asked about his past, he wasn't going to answer it.

"Do you mind tutoring me in Trigonometry? I know that you're one of the smartest in our batch."

"And what do I get from it?" Logan smirked.

"Oh, you mean besides my eternal and undying love? Well, you can always have dinner with us. I'm sure our moms could work things out." Carlos had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Fine, but only if my mom agrees to it."

"Yes!" Carlos jumped up and did a happy dance. Logan sat up and just smiled at his **friend's** antics.

* * *

"Do my eyes deceive me? Carlos let someone up on the tree deck while he's there?!" Katie sounded indignant.

"Yes, little sister. I can't believe it myself either." Kendall replied as they both looked through the sliding door that led to the backyard.

"What makes him so special?"

"I don't know Katie. All I know is that whatever makes Carlos happy is fine with me."

"As long as he doesn't hurt him... Or else he'll have to deal with me." Katie cracked her knuckles and walked away, which cause Kendall to chuckle.

"Oh, sis. I don't think that Logan would hurt him. In fact I think it's the other way around." Kendall said in a whisper as he continued to observe Carlos and Logan.

* * *

A/N: So what do you guys think? I personally like Carlos here better than the Carlos in Stranger Than Fiction. I enjoy writing him more when he's so childish and innocent and oblivious to an extent.

Oh... Logan finally acknowledged Carlos as a friend. He didn't say it out loud, but he thought of him as a friend while laughing at his antics. Yay development!

Remember, the earliest I can update again is on September 5. Don't miss me too much! I'll try to update both stories the moment I get home from my finals.

Don't forget to check out **Aeroja**'s new story entitled **"Past Influences".** And make sure to let him know how good it is!

Your views, alerts, favourites, and most especially the reviews are really appreciated. Reading what you guys think, or what you'd like to see in this story fills me with so much happiness.

Love lots, and keep on rushing!


	5. Mentally Challenged

A/N:

*dances randomly*

Oh, I didn't see you there. *blush* Ahem. WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO! Finals are over (well at least for me) and I have 4 days for my term break. Yeah, it sucks. Well our term break has to be short because of the storm I told you guys about...

Finals week was hell week. I've had at most 3 hours of sleep this past 72 hours, and mostly ran on caffeine, which of course explains why I'm so hyper. WOOOOOOOHOOOOOO!

Anyways, welcome back to another instalment of Stuck! Thank you guys for waiting. I know that it's been a while, but I hope that you didn't abandon me (or this story). Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback that you've been giving me. I really appreciate it.

Oh, for those of you who don't know, I finally have a beta reader. So if you see any improvements in my grammar and word usage, go thank **Aeroja. **Seriously, I don't know where I would be if I haven't met this guy.

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.

* * *

Chapter 5: Mentally Challenged.

"Good job, Carlos! Whatever it is you're doing, don't stop." Ms. Collins said while beaming at him as she handed back their latest quiz.

It's been a couple of weeks since Logan started tutoring him and this made Carlos really happy. Carlos wasn't just pulling up his grades; he was also getting closer to Logan. He wasn't particularly sure why he felt that way. All Carlos knew that spending time with Logan made him happy. And if something makes you happy, you just go with it; don't go questioning it.

The rest of the day had gone by without notice. As soon as Carlos heard the bell that represented the students' freedom from the evil clutches of the teachers, Carlos bolted out the door and jogged towards where he usually met Camille every Monday and Wednesday.

Yes, ever since Carlos had gone through his week of detention, he had started watching Logan's swimming practice.

Okay, maybe 'watching' wasn't really the right word. He and Camille were usually talking about something interesting, to really pay attention to what Logan and the team were doing. Besides, it was just swimming. It wasn't really that interesting.

As he reached the statue of their school's founder, Carlos was slightly shocked to see that Camille wasn't there. Before he could even look around, he felt his phone vibrate. He checked his phone and saw a message from Camille.

"**Sorry Carlos. Won't be able to watch with you today. There's this play that I have to audition for. Give Logan my love! xoxo"**

Carlos should have borrowed one of Katie's handheld consoles. Now what was he going to do for the next two hours? He looked around to check if he knew anyone who would be willing to watch with him. After 10 minutes of searching, he sighed and headed towards the pool.

* * *

"The puppy has left the kennel. I repeat. The puppy has left the kennel." Veronica spoke into a walkie-talkie as she saw Carlos bursting out from his last class.

"Copy that. Girls, you know what to do." Jo replied.

"I still don't get why we have to be sneaky about this. And tell me again why we have to use walkie-talkies?" Camille sounded amused.

"The answer to both of your questions is because it's more fun that way." One could practically see Lucy smirk as she said this. "Okay. He's already in place. Camille, text him already."

"Okay, okay. Still don't get why we all have to be involved with this plan though. I could have just texted him earlier..."

"Because we all want to see how this goes. That's why. Now quit your jibber-jabber." Veronica reprimanded.

There was a brief silence.

"I sent him the text." Camille finally spoke. "Well, Lucy? What's he doing?"

"Nothing. He's just standing there. He looks like he's looking for something." Lucy sounded worried. "Aww. He's so cute. He looks like a lost puppy."

"Focus." Jo interjected. "Camille, I thought you were sure that he would go even without you?"

"I am! He said so himself last practice. He said that he enjoyed watching the practices."

"Wait! He's moving." Lucy interrupted Camille. "I guess you were right. He's headed towards the pool area. Get into position girls!"

* * *

Logan waited until all of his, for the lack of a better term, teammates was done changing before he went inside the locker room. He deposited his stuff and quickly changed into his swimming attire and took the mandatory shower before entering the pool. As soon as he exited the locker room, he heard applause. He immediately saw where the applause was coming from.

There were 4 people, wearing the same grey hoodies and sunglasses, sitting on the bleachers. Logan couldn't tell if they were male or female, as the hoodies were baggy, had the hoods drawn up, and the sunglasses covered most of their faces.

If this was one of Carlos' practical jokes, then he didn't really do a good job. He had no idea what this was supposed to be. He scanned the area and looked for Carlos. Apparently, Carlos was just as confused as he was. He was sitting as far as possible from the (what Logan had dubbed) gray entities and had this lost look on his face.

Logan saw Carlos open his mouth, but did not pay attention to it, as the coach had entered the pool.

"Okay, guys. We're doing relays today. Form a line and start on my signal!" As usual the coach had been shouting, as if the team could not hear him.

The team did as they were told, Logan being pushed at the end of the line, his back turned on Carlos and the gray entities**. **He started doing his warm-ups when he felt his neck prickle. You know, the kind of feeling you get when you subconsciously know that someone is intensely watching you.

As soon as it was his turn to do a lap, Logan heard applause and whistling from the bleachers. He dove in the pooland heard a muffled scream from the coach who was probably telling the gray entities **(**to shut up or leave. He didn't really try to decipher what was probably happening, because he was too focused on his strokes.

* * *

Carlos had no idea what was going on.

He had expected to be alone in watching today's swim team practice, but hewas surprised when a group of people had burst into the gym. Carlos had the feeling that he knew these people, but the hoods and sunglasses were covering a good part of their faces.

They sat as far as possible from Carlos, and he liked it that way. Losing interest, he glanced at the swim team who were all by the pool talking and mingling. He tried to look for Logan but wasn't able to do so.

If Logan wasn't going to practice, then he might as well leave.

He was slightly irked at Logan for not telling him that he was going to ditch practice. He could have mentioned it during lunch. Just as he was about to stand, the group of people erupted into applause. He gave them a crazy look, but no one paid attention to him. They were all too focused staring at something.

Carlos turned and saw what they were all looking at.

Logan. In. A. Speedo.

Carlos did not know what to do. Should he take a picture and use it as blackmail? Should he laugh hysterically? Why had he never noticed this during the previous practices? Did he just get out of the shower? Why did his hair look so soft? How come he never noticed Logan's muscles?

Wait. Halt. Pause. Stop.

Was he seriously checking Logan out?! This was most probably the most important question that was going through Carlos' head right now. Logan gave him a 'What did you do look?', and he just mouthed "I have no idea", which Logan probably didn't see because the coach had just burst into the room.

He heard the coach yell something about relay, and saw the team getting in the line and pushing Logan towards the back.

Oh. So that's why he was always the last one to leave the shower room. Carlos glared at the other boys, not happy with the way they were treating his friend.

He tried paying attention to how the other members of the team were doing, but he would always catch himself staring at Logan's back.

Damn, swimming must really be a good way to exercise. Carlos could see Logan unintentionally flexing his back muscles as he stretched and warmed up for his turn. Carlos has got to admit that the speedo showed one of Logan's assets.

Carlos blinked rapidly. There it was again. What was wrong with his brain? He tried looking at something other than Logan. He tried staring at anything that was in front of him, but nothing could catch his attention, other than Logan's ass.

He did the natural thing to do- turning his head. For a moment, he caught a glimpse of the group of people staring at him, but before he could really catch them looking, they all turned their heads towards the same direction.

Towards Logan.

Carlos felt something stir inside him. He felt uncomfortable that these people saw Logan in this state. He felt angry, thinking that he should be this was supposed to be for his eyes only, and no one else's. Before he could recognize what he was thinking and feeling, he heard applause again and saw that it was Logan's turn to do a lap.

He joined in cheering and even went so far to stand and shout.

"GO LOGAN! WOOHOO!" Carlos instantly knew that he made a mistake.

The swim team, the coach, and even the group of people all turned to him and looked at him. The coach looked pissed, the team looked confused, and the group looked somewhat amused.

"YOU!" the coach pointed at Carlos "AND YOU!" now he pointed towards the group "GET OUT OF HERE!"

The group immediately scrambled and made their ways towards the exit. What a weird bunch of people. He slowly got up and headed towards the exit as well. Looks like he was just going to have to wait for Logan at home. He texted Logan to just come over to his place after practice, and headed home.

* * *

Logan was surprised to see that Carlos and the gray entities had left, as he finished his lap. He had expected Carlos to at least wave goodbye. He just assumed that something important must've come up.

He quickly tuned in to what the coach was saying. He was giving out tips and criticisms to help the team improve their strokes. The rest of the practice was spent trying out new strokes and improving their diving.

As usual he was the last one to shower and leave the gym. As he was passing through the field in between the gym and one of the school's building, he saw someone approach him. A few meters away he saw that it was Rick and one of Logan's teammates.

"Hey, fruitcake!" Logan ignored Rick and kept on walking. "Bob told me that you now have a fanclub. What are they called? The LGBT community?" Really? That was the best he could come up with?

"Good one Rick!" Bob snorted. Apparently, stupidity could be passed on to other people. Logan hoped that he was immune to it.

"Hey, fairy! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Rick had put an arm around his shoulder, which caused Logan to cringe. He humoured the idiot and stopped walking.

"Why? Cause you're too dumb to walk and talk at the same time?" Logan smirked.

"You fucking little piece of shit!" Logan ducked and avoided Rick's punch. However, he was not expecting Bob to throw one as well. He felt his left cheek bruising and felt someone grab him from the back.

"Rick! I've got him!" Logan squirmed and tried to get free. Rick positioned his fist and was about to hit Logan's face. However, Logan quickly elbowed Bob and ducked from Rick's blow. He threw a right jab at Rick and felt his fist connect with Rick's face. Logan grabbed his backpack and ran as fast as he could.

"NOT BAD FOR A FAIRY, AM I?!" Logan screamed as he ran as fast as he could.

* * *

Logan could feel his face swelling up. He had to get home and put ice on his face.

Fuck. He had to cancel on Carlos today. Carlos seemed so excited for today's tutorial because apparently, today was the day whether he did well on his test or not. He wasn't able to ask how he did before practice, seeing that they were both distracted by the gray entity.

He grabbed his phone, the one that Carlos bought, and saw that he had a message from Carlos and several missed calls as well. He opened the message and read it.

"**Sorry to ditch on you, but the coach kicked us out. Head over to my place when you're done with practice. By the way, I got a B+ on my quiz! We should celebrate how awesome you are! Call me when you read this!" **

He felt proud of Carlos. Trigonometry was not an easy subject for most people, and knew that Carlos really has a hard time focusing, especially when it comes to numbers. He felt disheartened to cancel but he had to. The bruise will raise too many questions and the Garcia family will end up worrying about nothing. He could practically imagine Katie offering to help beat Rick and Bob up, as he replied to Carlos' text message.

"**Hey Carlos. I'm glad that you did well. Look, I don't think I would be able to make it tonight or this week at all. I don't feel so good. Sorry.**"

He put his phone away and for once prayed that his mom would not get home till he was asleep.

* * *

"MOOOOOOM! Can I go out?" Carlos asked as he started looking for his skates.

"Where to honey? And don't you have a tutoring session with Logan?" His mom asked as her head peeked from the kitchen.

"Logan's not feeling so well, he says he won't be able to make it tonight. And I'm actually going to his place. Just to see if he's alright."

"All right then. So it's just me and Katie who's going to have dinner?"

"What about dad and Kendall?" Carlos asked as he went to the kitchen.

"Kendall is staying over at James'. He said he was helping him go through some lines for an audition. Your dad is, as usual, working late. I expect you to be home before 9. And give Logan my regards."

"Will do." Carlos kissed her on the cheek. "Bye mom!"

* * *

Logan was currently sprawled on the couch. His left hand holding an ice pack on his cheek, and the other was flicking the remote, trying to look for a good show to watch. He heard the doorbell ring, which caused him to sit up.

"Who is it?" He wasn't expecting anyone.

"Hey, Logan! It's me Carlos." Fuck. It was typical of Carlos to have interpreted his text as an invitation to take care of him.

"JUST A MOMENT!" Logan quickly ran to his mother's bedroom and quickly applied foundation over his left cheek. He had done this for a somewhat similar reason. He took a quick glance at the mirror to make sure that the powder had covered the bruise evenly.

Deeming it passable, Logan quickly ran towards the door and took a deep breath before opening it.

"He- *cough*- y Carlos. *cough* What are you doing here?" Yep, he was definitely a good actor.

"Just wanted to make sure you're alright. Look, I brought you instant ramen. When I don't feel well, I eat instant ramen to help me feel better." Carlos raised a small brown paper bag and offered it to Logan.

"Thanks." Logan just stood there, hoping that Carlos would get the hint. However, knowing Carlos for quite some time, Logan probably knew how this was going to turn out.

"Uhhh. May I please come in?" Carlos smiled shyly and scratched the back of his neck. "I kinda told my mom that I was going to have dinner with you. I'm sorry, I should've asked first."

"Sure. Don't blame me if you get sick though." Logan said as he scooted to give way to Carlos.

"Nah, it's okay. I have a strong immune system."

"Suit yourself. Congratulations, by the way."

"I couldn't have done it without you." Carlos said as they headed towards the living room. "You're like the best teacher ever."

"You're exaggerating and you know it." Logan rolled his eyes and continued to channel surf.

"Whatever. Why don't I get started on dinner while you rest here?" Carlos grinned.

"Fine. There's some leftover pasta in the fridge. Feel free to heat those up. I'm also hoping that since you'll be only making instant ramen for me, that you won't make a mess."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Carlos mocked saluted and marched off to the kitchen, causing Logan to chuckle at Carlos' antics. It's been a while since he felt at ease with someone. He never felt this comfortable before,not even with Camille.

Logan sighed. He had to stop before his feelings started to get out of hand. He had to remind himself that Carlos was just nice to everybody. He wasn't doing these things because he liked Logan. He was doing this because he was a genuinely nice person. And that in itself was the dilemma. Logan was starting to fall for Carlos because of his genuine kindness.

After a few minutes of mindlessly watching television, Carlos called out "HONEY! DINNER'S READY!" Logan just shook his head and headed towards the kitchen. Logan decided to have a little fun with Carlos.

"Ugh. Work was horrible. Patients just kept coming in. I felt like it was never gonna end!" Logan winked at Carlos. "It's so comforting to find my wife waiting for me to get home and have dinner with me." Logan quickly got the reaction that he wanted.

"Why do I get to be the wife?" Carlos pouted. "If anything, you should b- " The Latino must've realized what he was about to say as he abruptly stopped.

"Why?" Logan approached Carlos with a predatory look on his face. He leaned in Carlos' ear and whispered**(,)** "Because I'm gay?" He felt Carlos shudder.

"No!" Carlos backed away and had this silly smile on his face. "I didn't mean... Uh.. What I was tryin-" Carlos looked confused and panicked. Logan decided that he had enough fun for one night.

"I'm kidding Carlos. I'm not offended." Carlos frowned and pouted at the same time, which made him look like a small kid. This of course, not only made Logan laugh, but also made him fall **(for him)** harder. Realizing what he had done, he quickly changed the topic. "Let's eat! I'm starving."

They decided to eat on the breakfast counter, so that they would have an easier time with cleaning their mess up. And as usual, Carlos liked to talk during dinner.

"I never knew you were so ripped. Swimming must be really good exercise, huh?" Were Logan's eyes playing tricks on him, or was Carlos faintly blushing?

"Yeah. Did you like what you saw?" WHAT?! Did he just really say that?! Bad mouth! Bad!

"Nah, I don't think swimming would be my sport. It's too... graceful." Oh, thank god he didn't get it.

"I know right? I really don't see you as the graceful type. Besides, I think rollerblading suits you just fine. Not really a sport, but you know what I mean."

"No, I really don't." Carlos laughed and Logan joined as well. The more time he spent with Carlos, the more he found himself falling faster for the Latino.

Carlos was about to put his plate on the sink when Logan stopped him.

"No, let me do the dishes. You've done enough. I'm sick, not helpless, you know." Carlos was about to argue but never got the chance to. "Don't make me kick your ass."

"Fine."

Logan could've finished doing the dishes in a couple of minutes, but Carlos decided to act like a child and distract him by wetting his hands and flicking water at Logan's face.

"Stop it Carlos!"

"Make me!" Carlos stuck his tongue out and made faces. Logan found it weird that Carlos suddenly stopped and raised an eyebrow. "Is that make**(**-**)**up on your face?"

Deny. Deny everything!

"What? No! Must be trick of the light." Logan bowed his head and tried to look as if the dishes were something you don't see everyday.

Carlos licked his thumb and brushed Logan's cheek, which of course made Logan wince in pain.

"It **IS** make**-**up! And is that a bruise?!" Realization dawned on Carlos' face. "What the hell happened Logan? Did Rick do this?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Logan huffed.

"You're not sick at all, are you?" Logan didn't answer. "Why would you lie to me?"

"Because, I know that you were going to do something that would get you into trouble. I got back at them. I was able to defend myself. We're even."

"_Them_?! Rick's not the only doing this to you?" Carlos looked enraged.

"See, this is why I prefer to keep to myself**- **especially about this kind of stuff. I'm perfectly capable of defending myself. I don't need anyone's help."

"I know that, Logan! We're not here because we want to defend you. We want you to be safe. There's a difference."

"Look, Carlos. Not everyone can be like you. Not everyone can pretend that life is just full of joy and that happiness is a choice,'cause it fucking isn't. Life sucks, big time!" Logan doesn't know what has gotten into him. "Grow up and be more realistic! You can't be this way forever!" Logan shouted and walked away.

Logan had calmed down. He saw Carlos walk into the room, and boy did he look angry.

"You think I don't know that? What? You think losing my mom, my real mom was easy for me?! You think I never got bullied? And do you honestly think that it was easy to adjust to having a new family?" Carlos paused. "I've heard rumors about your past, but I never asked because I knew you'd rather not talk about it. But don't you fucking dare think that I've had a good life. You don't know a thing about what I've been through Logan."

"Get out." Logan whispered.

"You know what our biggest difference is?" Carlos asked rhetorically. "If you asked me about my past, I would tell you about it. You on the other hand, will act like the way you're acting now. You should stop pushing people away, Logan. You should stop before people get tired of waiting for you to give them a chance. You might end up trapped and stuck behind the walls that you create..."

"GET OUT! Was that not clear enough for you or are you mentally challenged?!"

Carlos lifted him up by the shirt and brought his face really close to Logan's face. Logan could see the hurt and fury behind the tears that were in Carlos' eyes. "I'm using every ounce of self-restraint not to punch you right now. Call me mentally challenged one more time and I will not hesitate to punch you." Carlos shoved Logan, and headed towards the door.

"YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT I WENT THROUGH!" Logan shouted at Carlos' back. The Latino glanced back before finally heading out and whispered. "Stop assuming things about me. You don't know shit." And with that Carlos left and slammed the door.

Logan hated it. He hated the inevitable fights and sharp glances of pain that caused him to relive those moments again. He hated the violence and the memories of his past. And above all, he hated his father. Fathers should be responsible and caring for their family, right? Fuck that. Logan _loathed_ every second with his father, especially when his father acted nice to him in the public. Because seriously? Logan felt relieved when his father left them for good.

* * *

A/N: Bad Logan! You shouldn't have called Carlos mentally challenged. Well to be fair Logan (and neither do you guys) know why it's such a sensitive topic for Carlos. I probably should stop now before I give away too much.

The last paragraph (before the author's note) was written by my beta, **Aeroja**. Awesome paragraph isn't it? Although I edited some things so it would be consistent with future chapters. He said that it would be nice if you guys got an idea on what will happen on the next chapter, and well basically the last paragraph would give you a clue.

So what did you guys think? Loved it? Hated it? Please let me know. I really appreciate feedback, as long as they aren't offensive or demeaning. (Point is, I don't mind you telling me it sucks, as long as it's worded properly.)

Now excuse me while I collapse from exhaustion.

Love lots, and keep on rushing!

*collapses on the floor*


	6. Wounded Pasts

A/N: Hey there guys! I'm sorry that it took forever for me to update... I really don't want to say why, seeing most of you also read Stranger Than Fiction, so you would probably know already the reason for that...

So if you're still reading this even if I did something so unforgivable, I would like to thank you for giving me another chance. You have my sincerest thanks.

This chapter is unbeta-ed seeing that I kept you guys waiting long enough... So please forgive any grammatical or spelling mistakes.

Oh, and special shout-out to anon reviewer **Alfonse**! It seems that you're from DLSU as well! Please I really want to meet you so that I could fanboy with someone in school! Hahahaha.

Anyways, we get another glimpse at Logan's past. And we finally get to meet Mr. Garcia! Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, or any products, trademarks, or brands that are used in this story.

Chapter 6: Wounded Pasts

_He couldn't believe that he was standing outside Camille's door. He had nowhere else to go. He really hoped that, even if only for today, Camille would pretend that everything between them was okay. Logan tried to calm himself and knocked on the door._

_It was Camille who answered the door. As soon as Logan saw her, he realized how much he missed her as a friend and started to cry again. She must have noticed the big bruise on his face, as her face was etched with concern, confusion, and shock._

"_My dad left us. My mom's in a coma. I have no friends. Can I at least get my best friend back?" He managed to choke out. Camille pulled him inside and hugged him tight._

"_I'm so sorry, Logan. Please forgive me. I am so so sorry." Logan felt Camille's tears seep through his shirt. They stayed in that position for a while before pulling away from each other._

_Camille managed to smile sadly at Logan before walking away. Logan understood the silent invitation and followed his best friend to the kitchen._

"_Why don't you tell... me what... happened... while I make hot cocoa." Camille managed to say in between the hiccups that she usually had when she cried._

"_My dad physically abused my mom. Usually he would just smack her or push her, but this time he fucking beat her up. I called the ambulance and accompanied her to the hospital... When I came home, my dad and his stuff were gone." Camille saw how tired and lifeless Logan looked. He did not deserve any of this..._

"_You should at least tell the cops or something!" Camille exclaimed as she set down a cup of hot cocoa in front of Logan._

"_And then what Camille? File a case against him? Have my mother face that monster again? I'd rather die Camille." _

"_But-"_

"_And besides, I bet mom would probably just forgive him and take him back. Then what? The next time my mom defends me, he'll probably kill her." Logan whispered._

"_Oh my God! Is this because your dad found out that you're gay?!" Camille's eyes were bugging out and her hands were clasped over her mouth._

"_Never mind. Forget I said anything." Logan remembered what Camille did, the last time his sexual orientation was brought up. She slapped him, called him a freak, and basically told the whole school about it. She was the reason why he was in this predicament. It was stupid of him to come here in the first place... "I'm leaving." Logan stood up and ran towards the door._

"_Logan- Wait!" Camille chased after him. "I'm sorry. I wish I could take everything back. I never meant for this to happen. I was stupid and immature to do that. It's just I loved you. I still do..." She was crying again._

"_If you really loved me, you would've accepted me! You would've set me free!" Logan shoved Camille aside and ran as fast as he could. He wanted to escape. He just wanted all of this to end. And maybe tonight, it will..._

"_LOGAN! Please wait!" He heard Camille scream but she wasn't able to chase him..._

James was practicing his lines in front of the mirror when he heard someone knock on his door.

"Come in!" Their butler, Sebastian, opened the door slightly and peeked in.

"Mister Kendall, and his death trap of a car, is at the gates screaming for you... I know that you ordered us not to disturb you, but even in all of my years in existence, I've never heard so much profanity and they were all used in such creative ways..." Sebastian must have remembered some of them as he quietly chuckled.

James sighed and rubbed his temples before responding. "Fine. Let him in."

"Would you like me to wash his mouth as well? I'm afraid that it his choice of words may leave a dirty taste in your mouth." James grabbed a throw pillow and threw it at the butler.

"Ughh. You'll never let me live that down, would you? Just go get him Sebastian!" The gray haired man chuckled and left James' room.

Sebastian was like the older brother that James never had. The butler was always there for James. Sure his parents were very supportive and would always spend time with him whenever they didn't have to work, but aside from his Kendall, no one understood James better than Sebastian.

James told his parents that he was gay, but he only told Sebastian about his massive crush on Kendall. Ever since he told the butler about his secret crush, the butler would tease him every time the blonde was alone with James. Sebastian would often insist that Kendall felt the same way about him, which James highly doubted.

His group of friends knows about his sexual orientation, but had no idea about his massive crush on Kendall. Well maybe that wasn't true. The girls have been recently whispering at the lunch table while looking at either him and Kendall, or Logan and Carlos, which only confused James more.

Before he got lost in his thoughts, Kendall stormed into his room.

"What the fuck, James? This is the first time this has happened. I've been welcome here without questions since we were in kindergarten." Kendall sat on his 'claimed' bean bag and shrugged.

"Sebastian thinks you've been mistreating me lately, so he suggested aggravating you by doing this." Kendall gave him the finger and James just rolled his eyes. "So did you just come here to curse everyone or do you have a reason for disturbing my rehearsal?"

Kendall sighed and gave him a serious look. "I'm worried about Carlos. He's been acting really weird these past few days... Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"You're seriously asking me? You, Carlos' step brother who sleeps in the same room as he does, is asking me, James who only sees him in school, if something is wrong with him?" James smirked at the blonde who just groaned in response.

"Ughhh. You're impossible!"

"Yet, you love me to bits."Kendall stuck his tongue out and stood up.

"Do you need help practicing your lines?" Kendall grabbed the script on James' bed and skimmed through it.

"Eh. You know that I'm an amazing actor, but practicing with someone else wouldn't hurt... Although there's another kissing scene in this play..." Kendall blushed profusely, probably remembering the practice they had a few days ago when he slept over.

"I don't mind." Kendall said timidly "It's just acting right?" Kendall grinned

"Yeah... Just acting." James sadly smiled.

For the first time in months, Diego Garcia was home before dinner. This, being the case he expected his three children to greet him with more enthusiasm. Hmm, maybe they didn't hear him...

"I'm home!" He closed his eyes and spread his arms, waiting for Carlos to tackle him with a hug. He was surprised when he got a small hug and a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Hi sweetie. Glad to see you home early." His wife greeted him with a smile and headed towards the kitchen.

"Where's everyone?" Officer Garcia asked as he followed his wife.

"Katie is sleeping over at a friend's house to finish their report, Kendall should be on his way home from James', and well Carlos..." Jen turned around and gave Officer Garcia a sad look.

"What's wrong?"

"Well... He's hasn't been acting himself these past few days... You should go talk to him. He's at the tree deck. You know only a few people can talk to him up there..." Jen motioned towards the backyard and went back to cooking dinner.

Carlos felt someone climbing the tree deck. He sighed and reprimanded whoever it was. "You guys know I prefer to be alone up here..."

"Hey there, _hijo_." Carlos was surprised to see his dad home this early.

"Oh, it's you _papi_." Carlos half-heartedly hugged his dad and went back to looking at the stars.

"What's wrong Carlitos? You seem troubled." His dad sat down beside him and put an arm around his shoulder. This is all that it took for Carlos to break down and cry.

"I miss mom so much. It's my fault why she's gone." Officer Garcia's heart felt like it was smashed into pieces. The last time Carlos cried like this was during his mom's funeral.

"Shh. It's not your fault. You know better than that... There was nothing we could've done." He tried to calm Carlos down but didn't seem to work.

"I could've done something! Why do I have to be so stupid?!"

"Carlos, none of it was your fault, if anything I should be the one to blame." Officer Garcia wiped his eyes, not wanting to cry in front of his son. "I miss her too, son."

"I should have asked for help... I should have known better." Carlos sobbed harder.

"Stop blaming yourself Carlos. Your mom wouldn't want that, would she?" Carlos shook his head and wiped his eyes. "How about we go inside and wait for Kendall, then let's go eat at that burger place you love so much?"

"Actually, I think I want to sleep early tonight. You guys go ahead." "Whatever makes you feel better _hijo._" Officer Garcia ruffled Carlos' hair and kissed his crown. "Good night Carlos."

"Good night dad."

A/N: Very short update but I'll be back to updating once a week again.

Thank you guys for the continued support. I love you all and I promise to do better.

Love lots and keep on rushing!


	7. You've Got A New Friend In Me

A/N: Hey there guys! Welcome back!

I hate how sucky the last chapter was. Please don't tell me it was good, because I KNOW that it was horrible. I apologize for that, it's just I've been going through a lot recently... And school is hell. I have night classes this term, so yeah... I often get home exhausted and too tired to think.

Anyways, I'll try to do better and hopefully get back to the way I used to write...

Oh, and did you guys watch Big Time Surprise? All the CARGAN feels... Solo record dance in my solo record pants! And it's unfair how James is both gorgeous as both genders... I personally like Kucy over Jendall, but whatever the outcome is... I'll still be sad because it won't be Kames... Hahahah.

This chapter is unbeta-ed and I apologize for any spelling and grammatical errors.

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR nor do I own any existing trademarks, logos, brands, or products that were used in this chapter. The situations in this story is purely fictional and based off my imagination and some personal experiences.

* * *

Chapter 7: You've Got A New Friend In Me

Guilt was one of the few emotions that Logan could not handle well. If he were to examine his life, he could only name very few instances where he felt truly guilty. So it was a surprise for him to be losing sleep over his argument with Carlos.

It's been almost a month since the Latino has stormed out. That was also the last time Carlos talked to Logan or even looked at him.

At first, Logan was actually relieved for the turn of events. He thought that this may help him to get his head on straight. That not talking to Carlos would simply make his feelings for the Latino go away. However, this feat was harder than he thought. As Camille had grown attached to most of Carlos' other friends, Logan had an unspoken obligation to sit with them at lunch, which meant having to sit with Carlos as well.

Carlos simply pretended that Logan did not exist, and Logan did the same. Of course, everyone at their lunch table must have noticed the sudden change in their relationship, as Logan had seen some concerned glances directed both to him and Carlos, but Logan decided to brush it off.

Logan also noticed that something changed in Carlos. The Latino would still make a joke or tell a story once in a while, but had this distant look in his eyes.

And that's when Logan started feeling guilty.

What could've he said that affected Carlos so much? He remembered that Carlos reacted violently when Logan insinuated that the other boy was mentally challenged. What could have possibly happened in Carlos' life that would cause this much anger for something so petty?

Logan knew that he was in the wrong, but Carlos was at fault as well for trying to pry into his life.

Logan was about to enter the cafeteria when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He hoped that this wasn't another Rick incident, as he wasn't really in the mood to deal with the wonderjerk. He was somewhat relieved when he found out that it was only Kendall.

"Can we talk?" Kendall's expression was unreadable, but Logan felt that he knew what this was going to be about.

"Sure, but I'd prefer if we do it somewhere more private."

"Fine with me. Please lead the way" Kendall gestured with his hands to emphasize his point.

* * *

They ended up in the school's amphitheatre **(1)**, as it was completely empty. Logan sat down on one of the steps and Kendall sat on the step directly below Logan and looked at him.

"Well? Care to tell me what you want to talk about?" Logan pretended to be interested in his nails as he asked the question.

"I actually want to talk to you about two things, but I might only get to discuss one of them depending on how this turns out." Kendall paused and sighed. Logan was confused at what Kendall meant but pretended to be disinterested.

"Okay. Well what is it then? I'd like to have lunch too, you know?" Kendall just rolled his eyes and mumbled that sounded like 'jerk'.

"Okay then. First things first. What is up between you in Carlos?" Logan was unsure on how to respond to this question. It was such a vague question that if he answered, he might incriminate himself.

"Can you please be more specific?"

"Cut the crap. Carlos started acting differently when he came from your house when you were sick, or so my mom told me. I want to know what happened and why he's acting this way."

"I don't think it's any of your business."

"Oh, I think it is. Carlos is my brother and is one of my best friends, and it's definitely my business to find out what you could have possibly done that he would sometimes cry at night when he thinks I'm asleep."

"Fuck." Logan rubbed his face "Seriously, I don't understand why he's acting this way."

"Of course you don't. You barely know anything about him, that's why I'm asking you what happened that night, and maybe I can fix all of this up..."

"Carlos is old enough to fix his own messes..."

"True, but he's been through a lot that he sometimes deserves to be taken care of..." Kendall smiled sadly at Logan "And I'm also doing this for you..."

"What? I don't unders-"

"Oh please. Stop pretending like you don't know what I'm talking about... I may be a hockey-head, but I can be quite logical when I want to... I know that you like Carlos."

"You're imagining things." Logan couldn't look at Kendall in the eyes, fearing that the blonde will see right through his lie.

"Deny it all you want, Logan. But the whole group already knows about it, except for Carlos. You know how oblivious he can get at times. I'm also sure you also know about the girls trying to constantly hook people up."

"I knew it! I knew they were up to something." Logan frowned, hoping to have a word with Camille soon.

"Anyways, can you just please tell me what happened that night, so that I know what to do with the situation?"

"Fine. As you might already know, there are some people who like to pick on me because of my sexual orientation." Logan noticed Kendall freezing up a bit at the mention of this, but continued anyways. "As I finished swimming practice that day, Rick and one of my teammates saw me heading out. Rick made his usual stupid remarks and this time I teased back. He got angry and wanted to beat me up, I was able to fight back, but didn't come out unscathed. I got a nasty black-eye."

"I don't see how-" Kendall interjected before Logan could continue.

"I promise it will all make sense." Logan rolled his eyes. "Just let me finish."

"Fine. And then?'

"Where was I...? Oh yeah. So as I had a nasty bruise on my face, I cancelled my tutor session with Carlos, pretending that I was sick, since I didn't want his pity or his needless worry. Of course, Carlos interpreted my text as a chance to come over and take care of me."

"Obviously. I mean you didn't want him to come over and you text him that you were sick. You obviously don't know Carlos that well..." Kendall chuckled when Logan just glared at him.

"ANYWAYS. When he got to my house, I quickly put make up on over my eye and acted like I was sick. We ended up having a great time together over dinner and things were going well until he decided to play with water and flick it at my face. Long story short, he found I was lying about being sick, we argued about it, I called out some insults, he stormed out."

Kendall looked deep in thought as Logan finished his recollection. Logan looked around and saw that some people were starting to hang around the amphitheatre as well, probably done eating their lunch.

"I still don't get why Carlos is acting this way... He can handle insults... unless..."Kendall bit his lips and looked at Logan with this resigned look on his face. "Did you, by any chance, call him insane or any word that is synonymous with it?"

"I might have insinuated that he was mentally challenged. And that's when he stormed out." Logan was starting to piece things together. "Oh, fuck. He's not insane is he?!"

"WHAT?! No. Nothing like that. Look, it's not my place to tell you, but that really struck a nerve with Carlos. I can't force you to apologize to him, but I would really appreciate it if you did..." Kendall looked pained and sad, and Logan felt sorry even if he didn't completely understand what he did wrong. "It's no wonder he's acting like this again..."

"Again? You mean he's not the always happy, hyperactive Latino that I know him to be?" Logan could not fathom the idea that there was a time that Carlos did not act the way he does.

"Again, it's not my story to tell." Kendall sadly smiled at Logan. They sat there for a while not talking. Logan was trying to figure out what he was missing, and Kendall was probably trying to come up with a way to reconcile Carlos and him.

"You said that you wanted to talk about another thing, depending on how things work out..." Kendall jumped a little, probably because he was snapped out of his thoughts. The blonde didn't respond immediately, probably debating with himself if he was going to talk about whatever it was that he wanted to talk about.

"Can I ask you one more question, before I decide?" Kendall looked afraid and hesitant. He kept glancing at the other people who were also in the amphitheatre.

"Sure."

"We're friends, right? I mean I know that you only hang out with Camille and used to hang out with Carlos, but I mean we're just more than acquaintances... Right?" Kendall looked nervous and a little stressed. Logan was now genuinely curious what Kendall was about to ask.

"I guess so." Logan couldn't deny that has also somewhat found their group endearing. And that was saying a lot for Logan.

"Okay then... Here goes nothing. All my life, I thought I was straight... but lately I've been enjoying making out with James..." Logan choked on his own spit as he did not expect this coming. I mean sure, he saw the attraction and sexual frustration between the two, but in all honesty, Logan was sure that James was the one who would confide in him.

"And you're telling me this, why?" Logan quirked an eyebrow.

"I dunno! I'm confused! I would normally confide in James cause he's my best friend, but I can't do that because I'm afraid that he won't reciprocate my feelings!"

"And what feeling might those be?" Both Logan and Kendall froze, recognizing the voice instantly.

"James?!" Kendall turned around and saw the brunette a few meters away from them. He stood up and dragged Logan out of James' earshot. "Why didn't you tell me that James was nearby?!"

"Hey, I'm also doing this for you." Logan gave Kendall a wink and smirked. "Anyways this is the part I leave you guys alone." Logan grinned. "I'll see you guys around!" Logan waved goodbye and sprinted off.

* * *

Camille was discussing with the 'Love Squad', through chat, about the rumor that Kendall and James had a huge argument in school earlier.

"_This is bad you guys. First Carlos and Logan. Now James and Kendall?!" – Jo_

"_I don't even get how that happened. And why didn't Logan or Kendall show up for lunch?" – Lucy_

"_Do you think Kendall and Logan hooked up, and James saw them, that's why things are so effed up between the four of them?" – Veronica_

"_Nah. I don't think so... Speak of the devil, Logan wants to video chat with me. Talk to you guys later." – Camille_

Camille left the group conversation and accepted Logan's video chat.

"Hey Logan! What's up?" Camille adjusted her laptop so that Logan would see her properly.

"You have got a lot of explaining to do." Logan crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow.

"What did I do wrong this time?"

"Oh, don't worry. It's not only your fault. Jo, Lucy, and Veronica are in trouble as well..." Logan counted as he mentioned each name.

Camille was unsure on what to do. She knew that Logan was talking about the 'Love Squad' and Camille wouldn't want to lie to Logan about it. But on the other hand, Camille was happy that she finally had friends who were as crazy, if not, crazier than her; and ruining their plans might make them hate her.

Camille decided that it was best if she remained silent. That way, she was neither confirming nor denying that what Logan was saying was true.

"Look. Can you girls, just stop what it is your doing." It was more of a command than a question.

"Logan-"

"I'm not angry Camille. I'm just confused and maybe a little sad." Logan groaned and hung his head back before continuing. "I finally know what you felt when I rejected you because of my sexual orientation..."

"WHAT?! Carlos rejected you?"

"He might as well have, Camille. I mean he already told me he was straight... and I don't think we can even be friends after our argument..."

"Then you don't really know how I felt... How I still feel, Logan. I had hunches that you were gay, but I still confessed my feelings, thinking that maybe you would be willing to give it a shot..." Camille smiled sadly, not really wanting to bring this up anymore, but if this was it took to cheer Logan up, then she would do it. "Look, Logan. I still love you. I won't deny that. I also won't deny that I still hope that you would be willing to give me a chance. The reason why I'm helping the other girls is because I know that the only way for me to truly move on is when I see you happy with someone else." Camille looked away from the camera, not wanting Logan to see her crying again.

"I'm so sorry Camille. I hope you know that I love you too, but just not in the way we want it to be. Please believe me when I say that I tried..."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Logan. It's not your fault that you're such a wonderful person. I just wish that you would show that to Carlos as well..."

"I don't think I'll be able to... From what Kendall told me, I think I really hurt him, Camille..."

"I don't know what you guys argued about, but I know that you and Carlos are wonderful people. I know that you can get through this... If he really is straight, then you still deserve a wonderful friend like Carlos. He makes you smile, Logan... In a way that no one else can."

"But how do I apologize to him, when I don't even know why he got hurt so much..."

"Oh, Logan." Camille chuckled at how inept Logan could be when it comes to socializing. "Apologizing isn't some problem where you're supposed to know every detail. Just show that you feel bad that you hurt him, and tell him that you miss his company... Maybe give him some fruit smackers or choco crunchies as a peace offering."

"I would hug you right now, if I can... Thanks Camille."

"Anything for you, Logan." Camille smiled. "I wish you the best of luck!"

"Cam... Don't worry, you'll find someone who will give you the love you deserve... And he'll be way better than me..."

"I hope so... Now go! Go reconcile with Carlos!"Camille closed her laptop before Logan could retort. She lied down on her bed, and stared at her ceiling.

"Oh, Carlos... I hope you realize how much you mean to Logan..." Camille said to no one. "My happiness depends on how the two of you handle this..."

* * *

**(1) Well if you know what an amphitheatre could look like, then I leave it up to your imagination what it looks like... but if you wanna know how I imagined it or don't know what an amphitheatre is... Go search for DLSU amphitheatre... I almost always hang out there when I'm on my break... :)**

A/N: What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Please don't forget to review. I always reply to the reviews you guys give me.

Oh and I have a collection of drabbles on my tumblr... So if you guys want to read it... PM me so I can tell you the procedure on how to read and request a drabble...

Anyways, I'll be updating again next week!

Love lots, and keep on rushing!


	8. Overheard Secrets

A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to another instalment of Stuck. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.

* * *

Chapter 8: Overheard Secrets

Logan was on the verge of pulling his hair out. To say that his week has been weird is an understatement. First, there was the whole fiasco of him feeling guilty over his argument with Carlos- which by the way was still unresolved.

Then the whole ordeal with Kendall at the amphitheatre- he still doesn't know what that meant. Is Logan now obliged to hang out with Kendall? Is he supposed to check up on Kendall and how things went with James? This was all very confusing to him. Social interaction was not his strongest point.

And now, the one thing he was relying on, for any sense of normalcy also failed him. Or maybe it was the other way around? He cannot concentrate on studying.

Studying was a form of escape for Logan. Learning something new was always exciting for him. Whether it be reading on a psychological disorder or to simply surfing the web for trivia.

You see, if there was one thing Logan hated; it was mysteries. He couldn't bear the agonizing torture of not knowing something. If you ask him a question and he doesn't know the answer, he will not rest until he can somewhat decently answer said question.

So now, Logan cannot answer a lot of questions. Besides, the questions about social interaction, the question that was now constantly on Logan's mind was: "How do I make things right with Carlos?"

Accepting the fact that he wouldn't be able to get anything done, Logan left a note for his mom, put on a sweater, and headed out.

He just hoped that the Garcia brothers had nothing better to do on a Saturday afternoon.

* * *

Logan calmed himself down. He gathered the courage he could muster up and rang the doorbell. He heard a muffled voice, and faint footsteps before the door opened.

"Hey, it's Katie, right?" Logan greeted the little girl when she answered the door.

"Yeah, and you're Logan." Katie crossed her arms raised an eyebrow.

"That's me. Are your br-"

"MOM. I'M GOING OUT TO HAVE ICE CREAM WITH A FRIEND! BE BACK SOON!" Logan checked over his shoulder to see if any of Katie's friends were standing there, which confused him when he saw no one there.

"OKAY. JUST BE HOME BEFORE IT GETS DA-" The sound of Mrs. Garcia's voice was cut off when Katie closed the door behind her.

"No, my brothers are not home, and you, sir are treating me to ice cream." The 10 year old girl tugged at Logan's sleeve.

"But I thought you were having ice cream with your friends..."

"I was referring to you, dimwit." Katie rolled her eyes and continued to drag Logan down the street.

"And when did I agree to this?"

"You didn't. But you owe me. And I know things that you would probably like to know as well. So I'm actually giving you a bargain. You get to settle your debt with me AND get the chance to have SOME of your questions answered." Logan was still confused, but decided to humor the little girl.

Logan tried to remember the last time when his life wasn't so confusing, complicated, and full of riddles.

Oh that's right; it was before Carlos decided to exist in his life.

* * *

"Mmmm. This is really good." Katie practically moaned as she took another bite of her banana split sundae.

"It better be... That sundae cost me a fortune." Logan could imagine his wallet reprimanding him for spending so much for a little girl whom he barely interacted with. Katie studied Logan for a minute before speaking up.

"So, are you just going to sit there and watch me eat my sundae or are you going to ask me questions that I may or may not answer?" Logan wondered how a little girl with such innocent looking eyes could turn out to be so devious.

"Okay then." Logan placed his elbows on the table and leaned closer to Katie. "What would YOU want me to know?"

"I guess Kendall and Carlos were right. You ARE smart." Katie had this admiring look on her face.

"Thank you. Now answer the question."

"Although they didn't mention how pushy you can be..." Logan just glared at Katie. "Fine, fine. Actually, there's only one thing I want you to know. You mean a lot to Carlos, I don't know in what way, but I definitely know that he cares for you."

"How can you tell? I mean isn't he generally nice to everyone?"

"True, but you're the first one he ever let in the tree deck besides dad. Kendall and I are allowed there, but not when he's there." Logan was no expert in social interactions, but he can't help feel that there was a hint of jealousy and resentment behind Katie's words.

"Well that may be true, but I think I ruined everything. He won't even look at me."

"He just thinks that you hate him as well. Which is very stupid..." Katie took another scoop of her sundae. "Actually both of you are being stupid."

"I know... Do you have any tips on how I can fix all of this mess."

"Make the first move."

"Excuse me?" Logan was not expecting that answer. Did Katie know about Logan's crush on Carlos?

"Talk to him first. Apologize. You know, like any normal person would do. Oh and bringing him some Fruit Smackers won't hurt either."

"Oh. That kind of move." Logan chuckled nervously, his eyes refusing to meet Katie's eyes.

"Why? What did you think I meant by that?"

"Never mind that. Can you tell me more about Carlos' past?" Logan grinned and hoped that he would finally get answers and not some vague answer.

"No way, dude." Katie blubbered. "That's for Carlos to decide whether he wants you to know about it or not."

"You can't even give me a clue?" Logan pleaded.

"Nope."

"Fine." Logan stood up from his chair.

"What you're leaving? How rude." Katie glowered at Logan.

"Nope. I was just going to get you more ice cream." Logan smiled at Katie and gave her a thumbs up.

"Sweet." Katie grinned back.

* * *

Carlos had something that he called as his "feel good ritual". Whenever he had a problem or felt bad for something, Carlos would spend his Saturday afternoons at the skate park and immediately head towards his favourite ice cream parlour. Anyone close to Carlos knew that.

Carlos was in a good mood, after having channelled all of his frustrations into skating. Well, at least until he saw Logan laughing with Katie at his favourite ice cream parlour. Carlos saw red and quickly entered the establishment.

"Katie! What are you doing here with him?!" Carlos didn't really let Katie speak as he grabbed her arm and tried dragging her away. "Come on. We're leaving... We wouldn't want Logan to think that you're mentally unstable!"

"Seriously? This is what this whole drama is all about?" Katie was still struggling to break free from Carlos' grasp. "Let me go! You can't tell me what to do..."

"You should listen to your big brother Katie." Logan sighed. "Thank you for everything. I had a great time." Logan glanced sadly at Carlos before turning towards the door. Logan took a few steps before stopping and looked back at the two. "I'm really sorry Carlos. I really am. You're right, I know nothing about you and I shouldn't have made any assumptions..." Logan bit the inside of his cheek, wanting to say more but decided against it. He didn't wait for a reply from the Latino and just left.

"Idiot." Katie blurted out as she stormed out.

"Where do you think you're going?" Carlos chased after Katie.

"Where do you think? I'm going after Logan so the two of you can talk like how adults should!" Katie glanced around as soon as she exited the building. "Great. He's gone, and I don't know him well enough to know where he's headed." Katie groaned.

"Why were you with him anyways?" Carlos asked as Katie stomped off, clearly pissed at the Latino.

"What? I can't be friends with him?"

"I don't believe you. And stop throwing a tantrum."

"I AM NOT!" Katie screamed. Carlos' brotherly instinct kicked in. Something was bothering Katie, and he wanted to know what it was.

"I'm sorry. What's wrong?" Carlos kneeled down to Katie's level, the little girl not looking at Carlos in the eye.

"Nothing."

"Katie... Please tell me? I just want to help you." Carlos did not expect Katie to cry.

"I miss you and Kendall." Katie sniffled. "You guys used to spend a lot of time with me... but then Kendall suddenly spent more time with James. And now you started spending more time with Logan. I just wanted to know what made him so special."

"But he's not special, Katie. He's a jerk."

"Oh please. He is not." Katie wiped her tears away. "I spent time with him remember? He's just like me. He can be tactless but he's a nice person."

"Can we just stop talking about him?" Carlos looked away.

"He's really sorry Carlos. I'm sure he didn't mean it. You have to remember that he has no idea what you went through... You said so yourself."

"Come on. Let's go home. Mom will kill us if we're not home before it gets dark."

"Carlos. Please? I had a good time with him and I'd like it if you two became friends again." Katie refused to move despite Carlos' consistent tugging.

"We'll see, baby sister."

* * *

Logan was currently on his way to the auditorium. He glanced at his watch and saw that he had 20 minutes to spare till classes started. Normally, he would spend this free time at the library to browse through books, but when he got to his locker, he saw a note saying that Carlos wanted to talk to him in the auditorium.

Logan saw that there were two possibilities as to what may happen. First, Carlos would forgive Logan and would try to explain as to why he was so hurt by Logan's words. Or, Carlos could say that he never wanted to see him again, and demand that Logan no longer sit with them at the lunch table.

As he reached the auditorium, he saw that it was pitch black. He looked for the switch and turned it on.

This was not what he was expecting. He should've known better.

"Well, well, well. It looks like Bob was right... You do have a thing for Carlitos." Rick sauntered his way towards Logan.

"What do you want, Rick?" Logan spat out.

"Oh, so you're not denying it, then? What Bob overheard between your conversation with Kendall is true?" Logan froze up. He was worried for Kendall, worried that Bob may have also overheard the blonde admitting that he enjoyed making out with James. "You see, as soon as Bob heard Kendork say that he knew you liked, Carlos; Bob told me right away." Logan let out a breath of relief. Looks like Kendall's reputation was safe. "Were you disappointed, fruitcake? Disappointed that it wasn't really Carlos who invited you here? Were you hoping that you guys would make out in the dark?" Rick kept circling Logan.

"Why won't you just leave me alone, Rick?"

"Oh, that'll never happen. You see, this is the natural order of things, Logan. Normal people like me have to teach you faggots your place in this world. People like you are an abomination to this world."

"Really? You think that I'm the monster, here?"

"Shut up."

Logan felt something hard hit his head. He started to lose consciousness and crumpled to the ground.

* * *

A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! If you do, then you'll never know what happens in the story.

I thoroughly enjoyed writing Katie in this chapter. I love how she's portrayed in the show, but sometimes, I want to see her vulnerable side (which of course would never happen in the show because it's a comedy).

Anyways, would it be mean if I said that I'll be taking a hiatus for a month?

...

...

...

Don't you dare glare at me like that!

...

...

...

Fine. I'm kidding. Sheesh. Can't you guys take a joke?

I'll probably update again next week.

Love lots and keep on rushing!


	9. Moment of Truth

A/N: Hey there guys! I know that I'm a few days late, but I had a lot of work to do. So I apologize for the delay.

Nothing really new except I just found out how I really loathe the second term of every academic year. It seems to me that I'm most stressed during the second term.

And whenever I'm stressed out, I tend to play video games on the weekend (especially Harvest Moon). And after having not played said game for about a year, I am getting hooked on it again; meaning I may not update as regularly. Don't worry though, I'll try to still update weekly, but there will be times that I might go missing for a week or two.

Anyways, I'm glad that the number of people who are following this story is growing. I really hope that all of you review. That way, I not only get feedback from you guys, but I also become more motivated to write!

Also, special shout out to **mindapena** who took the time to send me a message telling me how much (he or she) was looking forward to this chapter. I hope you like this chapter, luv.

*clears throat* I know that you guys want to know what happens to Logan, so I won't keep you guys any longer.

Disclaimer: I think it's really unfair how BTR has taken over my life, and yet I do not, in any form, own them...

* * *

Chapter 9: Moment of Truth

Carlos was half-listening to Jett recount his story of the awesome party he had been to, when Kendall and James suddenly sat down beside them, apparently arguing over something.

"Would you just tell me what the hell I did wrong?" Carlos knew that Kendall was really bothered with whatever they were arguing about, because Carlos rarely saw his brother look this frustrated.

"The fact that you even have to ask that astounds me." James mocked laugh. By this time, everyone in their lunch table was listening to their argument.

"Sorry for not knowing what I did to piss you off, your highness." Kendall spat out. "Sorry if I don't know why you've been really distant lately."

"Will the two of you just stop fighting?!" Lucy pounded her fist on the table. "This may be the last year that we'll be together as a group and all we've done is drift apart. I don't know about you guys, but I do not want my senior year to be like this." She grabbed her bag and left.

"I'll make sure she's alright, but she has a point you know." Dak looked sadly at the two of them and followed Lucy.

There was an awkward silence as everyone ate their lunches, mostly everyone thinking about what Lucy had just said.

A few moments later, Lucy and Dak burst into the cafeteria, both looking distraught. They ran towards everyone and took a moment to catch their breath.

"Guys, Logan's been found passed out in the supply closet by a janitor." Lucy managed to say in between breaths.

"From the looks of it, he looked like he was attacked and beaten up." Dak also managed to pant out.

Everyone just stared at the two of them, expecting the two to say that they were only kidding.

"Guys, this is not a funny joke. I know that Logan can be a pain sometimes, but he's still my friend." Camille frowned and glared at the two.

"We're not kidding, Camille. Do you really think we would joke about something as serious as this?" Lucy answered.

"And he's our friend to, you know." Dak added.

"Which hospital are they taking him to?" Everyone turned to Carlos, staring at him as if he were a headless chicken.

Dak was the first one to snap out of his stupor and answered. "We don't know. We just saw him being carried by a nurse and the janitor who found him in the hallway."

Carlos then turned to Camille. "Camille, you have his mother's phone number right?" The brunette nodded, still not believing what she had just heard. "Would you please text her and ask if she already knows about this. I know she's a busy person, but her son is injured. Surely she'll have time for that?"

The Latino stood up and headed towards the exit as Camille started calling Logan's mom.

"Litos', where are you going?" Kendall exclaimed.

"To the principal's office. I have an idea who's responsible for this, and I want to know which hospital he's been taken to."

* * *

Logan woke up to a dull throb on his head and felt that someone was stroking his hair. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the lights, he saw his mother by his side.

"Oh, sweetie. You're finally awake. Let me go call the doctor, okay?" His mom quickly left the room and Logan took the time trying to remember what happened. He glanced at his surroundings and saw someone dozing off in a couch, although he couldn't see the man's face. Logan tried to adjust his position to get a better view of the man, but as soon as he tried, he felt a sharp pain in his ribs. Rick must've decided that hitting him in the head wasn't enough. Rick probably made a punching bag out of him while he was unconscious.

A few moments later, his mom and a middle aged woman entered the room. The woman introduced herself as Dr. Holly and proceeded to do a few standard tests on Logan.

"Well, the good news is that he can go home tomorrow morning." Logan smiled as he did not want to miss school for something so stupid. "But he has to rest for the week, which means he has to stay home."

"I can handle it. I feel fine." Logan knew that no one believed him, but still wanted to try.

"Doctor's orders Logan. Your mother tells me you want to be a doctor, which means you know that we tell you what's best for you. And with that, I'll leave you to rest." The woman smiled kindly and left the room.

There was a brief awkward silence before Logan's mom spoke up. "Who did this to you, Logan?" Logan looked away from his mom and stared at the man who was still sleeping on the couch. "Was it your father?" Logan quickly turned to his mother, which only made his head throb more.

"Don't be silly, mom. It happened in school remember? He wouldn't be allowed inside."

"Well, who is it then? I'll make sure he gets kicked out of school."

"I don't know, mom. I just felt someone hit me on the back of my head and lost consciousness." He held his mom's hand trying to reassure her. "By the way, how long was I out?" Logan tried to look for a wall clock but wasn't able to look for any.

"Well, they found you unconscious in the janitor's closet at around noon. But since no one knows how long you've been there, we really don't know how long you were out."

"I see."

"What was the last thing you remember, sweetie?"

"I don't really remember... I'm sorry mom. I must have been hit so hard that I forgot..." Logan looked away again, not being able to look at his mom's eyes and lie again. "I'm also sorry that you have to miss work because of me." Logan heard someone yawn and saw the man on the couch stir sleepily. His mom must've noticed as well, as she looked at the man and looked as if she just realized something.

"Oh that reminds me, your friends dropped by earlier to see if you were okay. They didn't stay long, but one of them insisted that he would wait until you woke up." His mom smirked before continuing. "It was the boy you brought over for dinner. Carlos, I think?"

As if he had sensed that he was being talked about, Carlos sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He blinked a few times before realizing that Logan was awake and stared at him.

"Well, I have to wake up early tomorrow to make up for lost time... So I'm gonna head home now, Logan. Carlos volunteered earlier to stay with you for the night." His mom gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and turned to Carlos. "Thank you again for doing this. Logie is so lucky that he has friends like you."

"It's no problem, Mrs. Mitchell. Anything to help _Logie._" Carlos replied.

"You boys, be good now. No fighting okay?" Mrs. Mitchell smiled and left the room.

There was another brief silence as soon as his mom left the room. The two boys looked at everything in the room except at each other. Logan tried shifting in his bed again, while Carlos just fiddled with his thumbs.

"Hey." Carlos was the first one to break the silence.

"Hey." Logan mimicked, not really sure how to respond.

"I brought you your homework." Carlos grabbed the backpack that was on the couch and reached inside. "Everyone knows how much you hate falling back in class." Carlos chuckled a little nervously.

"Yeah... Thanks." Logan glanced at Carlos' handwriting. He was expecting the Latino's handwriting to be undecipherable but was met instead with actually good handwriting.

"So, I went to the principal's office when I found out that you were rushed to the hospital..."

"Really? Why?"

"I told them that it was probably Rick who did this to you... They wouldn't believe me. They said that only you would be able to tell who really attacked you..."

"I see... Well thank you for trying, but I really don't know who hit me, Carlos."

"I don't believe you. We both know that he's capable of doing this. You're not telling me something, Logan."

"It's none of your business, Carlos. I know you're just doing this because you feel bad for me. I'm fine Carlos. You don't have to pretend that we're friends again just because I'm injured." Logan tried to sound neutral but Carlos could still hear traces of hurt in his voice.

Carlos sighed before replying. "Look, Logan. We were both jerks. You said something that really hurt me, but I know you didn't mean it that way. I just overreacted and decided to be stubborn. You said that you were sorry and I believe you." Carlos stood up and paced around the room as he continued his speech. "I also owe you an apology. It was wrong of me to try and pry into your life. But in my defense, I was just really concerned for you."

"Wow. Did you rehearse that? I bet Kendall helped you in making that speech." Carlos frowned and was about to explain at how he wasn't really good with words but when he looked at Logan, he saw the pale boy chuckling.

"Oh shut up. So, are we friends again?" Carlos looked expectantly at Logan.

"I'm sorry but no." Logan looked as if he was thinking things through.

"What? But I thought..."

"Let me finish. We're not yet friends because you might wanna change your mind after I tell you a couple of things. So in reality, it's still up to you whether we're going to be friends or not." Carlos nodded and took the seat Mrs. Mitchell was occupying earlier.

"Okay then. We'll go ahead then. Tell me these things that might make me change my mind." Logan rubbed his face before starting.

"Okay. The first thing I want you to know is that I come from a messed up family, and I'm pretty messed up as well, Carlos. I'm sure you know that. Sarcasm and being rude are some of my coping mechanisms. Being my friend means that you'll have to deal with those most of the times. And I'm not even sure if your other friends like me. What if they told you that they don't want me hanging around them anymore? What would you do?"

Carlos mulled things over before replying. "Yes, you may be rude and sarcastic at times, but I like that about you. You say these rude things but in reality, I know that you're just trying to protect yourself, and that's completely understandable." Carlos smiled a little before continuing. "As for my friends, I think I know them better than you do, as I have spent more time with them than you. I know that they would never shun anyone away, but if they do, then I'll stick with you."

"But-"

"I know, I know. You're probably going to say that I've known them longer than I know you, so why would I choose you over them. That's exactly the point. If I've known them for a long time and was wrong about them, then that must mean that I don't really know them. That they're simply pretending" Carlos paused. "Does that make sense?"

"In a very Carlos –like way, yes. I guess it does."

"So any more things you might think that would make me change my mind?"

"Yes. Just one more."

"Well let's hear it then."

Logan could feel his heartbeat quicken. A few months ago he would have never thought that he would be doing this, but he decided that this was the moment of truth.

"I like you, Carlos. Not in the friendly way, but in the 'I think I'm falling for you' kind of way." Logan stopped to see how Carlos would react, but the Latino just stood there staring at him, his face unreadable. Logan assumed that he should continue and explain.

"You see, I can't exactly pinpoint the moment I started having these feelings for you. It's just that you're always so kind to me no matter how rude I got. At first I was irritated with your constant optimism, thinking that you were naive. But as we started spending more time together, I found your smiles infectious. I would find myself looking forward to our tutoring sessions." Logan paused again and was expecting some sort of response from the Latino but got none.

"You made me feel special, Carlos. Especially, with your constant kindness, and always inviting me to spend time with you and your friends. I know that you're straight and that you're kind to everyone, and it doesn't mean that you like me back or anything... " Logan sighed. "The reason I'm telling you all of this is because I think it's completely unfair for you to hang out with someone who is so smitten with you, without you knowing."

Logan had nothing left to say, and Carlos just stood there. Logan would go crazy if Carlos didn't say anything.

"Say something. Scream or yell. I don't mind. Just say something." Logan pleaded and yet Carlos still did not respond. "OK, I get it. I guess you don't want to be friends anymore. It's fine, I understand. Do you mind leaving me alone now?" Logan closed his eyes, trying to fight back the tears. He heard footsteps but didn't hear the door close.

"You're right. I don't want to be friends anymore." Logan heard Carlos whisper into his ears. "I want something more..."

Before Logan could process what Carlos meant, he felt someone shift beside him.

Carlos kissed Logan on the lips.

* * *

A/N: Hmmm. This chapter looks very familiar... Oh right. It has a lot of similarities to Stranger Than Fiction. Hahaha.

Anyways, judging from all the murderous looks you're giving me, I should probably wrap this note up. Just remember, if you guys kill me, then you'll never know what happens next.

Will _**TRY**_ to update sometime within the week. (EMPHASIS ON TRY)

Love lots and keep on rushing!


	10. Family Meeting

A/N: Wassup people? Yeah, I'm still alive despite your attempts to murder me for last chapter's cliff-hanger. Yeah I have a small sadistic side when it comes to you guys... Just remember that, that is how I show my affection.

Oh before I forget, I would like to dedicate a special shout-out to a special anonymous reviewer: **Carganshipper.** You do not know how happy you made me by reviewing ALL the chapters even if you only started reading this recently. I found your insights and comments very helpful and do not worry because I do not find them offensive... I really wish you would make an ff account so that I could reply to you in private and have more discussions with you...

And another special shout-out to **C. T Macbre **who is also awesome for being awesome... Heheheh. You guys should check his story out... It's really really good.

I also want to take the time and thank you guys again for sticking with me so far, when there are many stories out there that are better than mine. And double thank you for all the people who take the time to review the story... :)

Please don't kill me for what I am about to do...

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR nor do I own the song "Say".

* * *

Chapter 10: Family Meeting

Carlos had just kissed Logan. It was brief and yet Logan thought that it was the best kiss of his life. Sure, Logan could only compare it to his first kiss with Camille, but he was sure that this kiss was way better than the former since he was actually attracted to the person who kissed him.

Logan stared at Carlos, still in shock at what the Latino had just done. Carlos on the other hand, could not look at Logan. Both boys stayed in their position for quite a while before one of them spoke up.

"What was that?!" Logan finally blurted out.

Carlos blushed and smiled shyly. "I'm sorry. That was my first time to kiss someone... I didn't really know-"

"No!" Logan wanted to slap himself for making Carlos more uncomfortable. "I didn't mean it like that. The kiss was actually..." Logan couldn't help but blush as well. "... amazing. What I meant was, why did you do it?"

"Oh. Actually..." Carlos finally looked at Logan, although his eyes looked somewhat apologetic. "I hope you don't take offense to this but, I'm not entirely sure..."

"Ohhh..." Logan tried his best to hold back his tears and not to sound hurt. "You should go home. It's getting late..."

"But I promised your mo-"

"I'm fine. I can manage being alone in the hospital for one night. Please tell our other friends that I'm okay. Oh, and thank you for bringing my homework for me."

Carlos knew that there was no point in arguing. He felt bad that he had hurt Logan but he needed to figure things out as well. Just as he had reached the door, Carlos stopped and turned back to Logan. "I may not know why I kissed you, but I do know that you are special to me Logan. And I hope you know that I still want to be your friend no matter how you feel about me. "

Logan did not look at Carlos and opened one of the textbooks that Carlos had brought for him. Carlos knew that Logan no longer wanted to talk about it and decided to finally leave.

* * *

"Bye Kendall, bye James! Thanks for dropping me off. See you in school tomorrow!" Lucy said before closing the door.

Kendall had volunteered to bring home his friends who either did not own a car or wasn't able to bring it to the hospital to visit Logan. Everyone in their group, minus Logan and Carlos, had dinner at a fast food joint after visiting the hospital.

The only people left in Kendall's truck were him and James. It took about 20 minutes to get to James' mansion from Lucy's place. Kendall knew that he was in for the most awkward 20 minutes of his life. Thinking that a little background noise would ease the tension, Kendall turned on the radio and tuned in to his favourite radio station.

"_Welcome back to 'Throwback Thursdays', where we play hits of the yesteryears. Up next is Say by John Mayer..."_ Kendall normally loved this song, but under these circumstances, he felt otherwise.

Kendall continued to drive in silence and would occasionally glance at the passenger's seat to look at James. For the past few blocks, the brunette had his arms crossed over, staring at the houses and buildings that they passed by.

As the song approached its' bridge, Kendall pulled over and sighed. James, who still hasn't talked to Kendall directly ever since their argument in the cafeteria; scowled and raised one eyebrow at Kendall.

"We need to talk." Kendall explained.

"Well, _I'm_ not talking to _you._" James crossed his arms again and looked away.

"I guess that's fine. After all, it's me who has a lot of explaining and possibly apologizing to do." Kendall said apologetically, which caused James to look at Kendall with slight interest.

"I'm _**listening...**_" James replied.

"I realized that my feelings for you are not just happiness when I get to make out with you during your rehearsals... I think it runs deeper than that. It was wrong for me to say that I only like you because you're a good kisser..."

James mumbled something that sounded like 'you don't say, asshole'. Kendall ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"It was even more wrong of me to run out on you when you asked me what I felt for you. I ran away because I was scared, okay?"

"Scared of what?"

"Scared at how much I cared for you; scared that I want us to be more than just friends; scared that if this doesn't work out, I'll lose my best friend." Kendall paused and turned off the radio before continuing. "We've been best friends since kindergarten. Hell, I've known you longer than I have known Carlos and I just don't know what I'd do without you!" Kendall leaned on the steering wheel trying his face from James. "I'm not even sure how I'd survive once we graduate. You're already so set on L.A. that you don't notice how hurt I get every time you mention it. It's like you can't wait to leave everyone behind." By this time Kendall was already sobbing.

"Kendall... I never knew... I didn't mean it that way..." James finally understood why Kendall was so afraid. "I can't assure you that everything will turn out alright. But I assure you that you'll always have me no matter what... Whether it be as your best friend or, you know... if you want to... as your _boyfriend..._"

The blonde finally looked up and looked at James and looks as if he was thinking things through. Kendall leaned forward and captured James lips with his own. It was a brief and chaste kiss, and soon enough both of them pulled away.

"Does this mean that you're willing to try as well?" James asked

"I dunno. If I say, will we fight less and get to make out more?" Kendall winked and laughed weakly.

"Hell yes."

* * *

Carlos wandered aimlessly through the streets, trying to clear his head and figuring out why he had kissed Logan back in the hospital.

Ever since he was old enough to understand the concept of sexuality, Carlos identified himself as straight, as he had never been interested in the same sex. However, he wasn't also overly enthusiastic about the opposite sex either. He thought that his lack of desire to be with the opposite sex was because he hasn't found the right girl yet.

Thinking back to the times he had spent with Logan, he admits that he found the other boy attractive, but that was normal, right? I mean just because you could admit that other men are attractive does not make you gay, right?

But, how would one explain his constant longing to be around Logan, then? That was also normal as well, right? I mean, best friends always want to hang out with each other right? His thoughts then drifted back to the words he had said before he kissed Logan: _"__You're right. I don't want to be friends anymore.I want something more...__". _He didn't know why he said those words, but as he listened to Logan and his speech, he couldn't help but also wonder how he found Logan's rare smiles, infectious.

Carlos only realized that he was already home, when he saw his _papi's_ car parked beside Kendall's pick-up. He decided that he would tell his family everything he's been feeling recently. It was better that they find about it now, before things got any worse.

"Oh, Carlos. I thought you were going to stay with Logan tonight?" His mom greeted as he entered the house.

"What's going on? Did I interrupt something?" Carlos asked as he noticed that all of them were gathered in the living area looking very solemn.

"We'll finish talking about this later." Carlos heard his father say to everyone in general before turning to Carlos. "What's wrong, _hijo_?"

"I need to tell all of you something, but you have to let me finish before you guys say anything." He saw his mom and dad exchanged worried glances while Kendall looked confused and shocked the same time. Katie on the other hand looked at him encouragingly.

"You see, Logan just confessed to me that he likes me. I listened to him explain why he liked me and he gave me the option of breaking off our friendship just in case I felt uncomfortable... I was confused and well I kissed him. Now, I always thought that I was straight, but I've never been attracted to girls, either. I find myself constantly wanting to be around and Logan and I don't know what that means... Now I'm not really sure what I am and I don't know what to do..." Carlos finished rambling but continued to pace in front of his family.

"Honey, why don't you take a seat beside Kendall." His mom gently grabbed his arm and led him towards the couch. "Now before your father and I say anything, Katie would you like to say something as well?" The red headed woman smiled kindly at the youngest sibling.

"Nope. Just want everyone to know that I still think this family is super awesome." Katie joked around but Carlos understood the underlying message: "I still love all of you no matter what."

"Well then, I'll start first." Their mom stood in front of them and smiled. "I don't know if both of you planned this." She motioned towards Kendall and Carlos as she spoke. "But I want you to know that I don't see any of you differently."

She then turned towards Kendall first and talked to him first. "Kendall, I think I've known how you felt about James for quite some time now. I don't know if you remember this, but you used to say how one day you were going to marry James and make him happy. You said that you wanted to be his family since his mom and dad were always away..."

Kendall smiled as he recalled the memory that only resurfaced now. Their mom now turned towards Carlos.

"Carlos, I don't know if you noticed but besides your dad, the only other person you've allowed in the tree deck to be with you was Logan. He obviously means a lot to you. Whether it be as a friend or someone you love, well only you can answer that." She sat down and looked at her husband, giving him the signal that it was his turn to speak.

Officer Garcia stood up and sighed. The only time Carlos saw his dad look this serious when he was working on a major case. He did not know what to expect.

"All I can say is that... I'm proud of you. I'm proud of both of you." Officer Garcia slightly smiled before continuing. "It takes a lot of courage to admit what you're feeling, especially when a lot of people get hated for it. Kendall, I'm sure that your dad; you're real dad would be proud of you as well... He died a hero and I'm sure you inherited his courage." Kendall stood up and hugged Officer Garcia.

"I love you, dad. I'm so glad that mom met you..." Kendall said as he buried he squeezed his dad.

"You should thank Carlos and yourself, if you two didn't become friends in middle school, then I wouldn't have met her, you, nor Katie."

Kendall pulled away from the hug and ran towards their room.

"Where are you going?" Carlos asked.

"I'm going to tell my boyfriend the happy news!" Kendall shouted back.

Carlos deflated a little bit when he heard this. He can't help but feel a little jealous.

"What's wrong now?" Katie asked as their mom and dad moved to the den, probably to watch television together.

"I think I just ruined my chances with Logan."

"What?! Why?" Katie lightly smacked Carlos on the shoulder.

"Well he asked me why I kissed him, and I answered 'I don't know'. What should I do?" Carlos could not believe that he was asking romantic advice from Katie, of all people. Well, she was smart for her own age, maybe too smart...

"Idiot." Katie mumbled. "Ask him out on a date. A _**proper**_ date, Carlos. And no, asking him out through burps will not help your chances. Just to be safe... go out on a double date with Kendall and James. That way there wouldn't be any awkward silences..."

"But what if he refuses? What if he thinks that I'm not really serious?" Carlos voiced out his biggest concern.

"Well then, you'll just have to find a way to convince him, won't you? To show him that you _**are**_ serious about this."

Carlos grinned and hugged Katie. "Thanks baby sister! You're the best!"

"I know. Don't you go forgetting it." Katie replied as Carlos ran towards their room.

"Hey, Keeeeeeeeeendall and Jaaaaaaaaaaaames!" Katie heard Carlos say in a sing-song voice before their door slammed. Katie just shook her head in amusement and went back to playing her videogame.

* * *

A/N: FINALLY. ONE COUPLE DOWN, ONE MORE TO GO...

Next chapter would be the double date scene, and hopefully Cargan will finally get together. Oh and for those of you who are hoping for a lemon scene in this story... Well then I'm sorry to say that there will be none... Let's see if I can squeeze some lemons in the **SEQUEL.**

Yeap, you read that right. I think it's finally safe to reveal that this story will have a sequel. Won't give too much details as it would ruin the ending for this story... but I can say that there were hints in this chapter about the sequel. (They're fairly obvious). Oh and the sequel would still focus on Cargan...

Anyways, I see around 10 to 12 more chapters for this story. Oh and I was wondering, whose past do you want to know about first? Carlos' or Logan's? I can only fit one in the next chapter, so I'm letting you guys decide...

I'll update 1 to 2 weeks from now. If my professors decide to be kind enough and not give us a shitload of work to do for the holidays then I'd probably update sooner than later.

Oh and if any of you guys are interested in following me on twitter or tumblr... Well feel free to follow me.

Twitter: nekulas

Tumblr: conflictedsmiles

If you do follow me, don't hesitate to tweet me or leave me a message. I'm really really really friendly. Seriously. I even have some BTR drabbles on my tumblr. Message me if you want to read them.

Also, don't forget to check out **C.T Macbre's** story**: "Shudder with Love"**. It's somewhat similar to this story, Logan being an outcast and Carlos having a lot of friends... It's also very well-written (unlike my stories...)

Anyways, love lots and keep on rushing!


	11. Relaiztions and Misconceptions

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Tried to make the chapter a little lengthier to make up for the wait. Been very busy. Won't keep you waiting any longer! Hope you enjoy and please don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don not own BTR or other liscensed trademarks, logos, etc. I also do not own Lilo & Stitch.

* * *

Chapter 11: Realizations and Misconceptions

Carlos yawned widely as he listened to Principal Rocque drone about what happened to Logan yesterday and how such violence will not be tolerated under his school. Carlos wanted to be mad at Principal Rocque because he already tried telling him that this was all Rick's fault but understood that without proof, no one could do anything about it.

Carlos glanced at his other friends and saw that most, if not all, looked as tired and sleepy as he was. It was only then that he realized how lucky he had friends like them. All of them barely got sleep because they had a video conference to help Carlos in asking Logan out.

The Latino then shifted his focus to his brother and James. Even if they both had bags under their eyes, he saw how happy they were. Upon further scrutiny, he noticed that the two of them were holding hands, although discreetly. His thoughts then drifted to Logan and how the genius felt about public displays of affection.

After what seemed like forever and a half, Carlos noticed that the people sitting beside him were fixing their stuff and stood up. Carlos glanced at his watch and noticed that the emergency assembly took most of first period, which under normal circumstances would make him happy; but this time it only made him more anxious.

It was agreed upon by his friends that Carlos has to remedy his situation with Logan as soon as possible. They decided that they were going to visit Logan as soon as school was out for the weekend. Carlos wanted nothing more than to be forgiven by Logan, but as their visit grew nearer, the more he feared that Logan would want nothing to do with him. After all, their relationship as friends was never that great to begin with.

* * *

Logan groaned in frustration as he threw his pencil across the room.

Being stuck in the hospital with no one to talk and having nothing to do was definitely not fun. But what irked Logan the most was that he was supposed to be out of the hospital hours ago. Dr. Holly informed him that he was free to go as soon as a parent or guardian signed him out. He immediately called his mom, only to find out that she was meeting with a client who wanted to buy a particular mansion but was having cold feet. She promised to drop by as soon as she can.

Logan tried answering the word problems he had been given for his physics class. Normally, this is the branch of science that Logan disliked the most (not that it had anything to do with the fact that he found this field more difficult and also less interesting than the other fields of science), and thus he would only try answering the problems before class.

He had two reasons why he attempted to do it anyways:

First, he was bored out of his mind; causing his thoughts to wander.

Second, his brain seemed to link almost anything to Carlos Garcia; and Logan wanted to avoid that.

So imagine his frustration when he came across a particular word problem that used the name Carlos in the situation. That was when Logan lost it and threw his pencil across the room.

He then decided to turn on the television. Sure it was the middle of the day, and most likely the shows that were on would be telenovelas that only housewives followed. He flicked through the limited channels that the hospital provided and settled for a telenovela that had a Hispanic man and woman arguing.

"_Can't you understand, Linda? I do not love you in the way that you want me to. I only see you as a friend! "_ Logan cringed at how horrible the voice acting was. On the other hand, he was glad that it was dubbed, as he wouldn't enjoy watching a show that would require him to mentally process and translate what was being said.

"_Lies!"_ Logan chuckled at how exaggerated and unnatural the acting was. _"You cannot tell me you do not love me. Did you not kiss me, just moments ago? Why do you deny what you feel for me, Carlos?"_

So much for watching television.

* * *

Carlos drummed his fingers against the table as he glanced at wall clock for what seemed like the hundredth time in that period. It showed that they only had five minutes left till the class to be dismissed for the weekend. He still can't they decide whether he wanted the clock to move faster or slower.

Sure, he was excited to set things right with Logan. But at the same time, he feared the possibility of rejection. He feared that Logan may have realized that Carlos was actually not worth his time and affection; feared that Logan may want Carlos to feel the pain of rejection; feared that he wouldn't be good enough for Logan.

When the bell that signified the end of classes finally rung, Carlos shot out of his seat and headed towards his locker. He took out his skates and textbooks he would need for the weekend, and scampered off towards his first destination: the nearest bookstore.

During the video conference he had with his friends last night, all of them helped think of ways to subtly manipulate Logan's initial reaction with Carlos into a more favourable one; or as Jett had bluntly put it: "Operation: Bribe Logan with things he likes so he'll forgive Carlos".

None of his friends seemed to have the heart to tell Jett how stupid the name was because it was the only helpful suggestion he had come up with. The others then gave their opinions as to what Logan may like to receive, with Camille offering most of the suggestions as she knew Logan longer than any of them.

As soon as Carlos entered the bookstore, he noticed how lost he was. He had forgotten to ask Camille which genre Logan enjoyed reading the most. He tried calling Camille, but the line was busy, presumably talking to Logan. He couldn't waste time to text Camille and ask since it would take too much time and Carlos was already behind schedule.

Carlos knew that Logan had liked to read, but rarely saw him reading besides textbooks.

_Think, Carlos. Think._

That's when it hit him. He remembered seeing Logan reading a paperback novel during Logan's first visit to James' mansion.

If only he could remember what Logan was reading back then!

He sighed in frustration when he could not even remember what the book looked like. Refusing to give up, Carlos tried to come up with another way to look for a book that Logan would like.

_Okay. If I'm going to pick the perfect book for Logan, I have to think like Logan._

_First question: Why does Logan like reading books?_ Carlos was already stumped, not knowing how to answer his first question.

_Okay, wrong approach. What do I __**know**_ _about Logan? _ Carlos pretended to skim through some of the books that were on display as he tried to answer his new question.

_Logan used to prefer being left alone and only had Camille for a friend. He has a mysterious past, and has a very weird relationship with his mother. He gets bullied and picked on by Rick for his sexuality. He's sarcastic and somewhat sassy at times, as if he's trying to push people away..._

_It still doesn't make sense!_

Carlos then froze on the spot. His inner voice, which usually just sounded like his voice, changed and sounded similar to Logan's, although it was more disturbing, more spiteful; as if thinking like Logan had granted Carlos access to Logan's mind.

"_It's because reading offered me a temporary escape. Now, maybe I need a permanent one..."_

Carlos dropped the book he was holding and skated out of the store. This stupid plan can wait. If his thoughts were correct, then Carlos had more serious matters to worry about.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be alright, sweetie?"

"Yes, mom." Logan let out an exasperated sigh. "It's not like this is the first time you've left me alone." Logan rolled his eyes and did not see the hurt look on his mother's face.

"Well, if you say so." His mom cupped his face and looked at him in the eyes. "And you're sure that you still can't remember anything abo-"

"No, mom. I do not know nor recall how I ended up in the hospital." Technically, Logan wasn't lying this time. He didn't really know how he wound up in the hospital because he was unconscious, however he did know why he needed to be rushed to the hospital.

"Fine. I really wish I didn't have to leave you alone, not when you just got out of the hospital."

"It's fine mom. Really. Go ahead and close that deal or whatever you real estate agents do." Logan faked a smile as he held the door open for his mom, signifying that the conversation was over.

"Okay, okay. I'll try to be home in time for dinner tonight."

"Sure, sure." Logan already turned around to go back inside the house when his mom called out.

"And Logan-"

"Hmm?"

"I love you. I hope you never forget that." Logan blinked a few times and stared at his mom, trying to process what she had just said.

"I love you too, mom." Logan whispered loud enough so that his mom would hear.

This time, Logan watched for his mom's car to disappear off the driveway before heading back inside the house.

Feeling a little drowsy from eating too much with his mom, Logan decided that taking a quick nap on the couch wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Carlos realized that he travelled faster if he ran rather than skate. Sure, it was really inconvenient and painful to run throughout town with nothing but socks on, but this was an emergency and Carlos had more things to worry about.

As Carlos neared the turn before Logan's street, he could feel the adrenaline pumping throughout his body, pushing his legs to go faster even if he spent the past half hour sprinting. He could feel his heart beating frantically alongside the thumping that his skates (that were hanging on his neck) made on his chest.

Once he reached Logan's front door, Carlos wasted no time and began ringing the doorbell. He heard the loud buzzer sound that Logan's doorbell made, followed by something that sounded distinctly like small things falling on tiles, and someone mumbling. Fearing, for the worst, Carlos started pounding on the door and screaming.

"LOGAN! OPEN UP THE DOOR. I SWEAR TO GOD I AM GOING TO BREAK DOWN THIS-" Carlos was about to kick the door with his full force when it opened.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Carlos glanced at Logan who looked very dishevelled and had puffy eyes, then quickly looked for the source of the sound he heard earlier. The Latino quickly saw a bottle of pills and its contents scattered on the floor.

"Oh, God. I'm too late! SOMEONE CALL 911!" Carlos looked around frantically, hoping that some of the neighbors would help. "LOGAN, WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T SLEEP!"

"Carlos, what the hell are you yelling about?"

"Oh God. Oh God, oh God, oh God." Clearly, Carlos was panicking, but Logan couldn't understand why.

"Carlos." Logan shook Carlos firmly. "Look at me. Tell me what happened." Logan knew that he was supposed to be at angry or resentful at the Latino for kissing him and leading him on last night, but he couldn't help but feel that whatever what was happening was more important. His hurt and other bitter feelings could wait for a moment.

"There's no time! We have to rush you to the hospital! What were you thinking?! Suicide is never the answer!"

Logan blinked exactly five times before he was able to process and understand everything that just happened. Carlos thinks that Logan swallowed a ton of pills to commit suicide, although as to why Carlos would think that he had no idea...

"Carlos, calm down-."

"No! I will not lose another person I care about because they're too selfish to think about how others feel!"

"I AM NOT PLANNING TO KILL MYSELF!" The effect had been instantaneous on Carlos. The Latino visibly relaxed and tackled/hugged Logan.

"Oh, well this is embarrassing." Although Logan couldn't see Carlos' face he could imagine that the Latino was blushing as he hugged Logan.

"Now, care to explain why you suddenly barge in here thinking that I was going to commit suicide?" Logan raised an eyebrow as he pulled away from the hug. He mentally cursed at how Carlos could still affect him so much even if the Latino recently broke his heart.

Carlos blushed and offered a sheepish grin. "Uhh. My spidey senses were tingling?"

"Carlos." Logan crossed his arm and tapped his finger impatiently. "Look, if you're not going to tell me, then please leave. You may think that everything's fine between us, but it's not. Not for me. Like I said, I'm still willing to be friends if you are. I just need some time alone."

"Fine, I'll explain everything." Carlos decided it was better to tell Logan everything, even the whole operation rather than potentially have another argument with Logan.

"Good." Logan looked mildly surprised but Carlos decided not to comment on it for now. "Help me clean up the pills first, before you get started."

"Okay, but you also need to explain what that was about."

"Oh, trust me. It isn't what you think it is. It's actually kind of your fault." Logan found himself chuckling as he handed Carlos a broom.

"Okay." Logan started as he sat down on the couch, patting the space beside him to signal that Carlos should there. "Start from the beginning."

"Right, from the beginning." Carlos took a deep breath before continuing. "Well, it all started in the year that I was born-"

"Carlos!"

"Just kidding. Okaaaaaaay then. From the beginning. "

"Carlos, stop stalling and get on with it."

"Fine. I guess I should start with why I kissed you, seeing that I never really got to explain." Carlos noticed that Logan had tensed up as he mentioned the kiss.

"Well, if it's essential to the story, then go ahead."

"So, as you were saying your whole speech about you liking me and your reasons as to why you liked me; I couldn't help but notice that the feelings you described were similar to how I felt about you. Back then, I thought that my constant longing for you was because you were my best friend, but as you confessed your feelings, I couldn't help but think that maybe I wanted more than friendship."

"Then, why did you say that you didn't know why you kissed me when I asked you last night?" Carlos could hear the masked hurt in the voice of Logan.

"Because I was an idiot. And because I was afraid of how the people I cared most about would react." Carlos replied.

"Oh..." Logan looked away.

"Shit, I didn't mean it like that!" Carlos quickly understood as to how Logan may have interpreted what he just said. Logan thinks that he cares more about what other people think about him than Logan's feelings. "What I meant was; I was afraid as to how my family would take it. I mean I care deeply about you Logan, but I also love my family."

"I guess that's understandable... I mean, I would also give up anything to have a family like yours..." Logan smiled sadly and repressed a shudder. He was not going to cry in front of Carlos.

Carlos knew that he couldn't offer words of comfort. If he tried to say anything about Logan's family, it would sound insincere as he knew almost nothing about Logan's past, besides a few rumours he heard. So Carlos decided to continue with his story.

"Anyways, when you asked me to leave, I walked all the way home to clear my thoughts. I realized that it was wrong of me to lead you on like that if I was still going to choose my family over you, should they choose to disapprove."

Logan blinked back his tears. He knew that Carlos did not mean for his words to be so hurtful, but hearing how Logan was just a second choice to Carlos felt like he was being ripped into pieces.

"So I decided to tell them what happened." Logan was taken aback at what he had just heard. Just a few moments ago, Carlos was saying that he would choose his family over Logan, but now Carlos was saying that he risked his bond with his family by recounting their kiss.

"Why? I thought-"

"Because as I walked towards home, I realized that I no longer deeply cared for you."

Carlos tilted his chin up so they would see eye to eye. "I realized that I _**love **_you." Carlos paused for a while to see what Logan would do. Seeing as that neither of them spoke, Carlos decided that Logan wanted the whole story before he finally gave out his reply.

"So as I got home, I found out that Kendall also came out just a few moments before I did. Kendall said that he and James were finally together and that he didn't care about what other people thought, as long as James and his family loved him..." Carlos couldn't bear him just sitting down and doing nothing so he decided to pace around as he continued his storytelling.

"Anyways, mom pointed out how James was special to Kendall and how you were special to me. Dad said that Kendall and I were courageous for confessing what we felt when a lot of people are hated for being themselves. Katie basically told us that she still loved us no matter what."

"I still don't get what this has to do with you thinking I was going to commit suicide." Carlos was half relieved that Logan spoke again, but was also worried, because he did not address Carlos' confession of love.

"I'm getting there." Carlos rolled his eyes and resumed his pacing. "So after the whole family meeting, I asked Katie for advice as to how I can fix things with you."

"Really? Katie?!"

"Oh, shush. You got to hang out with her for one whole afternoon. You know that she's smart."

"Point taken."

"Anyways, she suggested that I just come clean and ask you out on a date, perhaps a double date with Kendall and James. So taking her advice, I quickly asked all of our friends to a video conference to help me ask you out." Carlos paused in his pacing and turned to Logan. "Our first dilemma was how we were going to make you talk to me without wanting to murder me." Logan smirked and waved Carlos to continue.

"Jett then came up with his 'Operation: Bribe Logan with things he likes so he'll forgive Carlos' and it seemed a good idea. We then spent the whole night thinking of what things might help you calm down and talk to me..."

"And what did you guys come up with?"

"Well, I was supposed to buy you a book, flowers, and Cocoa Crunchies."

"Well, where are these supposed items of bribery and I still don't-?"

"I'm getting to that. So as school finally ended, I went straight to the bookstore, but I had an oversight in my plan."

"Which was?"

"I didn't know what genre you liked best, nor did I have any idea what books you already owned."

"Ahh.."

"So I thought that if I think like you and list everything I know about you, well then I would know what to get you."

Logan was starting to see where this was headed, but he let the Latino continue anyway.

"It was then I thought that you may have suicidal tendencies... I mean I came to the conclusion that the reason you liked books so much was because they were a form of escape to you, and maybe you saw death as another means of escape."

"I'm neither confirming nor denying anything that you just said, but still. Why would you suddenly rush here and think that I would commit suicide today? Also, do you have solid proof that I do have suicidal tendencies?"

"Yes, I do have proof."

"You're bluffing."

"No. It all makes sense now. The first time I slept over. You kept sneaking to the bathroom in the middle of the night. Then the following morning, the pack of razors in your _**guest**_ bathroom was open even though from what I learned the time since I got to know you, was that you rarely had people over besides Camille. You were contemplating to slash your wrists that night!"

"..."

"Holy shit! How long has this been happening, Logan?! And what were you really planning to do with those pills?!"

"Will you please calm down?"

"No, not until I get answers, Logan."

"Fine. Ask away, but I can refuse to answer some questions, if I want to. Deal?" Logan's voice seemed resigned, but at the same time relieved.

"Fine. When did this start?"

"When my dad started hitting me."

"How long has it been going on?"

"I already stopped."

"When?"

Logan blushed and hesitated for a moment. Carlos thought that Logan was going to refuse to answer but he heard Logan whisper: "The night you slept over."

"Ohh..." Then realization dawned on Carlos' face. "Oh... Is that why-?"

"Yes. That day, the day I met you, I was supposed to end my own life. I couldn't take it anymore. Everything in my life was so fucked up. If you hadn't interfered with Rick that day or if you didn't insisted helping me bring my books back home, I would have been gone by now."

"What about the pills?"

"Oh that." Logan chuckled. "I took a nap earlier and when I woke up, the back of my head was throbbing. I was about to drink the painkiller when you rang our obnoxiously loud doorbell. I dropped the bottle and it scattered on the floor."

"Oh."

"Oh indeed." Logan smiled genuinely.

"Can I ask one more question?" Carlos wanted to know about Logan's past, and he hoped that he would know if the rumours were true by the end of the night. As if sensing what Carlos was about to ask, Logan stood up.

"It's been a long night, and it's been emotionally draining on not only me, but for you as well. You want to watch Lilo & Stitch with me?"

"Sure, I guess." Carlos did not know which part of the movie Logan started to lean on Carlos' shoulder as they were now both wrapped in a blanket. Carlos didn't question what was the status of their relationship and just felt content with cuddling Logan.

"By the way..." nudged his head against Carlos.

"Hmmm?" Carlos answered lazily.

"Ï enjoy reading any novel as long as it's well-written. And I love you too..." Logan could feel Carlos smiling and focused his attention back to the movie.

* * *

Joanna felt bad that he wasn't able to keep her promise to her son. So she brought his favourite doughnuts. As she opened the front door, she immediately saw a bright light coming out of the living room.

As she investigated, she saw the television on the opening menu of Lilo & Stitch- Logan's feel good movie. She then turned to check the couch and saw Logan and Carlos cuddled up in the couch with Carlos' arm draped protectively over Logan. She adjusted the blanket, making sure both of them were sufficiently covered and dialled a number in her phone.

Most likely, Jen was already worried sick as to where Carlos could be now. Oh well, she'd just have to tell her that they should expect a lot of sleepovers now.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if the Author's note is a little rushed. It's 2 in the morning and I still have a lot to do. I just squeezed in some time to write.

Yeah, that's how much I love you guys.

So I hope you love me so much as well that you won't forget to review. (Remember reviews motivate me and inspire me to update faster and write better chapters)

I'll update as soon as I can.

Love lots and keep on rushing!


	12. Time of Our Lives

A/N: Hey guys! Time for another update for Stuck! *randomly throws confetti around*

Anyways, I'm kinda sad that the last chapter is one of the least reviewed chapters in Stuck. I was really hoping that it would have gotten at least more love from you guys, seeing that it was one of the longest chapters... *sighs*

Maybe I am being a little unfair, as I shouldn't be writing just for reviews... but after seeing my after fanfic (which I just recently published) get so many reviews in just a few days made me really feel insecure about this story...

Nevertheless, I shall continue writing this story and hope that it would also be loved as much as my other fic

Also if anyone is interested to beta my stories, please PM me or mention it in a review. (Punctuation will be the death of me.)

Oh and before I forget, I'll postpone the double-date for next chapter as it needs to be built up to get you guys more excited... Cargan. Hope you guys will enjoy it.

As a consolation, try to enjoy my pathetic excuse for a (sort of) lemon scene (if you could call it that)...

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.

* * *

Chapter 12: Time of Our Lives

Logan's eyelids fluttered as he tried to figure out why he was sleeping on the couch and why there was something or, rather, a _**someone**_ who was radiating so much heat behind him. Logan then noticed that this _**someone**_ had _**his**_, judging from the clothed boner that was pressed firmly against his back, arm draped protectively all over him.

Logan shifted so that he was facing his mysterious "cuddler", only to see Carlos lightly snoring. Logan smiled a little as he remembered what happened last night. Sure, he was still confused as to the status of his relationship with Carlos was; but one thing was for certain: Logan enjoyed waking up like this.

After a few moments, Logan decided to wake Carlos up so that they could move to his bedroom. You know, just to be more comfortable as compared to sleeping on the couch.

"Carlos..." Logan whispered teasingly. "Wake up, sleepyhead."

"Dun wanna." Carlos mumbled incoherently. "You're comfy." Carlos, to prove his point, shifted closer to Logan.

"Carloooooooos." Logan whined. "As much as I love waking up like this, I think it's too soon for me to feel your boner pressed so close to my cock." Logan hoped that teasing would finally get Carlos to wake up.

Carlos was about to retort, when he suddenly lightly coughed, followed by some sniffling.

"Logie. I think I'm sick." Carlos then coughed again and blinked rapidly. "Can you call Kendall, and ask him if he could pick me up?"

Logan already feeling disappointed, seeing that his time with Carlos would be cut short, reluctantly agreed.

"Sure, let me go make you some soup while we wait for him." Logan stood up and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

"Uh huh... Yes, that's totally fine... Yes, I'll tell him. Thank you." Logan hung up as he just finished talking with Mrs. Garcia. He then glanced at Carlos lying down on the couch, watching cartoons on Nickelodeon. He then turned his attention to the stove as he heard the soup boil.

"I spoke with your mom..." Logan said as he handed Carlos the bowl of soup, only to be met by Carlos giving him a questioning look. "She said that Kendall is out with James, and she can't pick you up because she has to attend Katie's violin recital." Logan caressed one of Carlos' hand. "She says she's really sorry."

"Nah. It's fine." Carlos replied with a weak smile. "Guess I'll just have to walk home..."

"You are most certainly are not!" Logan wanted to lightly smack Carlos' head for such foolishness, but decided that the Latino was already suffering enough. "I am not going to let my bo-." Logan coughed to cover his slip-up. "let my best friend walk home, sick!"

"You can say it, you know?" Carlos grinned. "I mean we are _**boyfriends**_, right?" Carlos blushed, fearing that he made a fool out of himself for assuming that they were boyfriends.

"Of course, you idiot." Logan teased. "I think feeling your boner pressed near my butt either makes me your boyfriend or a slut. And I would prefer to be the former than the latter." Logan's heart fluttered as he heard Carlos laugh. It's not because he forgot about all of his problems or anything cheesy like that. On the contrary, Logan was very much aware of his problems. The reason why he was so happy was because when he was with Carlos, none of it really mattered.

"Logan..."

"Hmmm?" Logan snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at Carlos.

"I meant what I said last night." Carlos was staring right into Logan's eyes. "I love you."

"And I also meant what I replied, I love you too." Logan took the bowl of soup from Carlos' hand and placed it in the coffee table. Logan leaned in and kissed Carlos.

Carlos' mouth was warmer than Logan had remembered, probably due to the Latino's fever; but the heat made Logan moan. Carlos took advantage and slipped his tongue inside the pale boy's mouth. Carlos felt himself smile as he tasted a hint of mint, probably from Logan's toothpaste.

Logan deepened the kiss as he moved towards the couch and lay on top of Carlos, thereby straddling the Latino. He gasped, as Carlos ground their hips together, causing friction on their clothed erections. Taking advantage of Logan's surprise, Carlos stood up, pinned Logan on the couch and sat on top of him.

"Hey! No fair!" Logan pouted, cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"And what's so unfair about this, _Logie?_" Carlos purred seductively. He then started kissing Logan's neck, alternating between nibbling, licking, and sucking on one spot.

"Ah-" Logan moaned out as he bucked his hips in pleasure. "C-Carlos..." he panted out. "You'll leave – AH!- a mark!" Carlos pulled back and stared at the spot that he had just claimed.

"Too late." Carlos winked.

Logan imitated Carlos' tactics and ground their hips together, eliciting a moan from the Latino. Logan then squirmed out of Carlos' hold on him and switched their positions again.

"I think it's only fair that I give you a hickey as well..." Logan lifted Carlos' shirt until it revealed the tan stomach underneath it. Logan imitated what Carlos did to him, and once he was satisfied with the hickey, Logan started unbuttoning, Carlos' shorts.

Logan pulled Carlos shorts up to the Latino's ankles, too impatient to remove them completely. Logan stared at the huge tent that Carlo's boxer had and gulped. He looked at Carlos, silently asking if the Latino would be okay with what he was about to do.

"Lo-Logan." Carlos panted out. "You don't have to..."

"But I _**want **_this." Carlos could see the lust in Logan's eyes, which made Carlos harder. Logan then started to remove Carlos' boxer when Carlos' hand stopped him.

"Are you sure we should be doing this on your couch? What if your mom walks in on us?"

"She's at work. Won't be home till dinner." And without warning, Logan started stroking Carlos' cock, tugging a little harder as his hand near the head.

"F-fuck." Logan took that as his signal and tentatively sucked on Carlos' balls. He then started licking Carlos' cock making his way to the head. Logan's tongue lapped at the slit, tasting the salty pre-cum that was already leaking. "Where the fuck did you learn this?"

Logan stopped with what he was doing, causing Carlos to whimper slightly. "I'm a teenager, like you, Carlos. Ever heard of internet porn?" He positioned himself near Carlos' cock again, this time putting the head inside his mouth.

Logan had to hold Carlos' hips, to prevent the Latino from bucking, which would have made Logan choke. He started bobbing his head up and down, at the same time stroking the parts that Logan couldn't reach with his mouth.

"Ah- Logan!" Carlos had his hand on top of Logan's head, as tugged at Logan's hair. "I'm so close!" Carlos was waiting for Logan to pull away so Carlos could finally cum, but instead Logan sucked harder and bobbed his head faster. No longer able to contain himself, Carlos closed his eyes and came as screamed Logan's name. When he felt his hips stop jerking violently, he opened his eyes, and saw Logan smiling at him, as he wiped Carlos' seed that had dribbled on his chin.

"What does it taste like?" was the first thing that Carlos blurted out.

Logan chuckled and replied, "Why don't you find out for yourself?" Logan grabbed Carlos by the shirt and kissed him, this time it was Carlos who gasped in surprise. Logan slipped his tongue in massaged Carlos' tongue with his own.

They spent several minutes kissing, before their lungs finally screamed for air. As Carlos pulled away, he felt that Logan was still hard. He grabbed Logan's cock and stroked it through the fabric. Logan swatted his arm away and stood up.

"But you're still hard-"

"Which we can take care of, as we take a shower." Logan winked and abruptly walked away. "That is if you can catch me." Logan then ran away, with Carlos chasing him, half naked throughout the house.

* * *

Logan jumped off of the couch as he heard Kendall's signature honk. "Bye mom! Carlos and Kendall are here to pick me up!"

"Don't drink too much! And don't forget your overnight bag." Logan rolled his eyes for being treated like a six year old kid. "Look at you, so grown up. Going to overnight parties with your _**boyfriend **_and your other friends_**.**_"

"Moooom!" Logan whined. He groaned as he heard the loud buzz of the doorbell. He wasn't looking forward to being in the same room with his mom and Carlos, now that they were dating.

"Coooome in!" Logan's mom shouted in a sing-song voice before Logan could get to the door. Logan saw the doorknob turn and was greeted by Carlos, who was dressed similarly like Logan: a cardigan with a simple v-neck underneath and dark jeans; and Kendall who was wearing a plaid long sleeves, jeans, and a beanie.

"You feeling better already?" Logan asked as he ushered Carlos and Kendall inside.

"Definitely." Carlos kissed Logan on the lips, which still caused Logan some shock, as he was still unaccustomed to their new way of greeting each other. There was a flash of bright light, and Logan was mortified to see his mother holding a camera.

"MOOOOOOOM!" Logan screamed out?

"What? I just want to immortalize your first night out with your first boyfriend." Logan was wondering if he would be the first person to die of embarrassment.

"Good evening, Mrs. Mitchell." Carlos walked towards her and pecked her on the cheek. "Thank you for letting me sleep over last night. Also thank you for being okay with me dating your son." Carlos grinned.

"No, no. Thank **YOU**." Mrs. Mitchell replied. "Heaven knows that my son needs someone to teach him to have a little fun sometimes."

"What happened to your neck?" Kendall interrupted, as he pointed at the small bandage on Logan's neck.

"Cut myself shaving." Logan replied a little too quickly, making sound guilty.

"Sure. I totally believe that." Kendall teased.

Logan was about to retort when his mom interrupted. "Come on, I need a picture of all three of you. Then one picture of just Logan and Carlos."

When Logan, on such short notice, had asked permission to go to James' get together; he was expecting that he would be allowed immediately, as his mom rarely said no to him. So imagine, Logan's surprise when his mom had set a condition, that she be allowed to take pictures before he left, in order for Logan to be allowed to go.

Logan hung his shoulder around Carlos and Kendall's shoulder as they smiled and posed for the camera. Kendall then stood by his mom as his mom gushed about how cute Carlos and Logan were together. Logan saw Kendall snickering, as Carlos posed for the next picture. The Latino kissed Logan on the cheek and puffed up his cheek, making him look incredibly adorable. Logan felt his smile creep up and was reluctantly thankful that his mother insisted taking a picture of the two of them.

"I'll tag all of you on facebook, although they would only be seen by us, and give you copies as soon as they're developed." Logan cursed the day that his mother learned how to tag photos on facebook. "Now, go on and get out of here." She was now pushing the three of them towards the door. "See you tomorrow, Logie-bear." Logan hung his head as he heard Kendall and Carlos snicker at the nickname.

Logan refused to talk during the drive to James' mansion, as the two brothers relentlessly addressed him as Logie-bear.

Kendall dropped them off on the driveway, before heading out to park. "See you guys inside."

As soon as they walked, Carlos held Logan's hand, and Logan blushed. "Still can't believe that James is throwing a party, just because we're dating now."

"It's not only for us, doofus. It's for Kendall and James as well." Carlos replied. "And besides, it isn't so much of a party. It's just our group of friends."

"Still, it's mighty generous of James to offer alcohol and let everyone sleepover. I mean, I still think we could pay for half of the booze, seeing that this is our celebration as well."

"Oh. I guess you don't know James very well then." Carlos stopped walking, thereby causing Logan to stop as well. "James is very generous. He wasn't always like that, or so Kendall tells me. But ever since I met James, he has always offered his to celebrate any milestone that he or any of his friends pass." Logan nodded to signify that he understood. "Now let's go deposit our bags in the guest room and look for the others."

* * *

The party took place by the poolside. There were three coolers lined up by the entrance, all full of assorted beers. Party music could be heard, and saw that there was an iPod dock near the coolers. Logan glanced around and saw that their other friends were already there. James approached them with a smile on his face.

"Glad you guys are finally here." James raised an eyebrow at Logan as he looked at the bandage on his neck. "Carlos, you dawg." James shook his head in amusement and clapped slowly. "Feel at home. Excuse me while I go look for Kendall."

"Come on" Carlos grabbed Logan's hand and dragged him toward their friends.

They were greeted by a chorus of "Finally" and "Congratulations!" then hell was unleashed upon Logan when the girls noticed Logan's bandage.

"Is that what I think it is?!" Camille was the first one to notice. "Oh, gosh. It is!"

"What?" Lucy stopped talking with Dak, turning his attention to Logan. "Whoa." The girls then walked away and started whispering, probably guessing how Logan got the bandage and who was on top. Logan felt his cheeks flush, embarrassed that his friends could freely talk about his love life.

"You guys want beer?" Jett asked as he walked towards the coolers.

Carlos looked at Logan and said, "Oh, you have to try something. It tastes so good."

"Does it taste better than you?" Logan whispered, earning a faint blush from Carlos.

"Yes, Jett. I'll have the usual, so will Logan." Carlos shouted to Jett.

"The usual? You drink a lot?"

"Not really. He doesn't drink regularly, if that's what you're implying." Dak interrupted. "And neither do we. We just drink on special occasions, such as this."

"Here you go." Jett handed him and Carlos identical bottles. He looked at the label and it read: "San Miguel".

"Never heard of this brand before." Logan was no expert on drinking, but he was pretty sure that this was not the brand that people usually drink at parties.

"It's imported from the Philippines." James cut in, as he and Kendall joined the guys. "Really good. All of us like the apple flavoured beer. The lemon flavoured ones taste good as well, but not as great as the apple."

"What are the girls up to?" Kendall asked as he noticed that the girls were too busy giggling about something.

"Either they're still talking about how far Carlos and I have gone, or..." Logan tapped his chin, pretending to think. "... or they're betting which part of the house you and James had sex before joining us." Logan saw Kendall blush fiercely and James smirk.

* * *

They had spent the night dancing, telling stories, and playing drinking games. The party was starting to wind down as no one was drinking anymore. Logan and Carlos occupied one of the sofas, with Logan's head resting on Carlos' lap.

Logan enjoyed the feeling of Carlos' fingers, as it stroked and played with his hair. He was about to drift off when he heard two sets of footsteps approach them.

"Hey." James was the first to speak. "I just asked my parents if we could use the lake house next week, and they agreed." Logan sat up and raised an eyebrow.

"What James is trying to say is that, would you guys like to go on a double date with us?" Kendall scratched his head before continuing. "It'll just be the four of us and the lake..."

"I'm willing as long as Logan is coming also." Carlos replied.

"So, Logan. Are you willing to _**come with**_ Carlos?" Logan just rolled his eyes at James' sexual innuendo.

Carlos was looking at Logan with expectant eyes. How could Logan possibly say no to those eyes? "Fine. But it won't just be fun and games, Carlos. With finals just around the corner, I need to help you pull your grades up." Logan chided.

"Yes!" Carlos gave James and Kendall a high-five. "Told you, he would come with us."

"Wait. You guys had already planned this before?"

"Well, you could say that." James was the one who answered. "It's been a tradition of ours to go to the lake house on a weekend, before school finally ends for the holiday break."

"Then, why is it just the four of us if this was already tradition before even you guys started dating?"

"Well usually, others would join us, but it was only the three of us who had been consistently present every year." Carlos explained.

"I already asked the others, who wanted to join this year. All of them said that it would be best if it were only the four of us." James cut in. "Anyways, Kendall and I are off to sleep. See you guys tomorrow at breakfast."

* * *

A/N: What did you guys think?

I know, the lemon sucked. I'm not really good at those kinds of things. I admit that I'm a blushing virgin. I mean I haven't even had a proper kiss in my whole 19 years of existence! So I really don't know what I'm doing here... Hehehe.

Oh and since it will no longer spoil the plot, I mentioned in the first chapter, that this was inspired from a story from Chicken Soup for the Soul. If you guys want to read it, it's entitled "A Simple Gesture". I'm pretty sure you can google it.

Oh and for those concerned, Medicine Man would hopefully be updated by Thursday. There's a big possibility that it would be earlier, if my professors are kind enough not to bury me with school work.

As for this story, I'm not really sure when the next update would be. I'm having struggles with keeping the story interesting and flowing...

Your feedback would help me greatly, as some of your ideas may inspire me.

Love lots, and keep on rushing!


	13. What It Takes To Be A Man

A/N: Wow, I just realized that this story went past 100 reviews! I still can't believe that my stories would get this kind of reception! Words cannot truly express how thankful I am, especially to my loyal readers and reviewers who had _**stuck**_ (I'm so punny) with me from the beginning.

Anyways, this chapter is longer than the previous ones, since we finally get to know the full details of Logan's past!

Hope you guys will like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR

* * *

Chapter 13: What It Takes To Be A Man

***prod* *poke**prod***

Kendall was going to scream bloody murder, no scratch that; he was going to commit bloody murder. Whoever was waking him up better had a _good _reason for doing so. He waited for a few more seconds, hoping that the other person had given up in trying to wake him up.

*** poke**prod**poke***

"Kendall, are you awake?" Kendall heard Carlos whisper.

"I am now, no thanks to you." Kendall answered as he barely opened his eyes. "Can't this wait until later, 'Los?" Kendall glanced at his bedside clock and saw its' bright orange light glare as he saw that it was one in the morning. "You know that I'm the one who'll be driving for three hours to get to the lake house."

Carlos sighed. Kendall could barely see his stepbrother's face, but he knew that Carlos was pouting. "Oh, right. M'sorry." Carlos crossed the room, back to his bed and lied down.

Kendall took a deep breath and tried going back to sleep, which proved to be harder than he thought. Every so often, he could hear Carlos toss and turn accompanied by a loud sigh. Kendall tried covering his ears with a pillow, which actually worked, but now that he was awake; he couldn't help think of what was bothering Carlos. Removing the pillow from his head, he sat up and hoped that he wasn't going to regret asking.

"Ugh. I can't believe I'm doing this, but what's bothering you, 'Los?" Kendall saw that Carlos sat up as well and turned on his bedside lamp.

"I'm scared, Kendall." Carlos chewed his bottom lip.

"Aren't you a little too old to be afraid of the dark, Carlos?" Kendall teased, not knowing what the Latino was so afraid of.

"Jerk." Carlos stuck out his tongue before continuing. "I'm afraid of the future, Kendall." Carlos paused, trying to organize his thoughts. "Now that I realize how much I care- no _love_ Logan, I can't help but think what will happen once we all graduate. I'm sure that he'll get accepted into Harvard or some Ivy League university for his pre-med... While I don't even fucking know if I'll get into college or graduate on time." Carlos buried his face in his hands, not wanting Kendall to see him cry.

Kendall now felt bad for trying to ignore Carlos earlier. He stood up and sat beside Carlos, slinging his arm over the Latino's shoulder.

"Shhh. Don't be too hard on yourself, Carlos." Kendall squeezed his brother tighter.

"I'm not! For once, I'm actually being realistic."Carlos leaned into Kendall's one-armed hug. "Sooner or later Logan will realize how pathetic I am – that he can do much better."

"It's been only a week since the two of you got together, but I can already see how much Logan loves you, Carlos."

"You're just saying that, so you could go back to sleep." Carlos smiled and slightly chuckled as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Kendall frowned and turned to Carlos, giving him a stern look.

"Look at me." Carlos obliged and looked at Kendall's eyes which were full of concern. "I am not just saying that, 'Los." Kendall sighed before continuing. "Look, I think that ever since Logan joined our little group there were already signs that he liked you. Sure at first he was very snarky and distant, but everyone noticed that he only mostly responded to you and your teasing; the way that he mostly read books during lunch time, but only stop when you or Camille talked to him; and ever since you guys got together, he started to smile a lot more and actually talk to other people, even Jett!"

Kendall smiled as he saw Carlos look down and smile, probably realizing that what Kendall said was the truth. The blond grabbed Carlos' head and kissed the crown of his head. "Now go to sleep. We have to be awake by four." Kendall went back to his bed and closed his eyes as Carlos turned off his lamp.

"Kendall?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, for the love of all things holy, go to _sleep._"

* * *

Logan rubbed the sleep off of his eyes as Carlos and Kendall loaded his bags and his share of provisions into Kendall's truck. He glanced at the couch and fought off the temptation to lay down and sleep. Logan then blushed as he remembered what he and Carlos did in that couch, a week ago.

"Why are you blushing?" Logan jumped at Carlos' sudden outburst. Carlos looked at Logan then followed where Logan was looking before he interrupted the boy from his thoughts. "_**Oh**_..."

"If you two lovebirds are done flirting, I'd like to go pick up _**my **_boyfriend now." Kendall had his arms crossed and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Jeez. And I thought I wasn't a morning person." Logan teased as he glanced around the living area, making sure that he didn't forget anything.

Kendall rolled his eyes and headed out. "Hurry up. You know how bitchy James can get if he's kept waiting for too long."

* * *

"So where do you guys want to have breakfast?" James shifted from the passenger seat to look at Carlos and Logan. He couldn't help but smile as he saw Carlos' head resting on Logan's lap, while Logan was leaning on the window. After taking a quick picture on his phone, he turned to Kendall. "Guess we get to decide where we're having breakfast."

"You okay with Starbucks?" Kendall asked who was focused on watching the road. "I really need my caffeine."

"Sure." James saw Kendall release a big yawn. "You look tired. Carlos' snores kept you up all night?"

"Barely had sleep." Kendall replied. "Carlos woke me up in the middle of the night to talk."

"About what?"

"College, the future, _Logan_..." Kendall whispered, checking the rear view mirror to see if both were still asleep. Judging by how Logan's mouth was slightly open, he confirmed that the genius was genuinely asleep, and not just faking.

"Oh. Seems interesting. So are you going to tell me or not? " James adjusted the volume of the radio, not giving Kendall much of a choice to refuse.

Kendall recounted his earlier conversation with Carlos to James. The blond was shocked that James didn't butt in to ask pointless questions, and was quiet throughout Kendall's story. When Kendall finished his story, he was only met with silence. He took a quick glance at James, checking if the brunet had fallen asleep during Kendall's speech. Much to his surprise, James was awake and seemed to be lost in thought.

"James?" Kendall called out. "You okay? Did you even listen to a word I said?"

"Hmm?" James blinked twice. "Oh yeah, just got lost in my thoughts."

"Well that's a fi- _**OW!**_" Kendall rubbed his right shoulder as James had punched him.

"Jerk." James huffed and pouted.

"I was kidding! Now are you going to tell me what you were thinking about or...?" Kendall trailed off.

"I guess I just haven't realized how everything will change after this school year. All this talk about college, universities, and the future made me realize how much time we wasted." James stared off to his window. "I mean, ever since middle school, I was pretty set on L.A., but now not so sure... "

"You are not giving up your dreams for me, James." Kendall blurted out. "We'll figure out something that would work."

"I'm not giving up on L.A., but I'm not gonna give you up either, Kendall." James faced Kendall. "You don't know how long I loved you. How long I waited to call you mine. I'm not giving up on being famous, but I think I don't mind delaying my dreams for a while, as long as I have you."

"James, please don't do this." Kendall took his right hand off of the steering wheel and grabbed James' hand. "I don't want to be the person to come in between you and your dreams. I don't want you, fifteen years from now, resenting me because you chose me over your dreams."

"Don't you get it Kendall?" James squeezed Kendall's hand. "Being famous is no longer my dream; spending my life with you is."

Kendall didn't reply and just kissed James' hand. Kendall dropped James' hand as he changed gears. "Go wake Carlos and Logan up. We're almost near Starbucks."

Breakfast had been a quiet affair. Everyone too engrossed in their meals to really talk. Kendall found the drive after having breakfast more pleasant, whether it was because he had his dose of caffeine or because Logan and Carlos were awake and playfully bickering didn't really matter to him. All he knew was that, in that moment everything seemed so picture perfect.

* * *

"Whelp. This is it," James spoke up as the car had approached a slope, giving them a breathtaking view of the lake. Logan stared in awe as he saw isolated the area looked. "lake Wonkey Donkey."

"Excuse me?" Logan piped in. "That's what they decided to name the lake?!" Logan was waiting for someone to laugh, telling him that he was so gullible, but no one laughed.

"Exactly what I said, when I first found out about it as well." Kendall grinned as he turned off the car's air-conditioning and rolled the windows down. "Hope you guys don't mind. I just really want to breathe in the fresh air." Logan smiled and breathed the air in as it rushed in. Chirping birds and the rustling of leaves were music to Logan's ears, and that's when he realized how peaceful this place is.

"Well I for one think that the name is cute." Carlos was bouncing in his seat, unable to contain his excitement.

"Of course you do," Logan rolled his eyes. "seeing that you find slugs and crickets cute as well."

"Cause they are!" Carlos huffed and pouted.

"Weirdo."

"Yeah, but I'm _your _weirdo." Carlos grinned and winked at Logan, causing the latter to blush.

James and Kendall listened to the other two bicker, chuckling at how adorable the two were. After a few moments, they heard Logan shriek then squeal. James turned around and Kendall glanced at the rear view mirror to see what was happening. Carlos had Logan pinned down and was mercilessly tickling Logan's sides. Logan was thrashing around- laughing and squealing like an idiot.

"Hey guys, we're here." Carlos instantly got off of Logan and helped the other boy up. Logan saw a big villa that was mad to resemble a cabin, at the end of the driveway.

* * *

All four of them helped in moving the stuff from the trunk into the house. However, Carlos and Kendall insisted that they be the ones to set things up, as James gave Logan a quick tour of the house.

"So basically that's every room in the house." James stated as they entered the living area again. They saw Carlos and Kendall in the kitchen, transferring the food from the coolers to the refrigerator in the kitchen. "You want to go to the deck and see the lake up close?"

Logan nodded and followed James on the way out. Once they were outside, Logan looked around and saw a picnic table, some loungers, a grill, and a hot tub. Logan was about to sit on the picnic table, when he saw James walk towards the pier and sat at the ledge. James patted the space beside him, signalling Logan to sit beside him. Logan obliged, waiting for James to speak.

"I think that this is the first time we've been alone together." James said as he looked upwards, watching the clouds go by.

"Now that I think about it, I guess you're right." Logan mimicked James and looked at the sky as well.

"Well since you're going to be a big part of Carlos' life, I just wanted to tell you that if you need anyone to talk to, I'm willing to lend an ear." James faced Logan and smiled.

"Not trying to cheat on us, are you guys?" Carlos asked as he and Kendall sat beside their respective boyfriends.

"Damn, I guess the jig is up." Logan teased back as he leaned on James' shoulder and sighed. "And I thought we were going to get away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids."

"Yeah, Logan and I are totally in love." James leaned into Logan's head and nuzzled it. Kendall and Carlos glanced at each other, with the blond minutely nodding his head. Carlos mouthed counting up to three, before he and Kendall pushed the other two into the lake.

Logan and James' head broke the surface, both of them spluttering. They stared at their boyfriends, as they tried to hoist themselves up, back to the pier.

"Uhhh, Kendall." Carlos gulped. "I think we should run."

Kendall nodded, "Running sounds good."

The two of them had a five second head start before their boyfriends started to chase after them.

"Caaaaaaarloooos~" Logan yelled in a singsong voice. "Don't you want to give your Logie-bear a nice big hug?" Logan spread his arms as he chased Carlos around.

The four of them spent twenty minutes chasing each other around, before Logan and James were able to tackle their boyfriends towards the lake. Despite the water being freezing, all four of them took of their shirts and removed their shoes. They spent all morning in the lake- from having a cannonball competition to just simply floating around.

* * *

Lunch had been uneventful, well except for that time that Carlos found Logan wearing an apron without a shirt as something sexy. Kendall ended up being the one to grill the burgers, as Carlos and Logan made out and disappeared; both having to suddenly "use the bathroom".

After lunch, Logan insisted that they at least study for an hour and do some of their homework. All of them reluctantly agreed, after being persuaded by Logan, saying that it was better if they did their work now rather than have to do it tomorrow when they were all tired and lazy.

As soon as they were all finished with their school work, Kendall and James retreated to their bedroom to take an afternoon siesta. Logan asked Carlos if he wanted to walk around, to which the Latino agreed.

"So, are you enjoying yourself?" Carlos asked as he fell into step with Logan.

"Definitely." Logan smiled as Carlos slipped his fingers into Logan's hand. "I don't even remember the last time I went out of town. Ever since my dad left, mom buried herself with her work." They fell into a comfortable silence as they continued to walk. After a few minutes of walking, they found a small bench that gave them a nice view of the lake.

"Logan, I hope it's alright if I ask this: Are the rumours about your past, true?" Carlos closed his eyes, expecting Logan to blow up or to ignore his question.

"Yes." Logan whispered.

"Do you mind telling me about it?" Carlos hesitantly asked. "I'd like to hear it from you." Logan nodded and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the pain that always resurfaced when he thought about his dad.

"_Logan." His dad immediately called out for him as he entered their house. "Come here for a second. We need to talk." Logan had set down his bag near the couch, and followed his father into the kitchen._

"_What's up dad?" Logan tried to think of things that he may have done wrong to warrant having his father look at him disapprovingly. _

"_I've been talking to Butch lately..." His father trailed off. Logan was still confused as to where this was going, as he didn't know who Butch was. "He has a son in your school, Rick I think is his name." Logan nodded. Ever since Camille had told the whole school about his sexual orientation, two months ago, Rick was one of the people who constantly bullied him- who made his life a living hell._

_Logan's eyes widened as he pieced together what was about to come._

"_You see, his son has been telling him stories that there was this gay kid in your school, and shares your name." Logan's dad chuckled darkly. "Can you imagine that? A faggot actually shared your name?! I wouldn't mind if you want to change your name now. After all I told Joanna to name you a manlier name..." Logan flinched as he heard his father say these words._

_This wasn't going really well. He knew his dad tended to be misogynistic and at times homophobic, but Logan thinks that his dad will change his views when he finds out that Logan is gay. After all, his dad couldn't hate him, right?_

"_Dad. I'm the only one who's named Logan in our school..." Logan whispered._

"_That's nonsense! You might just now about this other Logan..." His dad's eyes were pleading, asking Logan to reassure him that what his dad was saying was true._

"_Dad. I'm that Logan. I'm gay." Logan wanted to run, but his body was frozen in place. He saw his dad just blankly stare at him, as if expecting him to yell out: "April fools!" When Logan remained quiet, his dad scowled._

"_Get. Out." Logan felt shivers run down his spine. Never has he heard his dad use a tone sofull of venom and hate._

"_Dad-"_

"_I SAID GET OUT!" His dad grabbed a mug and threw it at Logan's head, missing him by a few inches. Logan ran out of the house crying, with nowhere to go._

_Logan spent the whole afternoon and most of the evening wandering around town. He didn't bother to come home for dinner, hoping that giving his dad some space would help the man cool down and think rationally._

_When stores finally decided to close down, and Logan felt that it was no longer safe to wander around town, he decided to go home. He was met with his mom giving him a crushing hug._

"_Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!" His mom kissed his cheek and hugged him again. "Do you know why your father is drinking? He won't talk to me." Logan saw his dad passed out on the dining table, bottles of liquor littering around him._

_Logan then told his mom what happened earlier. Logan broke down and cried, telling his mom how afraid he was._

"_Shhh." His mom rocked him back and forth as she hugged him. "Your dad is just in shock, that's all." His mom kissed the top of his head. "Stop crying Logan. Everything will be alright."_

_Logan wanted to believe that, and he did. For the next few weeks, his dad ignored him. At first, Logan tried reaching out to his dad but all of his pleas fell on deaf ears. His mom told him to give his father some space that eventually his dad would accept him for who he is._

_Logan and his mom pretended that everything was normal. The two of them tried to coax his dad into conversations during dinner, only to be met with the man leaving for hours and coming home drunk. As much as his mom repeated that everything will be alright, Logan knew that it was already a lost cause._

_He had a lot of sleepless nights, hearing his mom and dad argue; his dad blaming her for turning out this way. His dad eventually started talking to him, but not in the same way as he used to. He would address Logan as a faggot, an abomination, as a worthless piece of shit who deserved to die._

_At first it hurt Logan to hear those words coming from his father, after all Logan thought that parents were supposed to love their children unconditionally. But sooner or later, Logan was able to deal with the verbal abuse that his father dished out. Hortense was no longer his father- he was just one of the bullies who hated Logan for being **different.**_

_It was one winter afternoon, when classes got cancelled because of the heavy snow that Logan walked into his dad lifter his mom by the neck, choking her. Logan gasped which cause both of his parents to look at him. His dad immediately had let go of his mother, causing her to fall on the floor, desperately gasping for air._

"_Logan, sweetie. Why don't you go to your room? Your dad and I have to talk."_

"_Mom, Dad. I'm so sorry. I won't tell anyone. I promise!" Logan was crying. This was not happening. This is just one big nightmare. He should wake up any second now..._

"_Go to your fucking room!" Logan sobbed harder. Why won't he wake up?_

"_Hortense!" Joanna turned to Logan. "Sweetie, go to your room. Please. Everything will be alright. Just go."_

"_I'm so sorry. Please. I'm sorry." Logan couldn't see anything anymore. His tears were clouding his vision._

"_Quit your fucking whining and act like a man." Logan felt his cheek sting._

_His dad had just punched him. Well if that's what Hortense wanted, then Logan will fucking act like a man. Logan retaliated and punched his dad-no Hortense back. Hortense stopped being his father when he started abusing him and his mom._

"_Logan!" His mom cried out. "Don't-"_

"_He fucking hurt you, mom!" Logan answered helping his mom up. That was Logan's first mistake. Hortense came rushing towards him and lifted Logan by the neck. Logan's vision blurred until he lost consciousness._

_When he finally regained consciousness, he heard his mom crying hysterically from their bedroom begging Hortense to stop. Logan assumed that his dad would finally leave them. Logan heard something being smashed and someone slumping to the floor. Logan ran to his parents' bedroom, and saw his mom laying down on the floor, a trail of blood on her forehead and a broken bedside lamp beside her._

_Logan didn't care what his dad was doing now, all that was on Logan's mind was to get him and his mom away from this monster. He fished for his phone and called for an ambulance. As soon as paramedics came, Logan explained what had happened. His dad had left only moments ago. The paramedics insisted that he come with them, to get treatment for shock, but Logan just ran away, not wanting to deal with any of this._

_He couldn't believe that he was standing outside Camille's door. He had nowhere else to go. He really hoped that, even if only for today, Camille would pretend that everything between them was okay. Logan tried to calm himself and knocked on the door._

_It was Camille who answered the door. As soon as Logan saw her, he realized how much he missed her as a friend and started to cry again. She must have noticed the big bruise on his face, as her face was etched with concern, confusion, and shock._

"_My dad left us. My mom's in a coma. I have no friends. Can I at least get my best friend back?" He managed to choke out. Camille pulled him inside and hugged him tight._

"_I'm so sorry, Logan. Please forgive me. I am so so sorry." Logan felt Camille's tears seep through his shirt. They stayed in that position for a while before pulling away from each other._

_Camille managed to smile sadly at Logan before walking away. Logan understood the silent invitation and followed his best friend to the kitchen._

"_Why don't you tell... me what... happened... while I make hot cocoa." Camille managed to say in between the hiccups that she usually had when she cried._

"_My dad physically abused my mom. Usually he would just smack her or push her, but this time he fucking beat her up. I called the ambulance and accompanied her to the hospital... When I came home, my dad and his stuff were gone." Logan lied about going to the hospital. If Camille knew that Logan went straight to her, then he would just be pestered to go back._

"_You should at least tell the cops or something!" Camille exclaimed as she set down a cup of hot cocoa in front of Logan._

"_And then what Camille? File a case against him? Have my mother face that monster again? I'd rather die Camille."_

"_But-"_

"_And besides, I bet mom would probably just forgive him and take him back. Then what? The next time my mom defends me, he'll probably kill her." Logan whispered._

"_Oh my God! Is this because your dad found out that you're gay?!" Camille's eyes were bugging out and her hands were clasped over her mouth._

"_Never mind. Forget I said anything." Logan remembered what Camille did, the last time his sexual orientation was brought up. She slapped him, called him a freak, and basically told the whole school about it. She was the reason why he was in this predicament. It was stupid of him to come here in the first place... "I'm leaving." Logan stood up and ran towards the door._

"_Logan- Wait!" Camille chased after him. "I'm sorry. I wish I could take everything back. I never meant for this to happen. I was stupid and immature to do that. It's just I loved you. I still do..." She was crying again._

"_If you really loved me, you would've accepted me! You would've set me free!" Logan shoved Camille aside and ran as fast as he could. He wanted to escape. He just wanted all of this to end. And maybe tonight, it will..._

"_LOGAN! Please wait!" He heard Camille scream but she wasn't able to chase him..._

Carlos stared off into the distance as he hugged Logan, rocking him back and forth as Logan cried on his shoulder. Carlos knew that Logan's dad left them because of Logan's sexual orientation, but he never imagined it to be this bad.

"That's the reason why mom is always out of the house." Logan choked out. "The pain of being home for her is too much..."

"Why didn't you guys move out or something?"

"She was concerned about me. Camille was the only friend I had. Mom thought that if I also lost Camille, that I would do something crazy..."

"But I thought-"

"Camille saved my life." Logan whispered. "She followed me home. Caught me just in time, too." Logan laughed bitterly. "I was already hanging from the ceiling when she entered." Carlos gasped, tears falling from his eyes. "Yes, Carlos. I almost died that night. The moment I kicked the chair, and started to choke, I instantly regretted it. But it was too late. I thought I was going to die." Logan buried his face in his hands. "She performed CPR and called an ambulance as well. She paid for my stay at the hospital... with her savings. She said that it was one way of her showing how sorry she was. I told her that I forgave her, as long as no one else found out that I tried to kill myself. As of now, it's only you and me who knows the full story. Mom never found out about me trying to off myself, and Camille never knew the full story of what happened between me and my dad."

"Logan, you have to promise me, that you will never do something like that ever again." Carlos shook Logan when he didn't reply. "Promise me, Logan. I _**love**_ you, and you can talk to me about anything, okay? I don't want to lose you..."

"I love you too, Carlos." Logan murmured.

"Then promise me, you'll talk to me. Or if we're fighting about something and you can't talk to me, you will talk to _**somebody**_- _**anybody**_."

"I promise." Logan smiled when saw Carlos raise his pinkie. Logan intertwined his pinkie with the Latino's and reiterated: "I pinkie promise."

The two of them sat there for a while, listening to the chirping birds and the gentle rustle of leaves as the breeze blew by. Carlos was still processing everything that he learned about Logan. He smiled fondly as Logan lay down his head on Carlos' lap and stared at the Latino's eyes. Carlos started playing with Logan's hair, causing the genius to yawn.

"Carlos...?"

"Yes, Logan?"

"Can you tell me what happened to your mom?" Carlos smiled sadly and gave Logan's forehead a quick kiss.

"I think we've had enough depressing talk for today. We're supposed to be having fun on this trip. I'm sorry for bringing up your dad..."

Logan sat up and stared off into the lake. "Nah. I was the one who brought him up. It was only natural for you to ask about him..."

"I promise, we'll talk about my mom soon. Let's just enjoy the remainder of this trip." Carlos stood up. "You want to head back to the lake house?"

"Sure."

* * *

A/N: How was it? Please don't hesitate to tell me what you thought of it...

I still don't know whether I'd write another chapter of them being in the lake house, because if I did it would just be fluff (and possibly smut), that wouldn't really move the plot forward. It'd also be a really short chapter... It'd be more of an intermission, if anything.

I have no idea when will be the next time I would be able to update since finals are quickly approaching and my professors are starting to give last minute projects to torture their students.

Hope you guys can patiently wait for the next update!

Love lots and keep on rushing!


	14. Everything Will Be Alright

A/N: Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry for taking so long to update! I know that I promised to update right after my finals, which was on the 15th, but I didn't realize that I would still be so busy after that. I had to do stuff for my parents, and I had to attend a wedding and I never had the time to work on the updates these past few days... Well now that it's over, I can finally start writing again...

Oh and for those whom I promised to write one-shots as birthday gifts... Please give me until Christmas to work on them... :D

Also, I'd like to tell you guys that this chapter foreshadows one of the issues that will be found in the sequel. Hope you have fun trying to figure out what it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.

* * *

Chapter 14: Everything Will Be Alright.

Carlos tuned out whatever James was saying as they both entered the lunchroom. His eyes quickly scanned the room before finally resting on their usual table. He felt his lips quirk into a smile as he saw his boyfriend talking animatedly and everyone else listening intently to whatever he was saying. Carlos felt James' elbow nudge him lightly before his taller friend walked towards the lunch line.

"Carlos, stop drooling. The faster we get our lunch, the sooner you get to sit beside him."

"Oh, and like you weren't just ogling Kendall." Carlos teased back as the lunch-lady served them spaghetti.

"Kidding aside, can I tell you something?" James gave him a serious look, which made Carlos worry a little. The Latino nodded as he grabbed his wallet to pay for his lunch. "I got my letter from Julliard-" Carlos' eyes widened in shock and quickly looked at James. "- I got accepted."

"Congra-!' Carlos wasn't able to finish his exclamation as James' hand quickly covered his mouth and glared at him.

"You can't tell anyone," James whispered. "Especially Kendall." Carlos frowned as he removed James' hand from his mouth.

"Why not? You should be celebrating, not acting like its some deep secret that should never see the light of day."

"Because-" James ran his hand through his hair. "Because, I'm no longer sure if I want that anymore."

"Do you even know what you're saying?! Ever since I met you, all you wanted was to be on Broadway or be an actor! Now, you're telling me that you no longer want it?"

"I do- I still do." James sighed. "It's just I love Kendall more than acting..." Their conversation was quickly dropped as soon as they reached their table. Everyone scooted so that Carlos got to sit beside Logan and James got to sit beside Kendall.

"Hey-" Logan's smiled faltered as he saw that Carlos seemed to be lost in thought. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" Their other friends dropped their conversations and turned to Carlos as they heard Logan express his worry. Carlos glanced at James before putting on a grin.

"Yeah. Just thinking about stuff." James flashed him a grateful smile and everyone else returned to their conversations. "Thanks for worrying about me." Carlos grabbed Logan's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Ever since the four of them got back from the lake house a week ago, they all agreed that they would no longer try to hide their relationship but Logan insisted that they shouldn't flaunt it either. None of them cared any longer as to what their school may think about them or their relationships; all that mattered was that they were happy. Aside from a few dirty looks from students, everything was okay. Well, at least up until that moment.

"Well, would you look at that." Logan froze as he heard the familiar voice. "It looks like the rumours were true. The school doesn't have just one fag- there are actually four of them." Rick spat out, which caused his cronies to laugh mockingly.

"What do you want, Rick?" Kendall stood up and glared at Rick.

"Nothing. Me and my friends just wanted to see the freak show." This of course was accompanied again by a chorus of laughter from Rick's cronies. "To be honest, I wasn't expecting that you'd catch the disease, Kendall. Guess even hockeyheads can catch the disease that that freak has." Rick glared at Logan as he spat out the word freak.

"You fucking asshole!" It was Carlos this time that stood up. He quickly tackled Rick to the ground. Rick's cronies quickly positioned themselves to kick Carlos, but Veronica, Kendall, and Dak were quick enough to pull Carlos away.

Rick stood up and brushed his jacket off. "Come on you guys. If we stand here longer, we might catch their disease." As he heard this, Carlos tried his best to break free from his friends- wanting to punch Rick so badly.

"Carlos. Don't." Lucy barked. "As much as I want to pummel that idiot, he isn't worth it."

"I don't care!" Carlos was still struggling. "Did you guys did not see how he treated Logan?!" he growled. "How can all of you just sit there and let him walk away?!" Once they saw Rick and his cronies leave the cafeteria the people who were restraining Carlos let him go. Once he was free, Carlos stormed off and headed outside.

Kendall quickly tried to follow his stepbrother, but Logan grabbed him and gave him a small smile. "No. Let me be the one to talk to him."

* * *

Logan was relieved to see Carlos sitting on one of the steps of the amphitheatre, and was not chasing Rick to confront him. He cautiously approached Carlos as he very well knew how bad the Latino's temper could be when caught in a bad mood.

"Is it alright if I sit with you?" Carlos only looked at Logan and remained silent, but Logan sat down anyways. "Thank you for standing up for me." Logan sat down, Indian style, and leaned on Carlos' shoulder. "I really appreciate it."

"And here I thought you came here to tell me off, how reckless I acted." Carlos sounded angry but leaned towards Logan as well.

"It was reckless-" Carlos chuckled. "-but it doesn't mean that I can't appreciate it." Logan straightened himself and kissed Carlos' cheek. "But seriously, the next time Rick does that; don't fall for it. You'll only get into trouble."

"But-"

"Carlos. It's fine. I'm used to Rick's words. There's no need to get into trouble just because he's an idiot."

"That's the thing, Logan. You shouldn't just let him talk to you like that." Carlos faced Logan and frowned. "You don't deserve to be called a freak. You aren't a freak!" Logan noticed Carlos' eyes tearing up before Carlos buried his head on Logan's shoulder. "You're not a freak, okay?" Carlos sobbed and clutched Logan's shoulder.

"Shh. Carlos." Logan hugged Carlos. "Tell me what's wrong. Why are you acting this way?" It took a couple of minutes for Carlos to calm down and when he did, they stayed in that position for a couple more minutes. Logan was about to ask again why Carlos was acting the way he was, but they heard the bell ring. Logan mentally cursed as he helped Carlos stand up. "Why don't you go home, Carlos? I can ask Ms. Wainwright to write you a pass-"

"I'm alright." Carlos closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You want to head over to my place after class?"

"Sure." Logan smiled. "But don't think that we won't talk about this later..."

"I know. Besides, I think it's about time I told you about what happened to my mom..."

* * *

Logan was getting antsy as the clock approached three o'clock. This was one of the very rare times that he couldn't wait for school to end. His other classmates were also probably glancing at the clock every so often, since today would be the start of their holiday break. However, that was not the reason why Logan was getting antsy. He just wanted to know what happened to Carlos' biological mother. It seemed time sensed that Logan was waiting for something and decided to taunt him by moving slower than usual, since every time Logan thought that an hour had already passed, he would see that it actually only had been five minutes since he last checked the clock.

When the bell finally rung, everyone- including Logan, rushed outside to meet up with their friends; probably to discuss what they would do for the holidays. Logan headed for the statue of the school's founder- the place where their group usually met after school. He saw that the others were already there, and he quickly jogged towards them as he saw Camille wave.

"Well, this is it you guys. The next time we'll be complete will be after the holiday break." Jo announced as Logan tried to catch his breath.

"It's really sad that we won't be able to spend the holidays together." Carlos pouted and crossed his arms. "What about you, Logan? Are you going away for the holidays as well?" Carlos turned to him with expectant eyes.

"Nope. It's usually just me and my mom during the holidays. It's one of the few times that I get to spend a lot of time with her."

"Finally! Kendall and I can finally hang out with someone this holiday break." Carlos pumped his fist in the air and started dancing like a fool.

"About that..." Carlos stopped dancing and looked at Kendall. "I won't be home for the holidays as well..."

"What?!" Carlos looked crestfallen and hurt. "Why?"

"I'm going with James and his family on a skiing trip. Mom and dad already agreed." Kendall looked a little guilty but still managed to smile at James as his boyfriend kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm really sorry 'Los. But my parents insisted that I bring my boyfriend along."

"No. It's fine. So when are all of you guys leaving?"

"Tomorrow." Kendall looked guiltier as Carlos looked like a kicked puppy. Their other friends also told Carlos that they were leaving sometime during the week and that they would miss Carlos and everyone else." They said their goodbyes, wished each other happy holidays, and promised to drop off presents before they left.

"Hey, you guys mind waiting for us a bit? James forgot to clear out his locker and he's asking me to help him out." Kendall said as the four of them headed back to the school.

"Go ahead. Logan and I will be walking home." Carlos replied as he focused on the pebble that he was kicking.

"Carlos, I'm really sorry-"

"No, it's fine. I guess it'll be a little lonely without you." Carlos smiled but Logan noticed that it was forced. Kendall probably noticed it as well, but decided to drop the subject. "See you at home then." They finally parted ways; Kendall and James heading down the hallway where James' locker was, and Carlos and Logan headed for the school's exit.

Carlos and Logan made small talk on the way to Carlos' house. Logan used to hate every time that they had to walk, since Carlos barely waited for Logan with his skates and did stunts that made Logan worry for the Latino's well-being. But now that Carlos skated at a pace that matched Logan's walking, well it made Logan worry even more. The genius wasn't really sure if the Latino's mood was because of the thing that they were going to talk about, or if it was because their other friends wouldn't be home for the holidays. Most probably, it was a mixture of both.

* * *

When they finally arrived at the Garcia's residence, they were immediately assaulted by the smell of freshly baked cookies.

"Hi, sweetie." Mrs. Garcia gave Carlos a peck on the cheek and then turned to Logan. "Oh, and hello to you too Logan. What a pleasant surprise." She hugged Logan and smiled a little too enthusiastically.

"Hi mom." Carlos looked suspicious. "What happened? You only bake cookies when something bad happened."

"Well. Kendall called me and said that he finally told you that he won't be spending the holidays with us." Mrs. Garcia said as she led them towards the kitchen. "He said that you were really upset, and I thought to cheer you up, although it might take a few more minutes for it to be ready."

"Thanks mom. Logan and I will be on the tree deck. I'd really appreciate it if no one bothers us for a while." Normally, Logan would have blushed at what the implications of what Carlos had just said to his mother and probably reprimand the Latino for saying something like that to his mom- adoptive or not, but Mrs. Garcia may also have sensed that this was no joking matter, as Carlos looked very solemn.

"Oh." Mrs. Garcia's smile faltered and nodded. "I'll leave the cookies in the oven then." Carlos and Logan started to head out towards the backyard when Mrs Garcia suddenly called them back. "Sweetie, do you mind if I talk to Logan for a while?" Carlos raised an eyebrow. "I promise it won't be long." Carlos looked at Logan as if asking if he knew what this was about, and Logan just shrugged in reply. When Carlos finally went to their backyard, Mrs. Garcia finally spoke. "Logan, is it alright if you slept over tonight?" Logan was shocked. Never in a million years did he think he'd hear his boyfriend's stepmom ask him to spend the night.

"Uh, sure Mrs. Garcia. I'd have to tell my mom though first." Logan smiled sheepishly; not wanting to seem eager to sleep over.

"Don't worry about it; I'll be the one to call her." She smiled a little mischievously. "After all, I need to tell her something..."

"Uh okay then. Thanks, Mrs. Garcia." Logan headed towards the sliding door that led towards the backyard. He could already see that Carlos was already on the tree deck when Mrs. Garcia called him again.

"One last thing, Logan." This time she looked a little sad. "I don't know if you know this or not, but tomorrow is the death anniversary of Carlos' real mom." She glanced at Carlos, whose back was turned away from the sliding doors. "That's why I invited you to spend the night. He pretends that he's happy and alright, but it's really hard for him. And I think it's going to be harder for him this year, because Kendall won't be here to comfort him."

"Thank you for telling me, Mrs. Garcia." She smiled sadly before retreating back to the living room.

* * *

"So what did she want to talk about?" Carlos asked Logan without looking away from the sky, as Logan sat down beside his boyfriend.

"Oh. She just told me that I was welcome to sleepover tonight. " Logan shifted closer to Carlos as it was incredibly chilly. "Told me that you might need someone to comfort you tomorrow..."

"She told you, huh?" Logan knew that Carlos was referring to the death anniversary of his mom.

"She's just worried about you." Carlos didn't reply which made Logan worry that he was angry. "I'm also worried about you, 'Los." Carlos finally tore his gaze away from the sky and looked back at Logan. "This morning, you seemed so happy. Now, I'm afraid that I won't see you smile again."

"I'm sorry." Carlos tried smiling to please Logan. "See, I can still smile."

"You know that it's not the same. Your smiles are infectious." Logan saw Carlos slightly smile- the genuine kind. "Your smile makes me want to kiss you." Carlos chuckled a little and Logan gave a small peck on Carlos' lips. "See?" They fell into comfortable silence before Carlos spoke up.

"Do you ever miss him?" Logan looked confused and waited for Carlos to elaborate further. "-your dad, I mean."

Logan looked back at the sky before answering. "I miss the thought of having a father, I miss the person he used to be, but I don't miss him." They fell back again into comfortable silence, Logan lost track of how long they have been sitting there. He didn't want to rush Carlos into telling him what happened to his mom. If Carlos decided that he wasn't ready, then Logan would accept that.

"If you were given the chance to change something in the past, like take back something you said or did, would you do it?" It was Carlos again who interrupted the silence.

"I regret saying and doing a lot of things, but no." Logan glanced at Carlos who was frowning and looked like he was deep in thought. "I mean, I know I can be rude and insensitive at times; I know that I could have kept my sexual orientation a secret until I was old enough to move out, but then I think if I didn't do all the things I did or if I didn't say the things I did then I wouldn't be where I am right now." Logan slightly blushed at how cheesy he sounded but that's how he really felt. "And right now, I'm really happy where I am."

"Huh. I never thought of it that way." Carlos still looked like he was deep in thought, as if he was recalling something. "So you wouldn't go back in time to stop yourself from calling me mentally challenged?"

"You know how much I regret that." Logan frowned, surprised at Carlos for bringing up that particular memory. "But no, I wouldn't go back just to redo it. If I hadn't said that, I wouldn't realize how much of an ass I was when all you wanted to do was help. Sure, I still think that your reaction was a little too much, but then again I was being a jerk."

"My real mom had a mental condition..." Carlos spoke as soon as Logan paused.

"Oh, God. I don't know what to say Carlos."

"Don't. I just need you to listen." Carlos took a deep breath and looked back at the sky before continuing. "I think I was eight around that time, when an officer came to the house. My dad was assigned to stop an armed robbery and got wounded pretty bad." Logan had only talked to Officer Garcia a few times, but he never imagined that he had been badly injured. "Well, mom didn't take it very well and she started to lose her mind. My aunt had to watch over us while dad was recovering." Tears started forming in Carlos' eyes and he sounded more distant, already foreshadowing that things were about to get worse.

"Dad eventually recovered. He was devastated when he found out about mom. He blamed himself for being so reckless. I, on the other hand, didn't really understand what was going on back then. I just thought that my mom sometimes had weird days. I did my best to try to make them happy, but my dad was so focused on taking care of my mom, and well mom was more often '_away_' than being there." Logan felt his heart break when Carlos tried his best not to use the word insane.

"I started acting up in my previous school. I started doing crazy stunts and pranked my classmates and teachers. It got to a point where I was often meeting with the school counsellor. He then advised my dad to see a professional, and I was diagnosed with mild A.D.D."

"How come you never told me before?" Logan couldn't help himself from interrupting.

"Because it's a constant reminder of my mom." Carlos almost yelled, but managed to restrain himself. "Because it reminds me of what I said to my mom..." Carlos sighed and continued with his story. "Word eventually got out and none of us children really understood what having A.D.D meant, but they knew that my mom had mental problems, and they thought that maybe it was the same thing. I got bullied for it. They called me a freak or son of the freak. I got into fights a lot."

By this time Logan was also tearing up. Now he knew why Carlos was so agitated when Rick called him a freak. "A couple of weeks before Christmas, my mom was herself at that time, and asked me what I wanted for Christmas. I don't remember why I yelled at her and told her that I wanted a normal mom, and not some freak." Carlos started sobbing and Logan tried to calm him down, whispering words of comfort. After a few minutes Carlos calmed down enough to continue.

"I got into an argument with my dad, he told me that I shouldn't have said that. I ran off and they chased after me. I guess somehow they got separated while chasing after me. It was my dad who was able to catch up to me and brought me back home. Dad left me home to go look for my mom." Carlos laughed bitterly. "I guess I got my Christmas wish that year, because my mom got hit by a bus."

"Carlos-" Logan pulled the Latino close to him.

"I don't understand how you can manage to be even near me after what I just told you..." Carlos didn't resist Logan's hug, but didn't return it either.

"It's not your fault." Logan grabbed him by the shoulders and forced Carlos to look at him in the eye. "Stop blaming yourself."

"It is!" Carlos cried. "If I wasn't so fucking selfish and self-centred -"

"No, Carlos. If anyone is to blame, it's those robbers who wounded your dad or those people who kept bullying you. Don't you see? Your dad is blaming himself for your mother's condition, and you're blaming yourself for your mother's death. But blaming people changes nothing. Don't you think your mom wanted you to stop blaming yourselves and move on with your lives?" Carlos brought his knees up to his chest and buried his face in it. "It sucks that you never got to apologize to your mom, but I'm sure that she already had forgiven you the moment you uttered those words..." Carlos continued to sob and flinched away whenever Logan tried to comfort him. When it was finally getting dark, Carlos managed to speak out without crying.

"Do you mind leaving me for a while? I'll be right inside. I just want some time alone, just to think about what you said..."

"Okay." Logan smiled a little sadly. Now that he thought about it, he felt kind of out of line for telling Carlos what he thought Carlos' mom wanted for him. But from what he knew about Carlos' mom, Logan knew that it was the truth. "Call me if you need anything."

"Save some cookies for me, alright? Make sure Katie hasn't eaten all of it yet." Carlos managed to give Logan a genuine smile.

"Okay." Logan gave Carlos a small peck on the lips again. And that's how he knew that everything would be alright.

* * *

A/N: There will be an update for this story before the holidays. It will be full of fluff to make up for the angst.

Please review!

Love lots and keep on rushing!


	15. The Truth At Last

A/N: Gah! I'm so so so sorry. I know I promised another update before Christmas, but my family had tons of relatives to visit and there was barely any time for me to write, and when I finally had time to write, well writer's block decided to get in the way. I really am sorry. However, I do have great news! I finally convinced my parents to buy me a laptop, and you know what that means, right? I finally get to work on my stories even when I'm not at home! I really am thankful because I have an eight-hour break every Wednesday and having a laptop means, I get to write and work on my assignments during that time... Hopefully, I'd be able to update more regularly again...

Also, this chapter is beta-ed by the lovely **emay-reetay**! So if you see major improvements, don't forget to thank her!

This chapter would also not be possible if not for the help of the lovely **mindapena**. Seriously, I love this girl to death. She constantly trolls me with pictures of the guys, but she also suggested some of the events in this chapter.

Oh and of course to all my lovely readers and reviewers, I still can't believe how much support I have from you guys. I would have probably quit writing if it weren't for you guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR

* * *

Chapter 15: The Truth At Last

Logan smiled gently as he entered the kitchen. Mrs. Garcia and Katie stopped talking as soon as they saw him enter. He slid the glass door shut and walked towards the breakfast counter and sat beside the two ladies.

"How's he doing?" Mrs. Garcia asked as she pushed a plate of cookies towards Logan, silently offering him one.

"No thanks, I'll wait for Carlos." Logan politely declined. "Oh and I've never seen Carlos so... broken. It's so hard to imagine that he went through all of that and still manages to be the happy go lucky guy that I know and love."

"It's only going to get worse, tomorrow." Katie piped in as she took a cookie and took a bite. "Usually, it's only Kendall who can get him to talk, but since he'll be gone for his ski trip, I don't know how Carlos will cope..."

"Is there anything that Kendall does, like do they go out to a special place or something?" Logan wanted to make sure that he would be able to do everything in his power to cheer Carlos up.

"No, not really. Kendall usually just distracts him with video games." Mrs. Garcia started washing and chopping certain vegetables for their dinner.

"Yeah, Kendall once told me that making Carlos watch Christmas movies only depresses Carlos further, so try to avoid that." Katie explained as she took another cookie and left the kitchen.

Logan offered to help Mrs. Garcia in preparing dinner. He had distinctly remembered Carlos mentioning that his stepmom was obsessed with their kitchen, and never lets people she doesn't trust to cook in her kitchen.

So, of course, Logan was delighted when Mrs. Garcia didn't even hesitate and assigned him to prepare some of the ingredients for dinner. They decided to make all of Carlos' favorite food: pizza and corndogs. Logan was pretty sure that if this were a normal day, Mrs. Garcia would have disapproved at the unhealthy food that they were going to serve.

It was when Logan was setting the table in the dining room when he heard someone enter through the sliding doors of the kitchen. He heard Carlos ask his stepmom where Logan was as he laid down the last plate. When Logan looked up, he saw Carlos smiling at him, his eyes still red and puffy from all the crying that he did. Neither of them spoke as Carlos walked towards Logan, their eyes never leaving each other's. Carlos held Logan's shoulders and gently kissed him. Logan closed his eyes and smiled into the kiss as he draped his arms around Carlos' neck. Carlos' hand suddenly slipped underneath Logan's shirt and brushed against Logan's nipple causing Logan to moan. Carlos pulled away from the kiss and put his pointer finger in front of Logan's lips, silently telling Logan to keep quiet. Carlos then dragged him upstairs into his room.

"C-Car-ugh-Carlos!" Logan managed to moan out as the Latino lifted Logan's shirt and started to kiss Logan's chest. "Stop!" Logan managed to push Carlos away.

"I want to fuck you, Logan. I want to show you how much I love you..." Carlos was about to kiss Logan again when Logan turned his head away.

"You don't know how much I want this, Carlos." Logan clenched his fists, trying to restrain himself from jumping Carlos right there and then. "But, I really think it's unwise that we do this when you're clearly in a vulnerable state..." Logan tried to think straight, which was hard when, well when your cock was hard as well. "Look at me, Carlos." Logan saw hurt and anger in his eyes as soon as he did. "I just don't want you to end up regretting this."

"Whatever." Carlos huffed.

"Carlos, please." Logan sat down on what he assumed Carlos' bed, judging from the skateboard and pair of skates that rested a few feet away from the bed. "I just want our first time to be special, and not just a result of one of us being sick or emotional." Carlos sighed and sat down beside Logan. He leaned on Logan's shoulder and started nuzzling Logan's neck.

"I'm sorry..." Carlos whispered as he straightened up again. "You're right. Someone as wonderful as you deserves to have his first time to be special... I guess I just wanted a distraction."

"I understand." Logan smiled. "That's why we're going to spend the whole day tomorrow together. I have activities planned that will keep you distracted. "

"Sounds like a plan to me." Carlos smiled back and kissed Logan on the lips. "Now come on, Mom said that you helped her out in cooking." Logan nodded and grinned.

"We made your favourites."

"Hmm. Well then, I can't wait to taste how _your_ corndog tastes like." Carlos winked and licked his lips seductively before leaving the room. Logan just chuckled and shook his head, happy that his boyfriend was starting to act his usual self again.

* * *

Logan had a blast eating dinner with the Garcias. It was full of banter, teasing, and stories. Logan almost choked on his corndog when Katie started telling embarrassing stories of Kendall and Carlos.

"There was also this time that Carlos refused to take a bath for a month because I tricked him that-"

"Oh-kay!" Carlos glared at Katie as he covered the younger girl's mouth. "I think that's enough stories from you, Katie." Carlos pulled his hand away as Katie licked it. "One more word and I'll spill about the brok-"

"Fine." Katie crossed her arms and frowned. "No more stories from me." She stuck her tongue out as Carlos did the same.

"How about you, Logan; anything you want to share with us?" All eyes turned on Logan as Officer Garcia addressed him.

"I'm not really sure what to talk about." Logan shifted in his seat and cleared his throat.

"Oh, come on. No need to be so modest." Mrs. Garcia joked. "Kendall and Carlos told me that you're the smartest kid that they know." Logan gave Carlos a pointed look.

"What?" Carlos retorted as he took another bite from his corndog. "You know that it's true." Logan pulled a look of disgust, as he saw bits of corndog fly out from his boyfriend's mouth, before facing Mrs. Garcia and answering her question.

"Uhm. I just study really hard because I want to get into a good medical school, hopefully with a full scholarship."

"Which he will get." Carlos and Kendall chimed in at the same time.

"Well, it's nice to know that Carlos is dating someone so smart." Officer Garcia winked at Logan. "I just hope some of that will rub off of him."

"Dad!" Logan chuckled as Carlos glared at his father, and then turned to glare at him. "I thought you loved me? Defend my honor and my brain!"

Logan then steered the conversation away from him and asked Officer Garcia about law enforcement. He also learned that Kendall was still deciding whether he should go pro in hockey or study law. After dinner, Logan offered that he help with the dishes, which was denied by Mrs. Knight.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. You go on ahead to the den and watch television. Katie go pop some popcorn. Diego and I will handle the dishes." Mrs. Garcia gave her husband a quick peck on the lips as she started clearing the dishes.

"Mom. Gross." Kendall made a gagging sound as stood up. The three teenagers stood up and headed for the den while Katie went back to the kitchen with her parents "Are you going to take the guest room or do you want me to sleep there?" Kendall turned to Carlos and Logan as they were out of earshot from Katie and their parents.

"Why? We can all sleep in the same room." Carlos plopped down on the couch and turned on the television.

"If I didn't have to wake up so early, then maybe; but I have to wake up by four so I don't have time to spare waking up in the middle of the night to the two of you making out or worse..."

"Fine." Carlos groaned. "We'll take the guest room."

"But Carlos." Logan interrupted, and then turned to the blonde. "Kendall, there really is no need... We promise we won't do anything that will wake you up."

"That's what you think." Carlos purred.

"O-kay then." Kendall scooted away from them. "So are we going to watch this or not?"

Soon enough, they were joined by Katie with two bowls of popcorn, and halfway into the show were joined by Mr. and Mrs. Garcia. Logan couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy as he and his mom rarely had time together to spend nights like this. When the movie finally ended, everyone retired to their respective bedrooms and slept.

* * *

Logan and Carlos ended up making out and cuddling until way into midnight before they finally fell asleep in each other's arms. When morning came, Carlos caught Logan staring at him.

"Good morning, handsome. Like what you see?" Carlos winked at Logan and kissed him.

"Ew. Carlos! Morning breath!" Logan playfully shoved Carlos away.

"Oh, come on. I've watched you put worse things in your mouth..." Logan blushed heavily as Carlos grabbed Logan's hand and guided it to Carlos' very erect penis.

"CARLOS! LOGAN! BREAKFAST!" Logan let out a sigh of relief, while Carlos groaned in frustration as Katie yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Carlos sighed as he let go of Logan's hand.

"You go on ahead." Carlos mumbled. "I'll take care of this..." Logan felt guilty as Carlos stomped off to the bathroom. The smell of waffles, bacon, and coffee greeted him as he entered the dining room. He took the seat he sat on last night.

"Where's Carlos?" Mrs. Garcia asked as she lifted a pot of coffee, silently asking Logan if he wanted some.

"He had to use the toilet, I think. Oh, and yes please." Logan passed the mug that was in front of him to Mrs. Garcia, who didn't look convinced at all.

"I see." Mrs. Garcia nodded her head as she poured some coffee. "Katie, no video games at the dinner table." She held her hand up and waited for Katie to pass her handheld console to her. "So what do you have planned for today?"

"Oh, about that..." Logan paused in blowing the steam off his coffee mug. "Is it alright if I take Carlos out the whole day? I promise to bring him home before dinner."

"Sure thing sweetie, just make sure that he gets he gets home in one piece."

After a short while, Carlos finally joined them for breakfast. The Latino scrunched up his nose when he found out that Logan drinks coffee.

"Winter mornings are best enjoyed with hot chocolate!" Carlos argued with no one as Logan and the two ladies ignored him.

After breakfast, Logan asked Mrs. Garcia if he could be dropped off at his house, so that he could take a shower and dress up for the day. He would have walked, but it was snowing lightly, and Logan had no intention of walking in the snow in his pyjamas and cause him to freeze to his death. Logan instructed Carlos to be ready by ten and to dress up warmly.

At around five past ten, the doorbell rang, and Carlos immediately ran outside, screaming his goodbyes at his stepmom and Katie without stopping. When Carlos was finally outside, Logan was standing with his arm outstretched, holding a red knit cap with a pompom on top.

"What's that, Logie?"

"Well, it's one of my favourite winter caps, but I think it'd look way better on you."

"Aww. Thanks Logan. I really like it." Carlos hugged Logan before putting on the hat.

"You're welcome. Now come on, we have a long day ahead of us."

* * *

After around 20 minutes of walking, they finally reached their destination; a burger joint that Carlos often passed by, but never really tried.

"Have you ever eaten here?" Carlos shook his head, as he blew into his hands to warm them up. "Well, it's really good. It's actually my favourite fast food joint."

As they finally entered the establishment, Carlos saw that the place was very rustic and homey. The walls, which were decorated with what appeared to be fake logs, gave him the feeling that he was inside a log cabin. The ceiling lights emitted a soft yellow light, which added a sense of mystery to the place.

"Wow, definitely not your ordinary burger joint..." Carlos muttered as he glanced around. "How come you're only taking me here, now?"

Logan smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I didn't really want anyone else to know about this place because it's kind of my thing; and I wasn't sure if you would tell the others about this. Even Camille doesn't know about this place."

"Oh."

"But it can be our thing now..." Logan quickly added. "Come on, let's go order."

As the two of them finally got their orders, Carlos eyed the food warily. "Are you sure about this? I mean, I know this really great burger joint that's close by..."

"Don't tell me that you're afraid of trying new food..." Logan raised an eyebrow and smirked at his boyfriend. "I mean you can handle doing stunts, which by the way I still don't like, but you're afraid to taste something new?"

"It's just, that sauce looks weird. It looks like chilli, but smells nothing like it... Who puts that on a burger and even on fries?!" Carlos poked his burger, as if he was waiting for it to show any signs of life.

"Trust me, you'll love it; and if you don't their aloe shakes taste good as well." Carlos opened his mouth to argue further, but Logan cut him off. "Don't you trust me?"

"Fine." Carlos eyed his food one more time before taking a small nibble from the burger. Logan stared at the Latino, waiting for his reaction.

"..."

"Well?" Logan finally grew impatient; he crossed his arms and tapped his finger against his arms. "Do you like it or not"

"I'm mad at you," was all that Carlos offered to Logan, before taking another bite from his burger.

"But-"

"I'm mad at you for taking this long before you brought me here. You deprived me of this wonderful, delicious, amazing burger! How can I not be mad at you?!" Carlos sounded hurt but the smile on his face told Logan otherwise.

"Drama queen."

"Nerd.

"Pervert."

"But I thought you liked that about me?" Carlos waggled his eyebrows, which caused the two of them to laugh loudly. They looked around and saw that people around them were giving them dirty looks, which only caused them to laugh harder.

Once they finally calmed down, the two of them tried to enjoy their food as they made small talk and gossiped about some of their schoolmates. Logan found himself staring at Carlos as the Latino talked about a girl named Amanda and how she used to have a crush on both Kendall and Carlos.

"... I wonder what her reaction was when she finally found out that Kendall is dating James and that I'm dating you."

"Who knows? Maybe she's plotting James' and my death as we speak." Logan whispered jokingly as his eyes darted around the room, pretending to look for suspicious people.

"Nah, I don't think so. I hear she's a yaoi shipper – I had to ask Camille what that meant – Who knows? Maybe she ships us?" Carlos took a long sip from his drink before he started talking again. "Anyways, I want to ask you a question."

"Sure, what is it?"

"But you have to promise that you will answer honestly."

"Okay." Logan answered suspiciously. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not. I just want to know if it was Rick was the one who had beaten you up."

"Carlos – I, you see –"

"It's a yes or no question, Logan." Logan couldn't tell what was going through Carlos' mind. "I promise I won't do anything rash. I just want to know if you know how had almost killed you."

"Yes, it was Rick." Logan answered softly.

"I knew it. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because I was scared at first. He almost killed me, Carlos. I was afraid of what he would have done if I told anyone." Logan explained calmly. He had to be calm for the both of them.

"Logan, my dad's the chief of police. I'm pretty sure we can do something to protect you. We could tell – "

"No it's too late, Carlos. Principal Rocque already asked me about it, and I told him that I wasn't able to see who attacked me. If I go back and tell him that it was Rick, I'd need to have proof."

"But –"

"Look, Carlos." Logan sighed as he wanted to end the conversation or at least change the topic. "It's only a few more months till graduation, and after that Rick would be out of my life. So, can we now please drop the subject?"

Logan noticed that Carlos had looked hurt for a brief moment before the Latino nodded solemnly. "Fine, I'll drop the subject for now; but we will talk about this."

The rest of their lunch was spent in tense silence. Even when they had already left the place, neither of them had spoken a word. They walked through a couple of blocks, before Logan finally gave into his guilt, remembering that he was supposed to distract Carlos and make him happy.

"I bet you'll like – no love – our next destination." Logan awkwardly offered. He hoped that Carlos would take the bait, so that things would go back to normal.

"I wouldn't know, because you haven't told me where we're going." Carlos bitterly retorted, but Logan chose to ignore it and focused on trying to make Carlos happy.

"Well, we're almost there." Logan smiled as the park came into view. He grabbed Carlos' hand and ran, dragging Carlos with him.

* * *

Whatever anger and bitterness Carlos still had for Logan was completely forgotten when they reached the frozen pond. There was an ice skates rental set up nearby and a couple of people who were already skating.

"I'm not really the most coordinated person ever, so I've never really tried to ice skate before..." Logan grinned as he saw the huge smile on Carlos' face. "So, you know, I thought maybe you'd like to teach me."

"I'd be honoured to." Carlos grinned and started to run towards the rental booth. "Come on! We've probably have a lot of work ahead of us." Carlos yelled without waiting for Logan. Logan just shook his head as he ran off after his boyfriend.

Once they had finally had skates, which were of course disinfected by Logan that fitted them, they headed towards the ice; Carlos teaching Logan how to walk with ice skates. Once they had finally hit the ice, Carlos held Logan's hand to guide him."

"Ice skating is just like walking and gliding at the same time." Carlos explained after Logan fell on his ass for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"How is that supposed to help me? I don't know how gliding feels like." Logan answered as Carlos pulled him up.

"I actually don't know. I just heard Kendall say that when taught Katie how to skate."

They spent almost the whole afternoon ice skating, well Carlos did, as Logan spent most of it falling down.

"Jeez, Logan. You're smart, but you can't skate; even after 3 hours of practice." Carlos chuckled as he offered his hand again to pull Logan up.

"It's not my fault that it's so hard to balance on this lousy excuse for skates. I swear, I think mine are defective." Logan answered defensively.

"Tsk tsk, Logan; blaming the equipment won't make you a better skater, Logan." Carlos teased. He skated off as Logan tried to playfully punch him, causing Logan to fall down – again. Carlos laughed as he skated towards Logan to help him stand up again.

"Ugh. I think I'll sit down on that bench for a while." Logan pointed to a park bench that was only a couple of feet away. "My ass hurts, from falling down so many times." Logan rubbed the offended area to emphasize his point.

"Trust me, that's nothing compared to how your ass is going to feel once I fuck you into oblivion." Logan stood frozen on his spot as Carlos skated off. He should have seen that one coming.

It was starting to get dark as Logan watched Carlos do laps around the pond, weaving through the other people. The Latino looked carefree and happy. Carlos turned to him and caught him staring. Carlos motioned for Logan to come over, and Logan obliged.

"Take one last lap with me, before we head home. Please? I promise I won't let you fall this time." Logan couldn't argue with Carlos doing his signature puppy dog eyes. Carlos gently led Logan around the pond and finally brought him to the middle of the pond. Carlos held both of Logan's arms and started to spin the two of them around.

"Thank you for a wonderful day." Logan only offered a smile in return. "I really enjoyed myself."

"I'm glad to hear that." Carlos gave Logan a small peck on the lips .

"Look, mommy. Those two guys kissed." Both of them turned to see a little boy tugging on a young woman's sleeve. They smiled nervously at the woman and hoped that she wouldn't scold them or shun them. The woman must have sensed their nervousness and smiled back at them.

"Yes, Paul. Sometimes men fall in love with other men and there's nothing wrong with that." The young mother nodded her head as Carlos and Logan's smiles widened. "Next time, don't be so rude and shout, okay?"

"Okay, mommy." The little boy looked at the two of them again as he spoke. "Mommy, when I grow up can I kiss Julian as well?"

"If that's what makes you happy and Julian is okay with it, then yes." Carlos and Logan chuckled at how adorable the little boy sounded. They waved at the little boy before they skated off and returned their rented skates.

"That was so sweet. I sure do hope that this Julian kid won't end up hurting that little kid." Logan couldn't stop smiling as they started walking home. That act of kindness from that mother gave him hope that not everyone was like Rick and his father; that there were also people who were accepting and okay with what Logan and Carlos had.

"Kids are so adorable, and they say the cutest things. I wouldn't mind being with a lot of kids." Carlos held Logan's hand, not caring if people would stare or not.

"Are you trying to imply something?" Logan looked at Carlos, an eyebrow raised.

"Maybeeeeee." Carlos winked at Logan before running off, yelling at Logan to try and catch him.

* * *

A/N: Again, I'm really sorry that it took so long for this to be updated! I promise it won't happen again, especially that I finally have a laptop.

Again, please don't forget to thank emay-reetay and mindapena, for this chapter. I love the two of them to death. They should probably talk to each other too! You hear that? Minda and Ema, talk to each other and be friends! I order you to. Hahaha.

Hope you guys liked it enough to review! : )

Love lots and keep on rushing!


End file.
